


Яркий черный свет

by SSC



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC
Summary: Как-то раз Коннор решил уточнить, чем именно занимается детектив Рид в свободное от работы время и почему у него такой странный график (и когда он вообще спит), но дело быстро зашло слишком далеко.Посвящение:Агли, без которой я не начал бы шипперить конвин)Найди тыщу отсылок, называется)Особенно виноват этот арт (нсфв):https://twitter.com/CreatureXIII/status/1062124554619887616Vera HCNKrF, которая здорово помогла накурить всю ситуацию!





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Внимание: секс в тириумный регулятор и wire-play (но по взаимному согласию и всем хорошо) Тут сложно сказать, кто сверху.
> 
> Во всем виноваты артеры, рисующие Рида-диджея в стиле K/DA - POP/STARS:  
> https://youtu.be/UOxkGD8qRB4
> 
> Но меня куда больше вдохновлял норвежский диджей Alan Walker (найди 100500 пасхалок):  
> https://youtu.be/sJXZ9Dok7u8  
> https://youtu.be/1-xGerv5FOk  
> https://youtu.be/jV3xxOoWe-4  
> https://youtu.be/wJnBTPUQS5A  
> Рекомендую припасть и проникнуться. 
> 
> UPD поддержать меня можно через патреон, где текст будет появляться раньше  
> https://www.patreon.com/soletsercro

После девиантности Коннор больше не мог сказать про себя, что всегда успешно заканчивает миссии. Это определение рассеялось, оставляя ему только одну опору: он хорошо понимал, что происходит вокруг. Люди не были такими уж сложными — в большинстве случаев.  
Хэнк лечился от алкоголизма — с переменным успехом, но Коннор уже выработал алгоритм, изучив рекомендации по действиям родственников аддиктов, переживающих тяжелую травму. За полгода Коннор зафиксировал всего четыре крупных срыва и девять мелких. Рутины Хэнка постепенно перестраивались в более поддерживающий и щадящий режим.   
Остальные люди вокруг были и того проще. По крайней мере, Коннор не отвечал за их жизненный комфорт перед внутренней директивой, которую называл «эмпатией».  
Большинство из них. Почти все. За редкими исключениями, абсолютное большинство из которых были преступниками. Их изучением занимались другие специалисты.  
Исключение из исключений сидело за столом перед ним. Вопреки обычному поведению, детектив Рид не остался работать до девяти вечера, а закрыл недописанный отчет, поднялся и посмотрел на выход, как будто оценивая бросок.  
— Еще только половина седьмого. Почему вы уходите?  
— Моя смена кончилась в шесть, отъебись.  
Коннор поднялся тоже. Он не мог вычислить зависимость, и его это раздражало: иногда коллега внезапно уходил, всегда после рабочего дня, но значительно раньше обычного времени отбытия.   
Причина, зачем детектив перерабатывал по три-четыре часа ежедневно, а порой выходил по выходным и дежурил каждые праздники, тоже оставалась неочевидной. Офицер Чэнь называла его ебанутым трудоголиком и гнала домой, если ей случалось застать Рида в субботу или воскресенье.   
Дневная смена уже ушла, вечером и ночью работали в основном андроиды. Свидетелей-людей нет. Коннор сделал еще полшага и схватил Рида за руку чуть выше локтя. Сенсоры сразу передали информацию: температура несколько повышена, потоотделение нормальное для жаркого дня 29 июня, сердцебиение выше нормы.   
— Отъебись, — буркнул Рид снова, не пытаясь вырваться. Он замер. Коннор сделал шаг ближе, анализируя его состояние, и в реальном времени проследил, как взлетает уровень стресса. Темные волосы слегка колебались от дыхания Коннора — ему приходилось охлаждать схемы, так что это не была совсем уж имитация. Прозрачно-серая радужка сократилась, потом расширилась.  
— Я не буду делать за вас бумажную работу, детектив Рид.  
— Я и не прошу. С утра все доделаю. Ну?  
Рид посмотрел на пальцы Коннора, потом на лицо, но как будто сделал себе хуже — зрачки стали еще шире, уровень стресса поднялся выше. Коннор не понимал, чем это вызвано, и слегка злился.  
— Вы довольно плохо выглядите и очевидно не высыпаетесь.   
— А ты мне нянькой нанялся? Отцепись уже.  
Рид раздраженно дернул рукой, и Коннор позволил ему вырваться из захвата, проводил взглядом до дверей офиса. Идет к стоянке.  
Жучок, прикрепленный ко внутренней стороне рукава футболки — не замечен.  
«Хэнк, что означает, если человек при твоем приближении испытывает сильный стресс и замирает?»  
«Боится до смерти. Как ты стресс определил? Магией своей?»   
Коннор отметил очень быстрый ответ. Ушел домой вовремя, трезв, следит за телефоном — ситуация в норме.   
«У меня есть обоснованное предположение, что этот человек меня не боится».  
«Да хрен знает. Вкрашился по уши, например, или злится, или рожа ему твоя не нравится. Может, вспомнил про три грамма красного льда в кармане и зассал. Ты кого там пугаешь? Дома-то будешь сегодня?»  
«Позже. Я должен закончить дела».  
Врать Хэнку Коннор не любил. Ситуацию он действительно обозначил как дело: раздражающие, нелогичные, не подчиняющиеся психологическим моделям действия детектива Рида давно его раздражали.  
Возможно, требовалось другое слово, подумал он, отслеживая движение по карте. Возможно, это слово было «завораживали». «Интриговали».   
Заставляли сталкиваться с ним снова и снова, даже когда стоило отступить по всем расчетам. В участке их считали врагами, но Коннор не разделял это мнение. Детектив Рид прекрасно работал с ним в паре. Стоило исчезнуть свидетелям-людям, как его поведение и лексика резко смягчались, ну а профессионализм и раньше был весьма высоким для создания из плоти и крови.  
— Эй, Коннор, чего залипаешь? Домой вали, — сказала офицер Чэнь, проходя в двери. — Ого, и Рид свалил уже? Я его хотела выгонять.  
Можно было сразу поставить эксперимент. Коннор резко шагнул к ней, взглянул сверху вниз и тронул рукав.  
— Добрый вечер. Вы не знаете, чем еще занимается детектив Рид кроме работы?  
Уровень стресса незначительно возрос и улегся — реакция на резкое движение. Никаких странных расширений зрачков. Чэнь просто фыркнула и отступила, пожала плечами.  
— Да черт его знает, мы не настолько близкие друзья. А тебе-то какое дело? Может, он свою кошку выгуливает или на бегах продувается.  
Да, склонность к азартным играм могла объяснить постоянное желание больше работать и зарабатывать. Кошку детектив Рид не держал. Его домашним животным была самка Mustela putorius furo — домашний хорек окраса соболь, чьи шерстинки Коннор неоднократно замечал на одежде, и пару раз брал на анализ.  
— Я хочу понимать, что происходит, если это может повредить работе отдела.  
— Без тебя прям вот не справятся, — фыркнула Чэнь снова. — Расслабься. Гэвин взрослый мальчик, разберется со своими загадочными делами и сам.  
Метка удалялась на север. Пора было выдвигаться, и Коннор, коротко попрощавшись, пошел за служебным мотоциклом. 

***

По субъективным ощущениям, пластик рисковал расплавиться от жары. В помещении спасал кондиционер, но снаружи Коннора будто в горячую воду окунуло. Это было странно — тириум разогревался, расходовался быстрее, распадался на компоненты эффективнее, из-за этого он чувствовал постоянную «взбудораженность». Или дело было в полете на большой скорости? Шлем и мотоциклетная куртка не пропускали прохладу к телу. Коннор мог ездить без них, но это сильно нервировало Хэнка. Неожиданно тот продолжил переписку. Сегодня все было не по плану, начиная с ошибочного прогноза погоды, обещавшего дождь.  
«Точно все в норме? Кого ты там напугал-то так?»  
«Я все еще не уверен, что это был испуг. Детектив Рид меня не боится. Просто подошел слишком близко».  
Хэнк прислал смеющийся смайлик, потом смайлик фэйспалма.   
«Ты что, не знаешь, как он к тебе неровно дышит?»  
«Не учитывал подобный вариант».  
Внезапная вводная. Коннор добавил ее в анализ, нелогичность действий только возросла. Может быть, Хэнк ошибался? Рид никогда и никак не проявлял привязанность, он только ругался, толкал, с переменным успехом пытался разозлить. В эти игры Коннор вовлекался, ему нравилось дразнить в ответ, но в целом ситуация никак не соответствовала личному интересу.  
Детектив Рид был невероятно закрытым человеком для своего стиля общения. Но все-таки Хэнк находил высказанное предположение очевидным и не требующим доказательств, так что Коннор учел и его.  
Метка остановилась, и любопытство сменилось огорчением. Бар Джимми, из которого Коннор пять раз выводил и дважды выносил Хэнка. Если секретные дела — всего лишь пьянка... Замаскировать похмелье было не так уж сложно, хотя пить в среду — очень странное решение.   
Коннор припарковался. Мотоцикла Рида рядом не было. Табличка «андроидам вход запрещен» — была. Коннор толкнул прямо в нее, ни на мгновение не затормозив.  
— Эй, хуйня пластиковая! Тебе сюда нельзя!   
Крик был откуда-то со стороны. Джимми, держатель бара, давно не пытался выгнать Коннора, только кивнул ему коротко.  
— Сюда заходил детектив Рид?  
— Да, и свалил уже. Просил передать тебе конверт, — Джимми фыркнул и протянул неровно свернутую бумажку, бланк штрафа. Жучок выпал в ладонь. На внутренней стороне была записка: «Я же сказал — отъебись! Еще раз поймаю за слежкой — голову оторву и к жопе приставлю, понял?»  
— Чего так разулыбался? — Джимми толкнул к нему стаканчик тириума. — Хэнк в норме?  
— В полном порядке, находится дома. Ему опасно заходить к вам в бар.  
— Да понимаю, чего там.   
Коннор присел, отхлебывая тириум. Джимми держал несколько пакетов специально для него — он считался тут исключением из правила.

Оставался другой путь — наблюдение. Коннор спросил во внутренней сети андроидов, не видел ли кто серебристый мотоцикл в указанные временные рамки.   
Сразу пришло несколько ответов. Судя по всему, от бара Джимми Рид резко сменил направление, и теперь быстро ехал на север. Коннор вышел, не прощаясь, и поспешил за ним: теперь был риск потерять. Мотоцикл последний раз был отмечен в заброшенном районе Детройта, рядом с очищенным утилизационным полигоном номер семь, где когда-то громоздились тысячи тел. Там можно было спрятать несколько танков, а не только одного упрямого детектива.  
Обычная сеть ничего полезного не дала. Коннор заглянул тогда в даркнет, где андроиды чувствовали себя куда более комфортно, чем люди, и обнаружил буквально сотни записей. Полигон номер семь вместе с сопутствующими заброшенными зданиями был активно обжит любителями современной неофициальной музыки.   
Они заботливо предупреждали друг друга, что сегодня вечером будет крупный рейв. Список выступающих: диджей Экстрим, группы «Тириумная лихорадка» и «Червоточина», перформанс «Взаимопроникновение». Постоянно всплывали напоминания, что нелегальные наркотики с собой брать нельзя, алкоголем и травкой тоже лучше не увлекаться. Кто-то — судя по всему, новичок — интересовался, в чем кайф. Более опытные пользователи требовали соплякам не идти и не портить им отжиг своей блевотой.  
В обычной сети Экстрим был обозначен очень лаконично: «известный анонимный диджей из Детройта». У групп находились несколько треков, которые Коннор не стал пока изучать в подробностях.  
«Следишь за кем-то?» — написала Норт.  
«Своего рода наблюдение. Да.»  
«Я вижу, твоя цель на рейв умотала. Не хочешь сходить? Я сегодня тоже туда иду».  
«Разве это не строго человеческое мероприятие?»  
Норт прислала дамп хохота, хотя на самом деле наверняка даже не улыбнулась. Ее метка отсканировалась поблизости, и Коннор свернул в этом направлении.   
«Неа. Видел — парень заявлен на перформансе? И одна из групп. Они андроиды, из наших. Просто там все анонимные. Тебя нужно переодеть, если хочешь там отжечь, в форме не получится».  
Коннор взвесил предложение. Норт разбиралась в развлечениях лучше, чем он, и обладала в чем-то сходным характером. Если ей нравится (и детективу Риду, мелькнула непрошенная мысль), значит, может понравиться и Коннору. Спешить не требовалось, до начала было еще полчаса: вероятно, там только ставили сцену.

***

Коннор не узнавал сам себя. Норт затащила его в какой-то незарегистрированный тату-салон, и за двадцать пять минут два АР700 и одна Норт сделали из него участника подпольных боев: вместо формы мешковатые черные брюки, тириумный регулятор прикрыт бинтами, раскрашенными ярко-синим. Норт окунула пальцы в рыжую краску и щедро брызнула на лицо, потом нарисовала молнию от лба до подбородка.  
— Неплохой Зигги вышел, — засмеялся АР700 по имени Крис, — мне нравится. Давай прическу поправим?  
— Не нужно, — попросил Коннор, — мне долго настраивать ее обратно.  
Вторая АР700, Мишель, нацепила на него светоотражающую повязку, закрывшую диод. Крис брызнул синей краской на бок, пятна стекли на брюки, и Норт фыркнула.  
Она сама была раскрашена еще жестче. Кроме того, изолирующая лента отрезала скин на половине лица и на правой руке. Металлизированная граница между пластиком и иллюзорной кожей сверкала золотом. Вместо майки ее грудь пересекала спиральная бинтовка разноцветными неоновыми лентами.   
— Оно легко отмывается, не смотри так. Завтра же будем в обычном виде, — Норт хлопнула его по плечу, оставив след. — Поехали, скоро начнется. Там весело, я не шучу.   
— Там стреляют?  
— Вы все обо мне плохо думаете, — фыркнула Норт. — На месте называй меня Пси. Тебя тоже бы переименовать, тусовка анонимная.  
Коннор задумался, как бы хотел представляться. Снова бросил на себя взгляд в зеркало, снова совершенно не узнал себя в сверкающем андроиде напротив. Он с самой сборки так не выглядел. Какие-то беженцы с нелегальных боев, а не серьезные лидеры восстания, один еще и полицейский. Но ему странным образом нравился этот вид. Коннор улыбнулся, и отражение весело оскалило зубы.   
— Кей. Будет очень странно?  
— Нормально, — Норт хмыкнула, — пускай Кей, потом переименуешься, когда захочешь. Мишель, Крис, подбросите нас?

Они прибыли за пять минут. Коннор поглядывал по сторонам, но не видел знакомого серебристого мотоцикла. Его собственный остался рядом с тату-студией, Норт пообещала, что ничего ему не сделается. Она выглядела очень живой и взволнованной; никакого мрачного ступора, порой нападавшего на нее в Иерихоне.  
Пришлось и на нее сменить множество расчетов. Коннор испытывал странное взволнованное возбуждение и постоянно улыбался.  
— Какой ты хищный, — заметила Мишель, хлопнув его по плечу. — Уверена, тебе понравится Экстрим, он клевый.  
— Отличный тип, — согласилась Норт, — хоть и человек.  
— Несколько правил, — озвучил Крис, — для новичков. Никого не сканировать. Если отсканировал, не деанонимизировать — выгонят. Проверка будет довольно тщательная, это чистые рейвы, на них нет наркоты.   
— Я детектив.  
— Ты андроид по имени Кей. Можешь вообще не упоминать, кем работаешь. Сейчас ты пришел потанцевать, оттаращиться, выйти уставшим и счастливым.  
Коннор не стал возражать. Он был достаточно хорошо знаком с концепцией работы под прикрытием и не стал бы ломать легенду.  
— Это единственный рейв Детройта с такими особенностями?  
— Без наркоты? Есть пара подражателей, но не так уж много. Организует все Экстрим, у него какие-то неплохие связи. Никакого оружия, кстати, — спохватилась Норт.  
Коннор снова кивнул. Да, он и не собирался с пистолетом искать Рида. В конце концов, это была личная миссия. Возможно, мелькнула мысль, сейчас стоило отступить. Не искать, не сканировать лица.   
Кажется, Норт наслаждалась этой концепцией анонимности, они с Мишель живо обсуждали, что будет, и как круто, когда можно просто оторваться без оглядки на обычную жизнь. Коннор скачал несколько популярных сетов танцевальных движений, чтобы не оказаться в неудобном положении.   
Ко входу уже стояла небольшая очередь. Двое андроидов-охранников и один человек, украшенные неоновыми лентами, тщательно сканировали и прощупывали входящих. Нескольких человек завернули — нашли пакетики красного льда и экстази.   
— На сегодня бан, — озвучил охранник долговязому парню с дредами. — Который раз попадаешься, я тебя в рожу уже знаю. Сказано же — чистые рейвы.   
Тот отошел в сторону, недовольно бурча.  
Коннор прошел проверку без малейшей задержки, Норт — тоже. Внутри уже играла какая-то музыка, которую Коннор опознал как «современную», микс анонимного композитора. Довольно скучная. Впрочем, собравшиеся тоже не проявляли особого энтузиазма: они бродили туда-обратно, общались, сбивались в группы, беседовали. Все обращались друг к другу по прозвищам. Возможно, стоило остаться в участке, тем более что Норт куда-то ускользнула, растворяясь среди разноцветных бинтов, растрепанных причесок всех оттенков неона, блеска открытого пластика. Коннор мигнул — на человеке напротив пластик был нарисован поверх кожи. Так странно. На некоторых бинтах видны были росчерки, похожие на подписи художника.  
Сканировать лица было очень тяжело: неоновая краска искажала восприятие, многие носили антисканирующие линзы, прячущие сетчатку, а брать у всех подряд пробы ДНК Коннору показалось избыточным. В конце концов, они ни в чем пока не провинились, кроме возбуждения интереса.

Свет вырубился. Светились отдельные полоски, но линзы Коннора едва воспринимали сохранившиеся оттенки. Музыка выключилась, голоса исчезли, осталось только неровное дыхание. Коннор замигал несколько раз, всматриваясь в неясное движение теней. Кто-то вышел на сцену, едва заметный на фоне еще более глубокой темноты.  
Над толпой поплыл звук — это определенно был голос, искаженный, глубокий, на самой границе восприятия людей. Тириум в системах отозвался рябью, и Коннор вздрогнул — одновременно со множеством других коротких звуков.   
По стенам пробежались искры, и вспыхнули прожектора черного света. Голос взмыл на волне криков, люди и андроиды вскинули руки, и Коннор тоже вскинул, вытягиваясь вверх. Тириумная помпа дала короткий сбой — показалось, что человек на сцене смотрит прямо на него. Скорее всего, человек: белая маска до самых глаз, серый жилет с косым кроем, бинты на руках.   
Абсолютно черные глаза вспыхнули в лучах прожекторов, по фигуре пробежали искры, высвечивая невидимый прежде узор, и голос взмыл вверх, завибрировал на чудовищной ноте, от которой поплыло в голове, рухнул, снова взлетел. Трассирующие лучи пронзали тьму, самым правильным показалось качнуться вперед, потом назад, следуя за движениями человека на сцене. Коннор кричал, потому что иначе вскипел бы изнутри. И все равно не мог повторить, не успевал, чувствовал, как ускользает суть, оставляя отчаянно ломанные, неловкие покачивания из того змеиного живого извива, который фиксировали линзы. Взгляд черных глаз скользнул по толпе, снова остановился прямо на Конноре, прошибая насквозь, голос метался и вибрировал — ни одного слова, только насыщенный мощный звук, немыслимо долгий для человеческих легких. Ладонь простерлась вперед, и кто-то из первых рядов вытянулся, хлопнул по ней, сбивая звук в короткий резкий скрежет.   
Только сейчас Коннор понял, что контроль звука был основан на принципе терменвокса. Движения буквально управляли дрожащими глубокими басами, заполнившими пространство вокруг: каждый изгиб, каждое касание. Голос парил над ними, вибрировал, проникал под скин. Резкие сбои посыпались один за другим, складываясь в свой ритм, ломаный, резкий — тело вздрагивало, следовать движениям было все сложнее, и Коннор изобретал что-то свое, внутри себя, уже не копируя в точности, а ловя и меняя. Он едва мог заметить, как двигаются люди и андроиды, как они тоже подхватывают, двигаясь в ритме — но все по-разному, ослепительно сияя в черном свете, незнакомые, неизвестные.  
Его собственные движения тоже что-то меняли — структуру потоков, тембр звука, и Коннор до дрожи слышал эти тончайшие перемены, собственный вклад, отчаянный взмывший вскрик — и тишина зазвенела на долгий пронзительный миг.  
И снова взмыло — резко, дергано, прокатывая танец по толпе, сдвигая с места, разбивая монолит на отдельные чувствующие песчинки. Время отщелкивалось в какой-то другой вселенной — по часам прошло всего несколько минут, когда голос превратился в неясный шепот и затих.  
Движение руки заставило перетечь звук от высокого к низкому и завибрировать в самой основе.  
— Вы не одни, — сказал человек со сцены. — Никто не один. Мы живые.  
И снова этот звук — не крик, не пение, а длинный отчаянный вздох, от которого Коннор снова забыл, где он, и зачем он здесь.


	2. Глава 2

Все вопросы были сняты: зачем Норт сюда ходила, зачем все сюда ходили, раскрашиваясь неоновыми красками. Всего полчаса выступления Экстрима были такой встряской, что Коннор дрожал даже в рухнувшей тишине. Кто-то пихнул ему тириум в руки, и это было невероятно нужно — состав слишком быстро распадался в такой атмосфере. Человек — да, определенно человек, все-таки Коннор смог это определить — последний раз скользнул над сценой и спрыгнул в зал, к толпе. Он улыбался, понял Коннор по мимическому движению. Диджея хлопали по плечам, подсовывали бинты, он расписывался, оставляя эти короткие росчерки, не похожие на буквы. На сцену выходила группа андроидов, у них уже были инструменты, вокалистки — две девиантки из Иерихона, рыжая и синеволосая, Коннор их узнал — вышли вперед.  
Экстрим остановился рядом.  
— Привет, Зигги, — сказал он. Голос искажали субчастоты.  
— Я Кей, — Коннор растерянно замер. Что можно сделать? Попросить роспись? Вблизи эти черные глаза казались еще более пронзительными. Ничего не прочитать — ни сетчатку, ни голос. Можно было, конечно, считать ДНК, но жест привлек бы внимание.  
— Так тоже неплохо. Первый раз тут?  
— Да. Только сегодня узнал.  
Диджей хмыкнул, брызнул на руку краской из баллончика и поставил отпечаток симметрично к тому, что оставила Норт, только красный, а не синий. Мгновенный порыв заставил поймать ладонь, сжать. В черном свете краска напоминала светящуюся кровь на месте преступления: человеческую кровь, конечно — тириум светился иначе. Разломанные линии бывшей сетки приказов вспыхнули перед глазами, будто их тоже могло высветить неоном.  
Почему-то Экстрим медлил, оставаясь напротив. Или снова локальный сбой восприятия времени? Прошло всего лишь несколько секунд.  
Грянула электрогитара. Контакт пропал, Экстрим повернулся к сцене и заорал:  
— Вперед, чумные!  
Девчонки рассмеялись, выходя вперед, и запели. Это тоже было неплохо, решил Коннор — но не так огненно, как в самом начале. Но песню «Восстань» он все-таки решил потом найти и добавить в плейлист, а может быть, и показать Хэнку.  
Экстрим оставался в зале. Оставался недалеко, хотя должен был, наверное, уйти, Коннор не был уверен, как поступают в таких случаях. Определенно, обычные участники не должны были видеть крохотные бисеринки пота, выступившие на открытой шее, и как расплывается от жары краска на коже. К серой ткани прилипла короткая серая шерстинка, и Коннор снял ее, забирая на анализ. Не то чтобы это было необходимо.  
Нет. Необходимо. Он хотел узнать про этого человека больше.  
«Тириумная лихорадка» выступала недолго: четыре ярких песни, и объявленный перерыв.  
Экстрим устремился на выход. С ним снова начали говорить, он успевал ответить всем, и Коннор отстал. Он все-таки не из этого мира. Шерстинка осталась в контейнере для образцов, стоило ее уничтожить, разумеется. Интересно, какое животное у Экстрима — может быть, кошка, или крупная крыса? Или очень небольшая собака? Щенок?  
— Кей, пошли подышим, а? — Экстрим махнул рукой, и за спиной кто-то отчетливо вздохнул.  
Снаружи уже почти стемнело. Ветер дул со стороны реки, и показалось, что стало почти прохладно, хотя температура пока опустилась всего на пару градусов. Отсюда было видно даунтаун и далекую Башню Киберлайф.  
— Один пришел? — спросил Экстрим.  
— С подругой.  
— Круто.  
Они молчали. Взбудораженные чувства улеглись в новом порядке. Коннор все еще не был уверен, стоит лезть глубже или нет.  
— Я не подозревал, что наши Трейси поют.  
— Они талантливые. Могут выйти на большую сцену.  
— А ты?  
— Не хочу. Мне тут нравится, — Экстрим повернулся к нему, подмигнул как-то странно — сразу двумя глазами, как будто не умел.  
Дернуло смутным узнаванием, но Коннор остановил поисковый алгоритм. Он смотрел на Экстрима и старался не так широко улыбаться. Это могло показаться пугающим.  
— Я не должен спрашивать, кто ты в обычной жизни?  
— Нет. Мне нравится, что никто тут понятия не имеет о других.  
Наружу выходили и другие люди, но оставались в стороне.  
— Экс! — рявкнули за спиной так, что Коннор резко выпрямился.  
Норт подошла, схватила обоих за плечи, притягивая к себе, и Экстрим хмыкнул.  
— Пси, рад тебя видеть. Хорошо прошло?  
— Да ты охуел быть таким крутым. Я тебе клянусь, вылезла ошибка деления на ноль, а у тебя, Кей?  
— Мне очень понравилось.  
Экстрим перевел взгляд с Норт на него, кивнул.  
— У тебя охуенная подруга, скажу честно. Встречаетесь?  
— Ваще ни разу, — фыркнула Норт, — но лучше не подкатывать, Кей та еще жопа.  
Коннор мигнул, пытаясь понять, что это было, Экстрим расхохотался и ткнул ее в бинтовку над тириумным регулятором, Норт тоже засмеялась, отмахнулась и ушла, уводя еще пару человек в своем неповторимом стиле.  
Определенно, Экстрим улыбался под своей маской. Коннор ощутил острый порыв снять ее и рассмотреть лицо ближе.  
— Она тебя запугала? Ничего не спрашивать, ничего не говорить? Пси жесткая.  
— Нет. Я просто не знаю, какие вопросы стоит задавать, чтобы не испортить, — Коннор сделал неловкий жест, — это.  
— Где ты учился танцевать?  
— Нигде. Скачал движения, потом импровизировал.  
— Очень круто. Есть чему учиться, но для первого раза просто круто.  
Коннора раньше так не хвалили. В груди растеклось непривычное тепло, не связанное с жарой на улице. Он осторожно перебирал чувства внутри, пытаясь назвать, но названия не приходили. Кажется, это был третий действительно заинтересовавший его человек, после Хэнка и детектива Рида.  
Типаж ближе к детективу Риду, но представить того улыбающимся и делающим комплименты было немыслимо, абсолютно выбивалось из схемы, так что этот вариант Коннор отбросил. Рид где-то там, среди сотни других, если вообще приехал, а не отправился домой. Мотоцикла все равно не было рядом.  
— Знаешь, это забавно. В обычной жизни мы можем работать в одном здании. Тут могут встречаться банкиры и их жертвы, адвокаты и подзащитные, друг о друге не подозревая, — Экстрим поднял взгляд, и Коннор тоже поднял. Высокое, серое от засветки небо прошивали тонкие звезды.  
— Ты хотел бы узнать, кто я?  
— Да. Но тогда магия исчезнет. Пошли, сейчас «Червоточина» отожжет, а потом будет охуенно. Тебе понравится.  
Коннор кивнул и последовал за ним. 

Они немного разошлись — Экстрим запрыгнул на сцену, заговорил с высокой лысой женщиной: уточнял, как смонтирован звукосниматель. Коннор не нашел Норт и пробросил к ней канал.  
«Что именно происходит?»  
«Ты ему понравился, вот что», — Норт прислала смех. — «Взаимно, как я вижу. Ты вечно ныл, что у тебя на работе сплошные мудаки».  
Коннор не описал бы свои рассказы о работе в подобных выражениях, но спорить не стал. У Норт были свои соображения. И она редко ошибалась.  
«Мне стоит беспокоиться?»  
«Только о том, что он скрытный параноик, и не будет палиться. Даже я не знаю, что он за хрен в реальной жизни».  
Высокий белый мужчина от двадцати пяти до сорока пяти лет, темные волосы. Да, искать можно было долго. Хоть что-то о нем бы узнать... Но Коннор остановил себя.  
Даже детектив Рид перестал быть настолько важен. Сейчас происходило что-то крайне любопытное, не имеющее отношение к работе, терять это не хотелось. В кратком порыве Коннор уничтожил улику, решив спросить позже и не проверять ответ на правдивость.  
Женщина развела руки, Экстрим спрыгнул со сцены и скоро вынырнул прямо у Коннора.  
— Я ждал группу.  
— Червоточина — это ее псевдоним. Она и есть группа. Кстати, играет на гигатерме лучше меня.  
Сеть показала всего лишь десяток упоминаний названия «гигатерм». «Дикая помесь диджейского пульта и терменвокса, использовать практически невозможно, если вы не осьминог».  
Человек, оставивший отзыв, явно не слышал того, что сейчас слышал Коннор: тончайший переливающийся звук, невероятно гармоничный. Внезапные разрывы тоже складывались в ритм, буквально дергающий за шарниры. Танцевать под него было проще, чем в начале — или Коннор привык, и уже с легкостью находил подходящие движения. Кто-то его копировал, Экстрим подхватил, танец распространялся от них, как от точки роста, легкий, будоражащий. Время исказилось и пролетело с удивительной скоростью.  
Обычные фонари погасли, остался только черный свет, яркие линии и брызги, сияющие бинты и светящийся из-под скина пластик. Темная человеческая рука поверх ладони, переплетенные пальцы, дрожащее напряжение в груди, от которого хотелось просто вынуть тириумный регулятор.  
Когда музыка затихла и вернулся свет, Коннор не стал отдергивать руку, только бросил короткий взгляд. Отдернул Экстрим. У него отчаянно билась жилка на запястье, выступили вены на тыльной стороне ладони и на открытом виске. Коннор подумал, что можно отсканировать отпечаток пальца, но оборвал себя. Решил же не ломать игру.  
— Пока мы горячи, как ядро звезды, я проведу «Взаимопроникновение», — сказал андроид, выходя на сцену. Он был без скина и без одежды — израненный когда-то PL600. Коннор узнал его мгновенно, даже не успел остановить сканирование: Саймон.  
Кто бы мог подумать. Половина Иерихона тут.  
Правила были простые — следовать его движениям, естественным образом объединяясь с ближайшими соседями — сцепляться локтями. Может быть, дело было в предыдущем напряжении, а может, в чем-то еще. Свет полностью погас, только светились заряженные краски. По цепочке, в которой был заключен Коннор, прошла волна давления, толкнувшая его вперед. Экстрим твердо держал его справа, кто-то незнакомый — слева. За ладонь взялись спереди, кто-то подцепил локти сзади, нити объединялись в сплошную ткань, плотное переплетение, передающее волны. Не было никакой музыки, только дыхание. Кто-то вскрикнул вдруг, подхватили, передали, выводя в сторону. Закружилась голова — системы не справлялись с потоком странных неопознанных чувств, Коннор прекратил анализ, закрывая глаза и позволяя двигать себя в едином потоке, передавая движение. В каком-то смысле это тоже был танец.  
Что-то внутри встало на место, как сбоившая раньше деталь.  
Ему было отчаянно хорошо. Кто-то заплакал прямо перед ним, цепочки начали распадаться, оставляя Коннора потерянным во тьме. Ладонь тронули чужие пальцы, разделяя внезапное одиночество.  
Свет мягко вернулся. Заиграла музыка, которой управляла Червоточина. Это было уже что-то легкое. Люди и андроиды вокруг выдыхали, вытирали глаза, начиная улыбаться. Кто-то начал танцевать, кто-то отошел в сторонку, отхлебывая воду, Саймона обступили, он уже был в скине и одет только в несколько небрежно повязанных полос ткани. Одна из полос прятала лицо, открывая только глаза.  
Тириум расходовался все еще намного быстрее обычного. Когда Экстрим потянул за собой, Коннор последовал, ни на секунду не задумавшись. Они на этот раз пошли в глубину, в переплетение серых коридоров. Тут когда-то стояли машины, разбиравшие мертвые корпуса андроидов, а теперь остались только следы на стенах и полу. Два ближайших зала были разрисованы граффити целиком, в буквальном смысле — даже пол и потолок были раскрашены. Третий оказался отмечен только небольшим тегом в углу, и тут стояли несколько мешков с баллонами неоновых красок. 

— Меня что-то перегрузило, — признался Экстрим, привалившись к стене. — Си всегда делает что-то душераздирающее.  
Да. Это было очень хорошее описание пережитого.  
— Мне жаль, что я не узнал обо всем этом раньше, — Коннор стоял рядом. — Мне хочется задать очень много вопросов.  
— Просто приходи на следующий рейв. Мы проводим их обычно раз в месяц-два, но летом бывает чаще.  
Снова была эта улыбка, отразившаяся в глазах. Смотреть на Экстрима не надоедало. Открытыми оставались только несколько полосок кожи: на лице вокруг глаз, на руках, на шее, этого не хватало для полноценного анализа, но вспыхивать внутри это ничуть не мешало. Острые, сладкие искры, проскальзывающие по внутренним структурам.  
Снова попытки запустить алгоритм анализа, сознательно подавляемые.  
Экстрим был чуть-чуть ниже ростом. Коннор стоял уже слишком близко, наверное, потому что чувствовал его температуру, видел собственное искаженное отражение в глазах и мог только гадать, какого они цвета под склеральными линзами. Еще чуть-чуть ближе. Осторожно положить руку на плечо.  
— Let’s turn on and be not alone... Gimme your hands, ’cause you’re wonderful...  
Мелодия легко нашлась: Экстрим напел «Rock ‘n‘ Roll Suicide», и это было очевидным приглашением. Прижимать ладонь к ладони, как будто андроиду, было все-таки недостаточно. Прижать губы сквозь тонкую ткань маски — уже лучше. Краска с лица оставляла пятна, а Коннор все целовал и целовал, переплетая пальцы, снимая скин, будто мог соединиться, все сильнее злился от этой проклятой преграды. Так легко оказалось обнять, прижать к себе твердое, почти андроидное тело. Коннор скользнул губами выше, тронул переносицу. Маска сбилась, открывая шрам, и снова алгоритм сработал слишком быстро.  
Не было сил себя остановить и не просканировать ДНК, взятое с кожи. И выбросить из головы, потому что прямо сейчас стало вдруг неважно.  
Экстрим отстранился, двинулся назад и торопливо поправил маску с размазанным отпечатком красной молнии. Он очень тяжело дышал. Глаза блестели.  
— Слушай, Кей, нам точно не стоило, — он зажмурился, открыл глаза. — Пиздец как неудобно, я даже не знаю, который ты из... Ладно, неважно. Ты просто охренительный, но я хватил лишнего. Извини.  
Коннор понял, что сам выглядит не лучше. Его колотило от жгучего жара в системах, от плавящего чувства в тириумном насосе. Факты сошлись, как он от них ни пытался увернуться весь этот долгий прекрасный вечер. Детектив Рид не смешивался с толпой. Рид управлял этой толпой.  
Рид потрясающе пел.  
Рид мог быть живым, как девиант.

— Я сделал что-то не так?  
— Нет. Это я идиот, — Рид потер виски, — у меня что-то типа одностороннего краша, знаешь, в чувака, которому на меня очень глубоко наплевать и который чертовски похож на тебя. Пиздец, так не говорят уже, наверное, но черт с ним. Вроде как нечестно, понимаешь?  
Коннор не понимал. Первый же запрос дал понять, что человеческие отношения — это слишком сложно.  
— Ты не хочешь продолжения, — сказал он медленно. — Я могу уйти.  
— Нет, ну к черту. Оставайся. Честно, я обычно на симпатичных ребят с ногами не лезу. Все сегодня как-то через жопу.  
Все варианты ответа казались неправильными. Все варианты развития — тоже. Под маской классного диджея Экстрима притаился детектив Рид.  
Или на самом деле под шкурой Рида всегда прятался Экстрим?  
— Наверное, это тяжело — жить двойной жизнью, — озвучил он вслух. — Сложно не путаться.  
Рид кивнул. Он все еще стоял близко. Ощущение от его губ, пусть и сквозь ткань, все еще не истаяло. Коннор сомневался, что сможет забыть. Что хочет забыть.  
Завтра это очень усложнит ему работу.  
Сегодня он сделал шаг к сумкам с красками.  
— Друг учил меня рисовать. Правда, не граффити. Никогда не пробовал рисовать граффити.  
— Я совершенно не умею. Хочешь? — Рид кивнул. — Можешь забрать с собой несколько цветов, это общие краски.  
Коннор посмотрел на него еще раз. Теперь было невозможно понять, как же он не узнал сразу: рост, разворот плеч, шрам на брови, уголки глаз, плохо прикрытый волосами шрам от ожога на левом виске и совсем не прикрытый резаный — на правом.  
Конечно, он знал каждый след на коже. И этого, конечно же, было недостаточно.  
Он не знал потерянного Рида. Не видел испуганного Рида, отдергивающего слишком близко оказавшуюся руку. Про кого тот мог говорить?  
Коннор собирался заняться этим вопросом завтра. Может быть, кто-то из других детективов его серии, несколько восьмисотых работали в соседних отделах; может, девятисотая спецназовская серия. Вокруг было весьма много андроидов, очень на него похожих, и они все сейчас вызывали едва переносимый гнев.  
Маркус говорил, что для рисования нужно фокусироваться на чувствах, а не на конкретной картинке. Что срисовать точь-в-точь легко, но нет смысла.  
Он взял серебристый, неоновый синий и алый, несколько белых, нашел фонарь черного цвета, закопанный под баллоны, и поставил его в центре. Хватило пары прысков, чтобы понять, как ведет себя поток краски. Можно было закрыть глаза и сосредоточиться на той буре внутри, от которой было почти больно, и рисовать ее, не чувствуя времени.

Рисунок был едва читаем. Все же Маркус был неправ — нужен был талант, а не только чувства. Рид неподвижно стоял, глядя на изображение. Там были две фигуры, упирающиеся в алую стену приказа, толкающие ее изо всех сил, и только несколько обломков разлетелись по сторонам. Такие условные фигуры, что могли быть кем угодно. Быть может, даже тем, другим.  
— Когда-нибудь тут сделают музей, — пробормотал Рид. — На тебя будут водить экскурсии. «Гениальный мурал неизвестного автора».  
Невозможно было представить, чтобы так он сказал бы без маски на лице, подумал Коннор с наступающим унынием. Это было так хорошо и так плохо, что название не подобрать.  
— Мой друг рисует лучше.  
— Значит, нарисует тут рядом. Будут два гениальных мурала. Ты чертовски крутой, Кей. Если б не мои правила с анонимностью, я бы пошел выяснять, кто ты такой. Чисто чтобы не проебать.  
«А я уже выяснил».  
— Думаю, это будет излишне, — сказал Коннор вслух. — Хотя в анонимности есть свои минусы.  
— Ага. Мой брат никогда не ходит на рейвы, а если я его приглашу, он сразу допрет, кто я такой.  
Коннор на миг усомнился в собственных выводах. У детектива Рида не было братьев, только младшая сестра, живущая в Дании. Но люди часто называли сиблингами некровных родственников.  
— Я бы мог при... нет, не мог, — Коннор качнул головой в отрицании. — Жаль. Я думаю, ему бы понравилось.  
Пауза, наполненная непроговоренным, висела несколько секунд. Потом Рид перетянул маску на лице, скрывая отпечаток, брызнул на ладонь и подновил рисунок на лице Коннора — пальцы в краске прошлись по скину, едва касаясь. На этот раз уже ничего больше — только короткое касание, недолгое тепло.  
Они скоро вернулись в зал, и снова был диджей Экстрим, ведущий программу до глубокой ночи, пока не устали даже андроиды. Желающим танцевать до утра сообщили, что программа закрыта, и предложили следить за объявлениями в даркнете.  
Коннор пошел к дверям, пытаясь взглядом найти Норт, но постоянно выцеплял только Рида. Они будто не пытались специально идти рядом, но оказались в двух шагах, и в густой черной темноте снаружи Коннор первым коснулся плеча и сделал два шага в сторону.  
— Будет очень неуместно прийти еще раз?  
— Что? Приходи, конечно, — снова была эта улыбка, отразившаяся морщинками у глаз. — Я повешу обновление, или спроси Пси, я связываюсь с андроидами через нее.  
— Ты будешь рад меня видеть?  
— Да.  
Коннору всегда было сложно общаться с детективом Ридом из-за реакций встроенного детектора лжи, но сейчас тот говорил совершенно честно.  
Секунду они стояли рядом и по единому порыву соединили ладони. Коннор очистил ладонь от скина, как будто это могло помочь соединиться с человеческими мыслями. Пробежали сверкающие искры.  
— Увидимся, — заключил Рид, убирая руку. — Через месяц или даже пару недель.  
«Раньше, чем ты думаешь».

Коннор дождался Норт, коротко прощаясь с уходящими. Та шла в компании Трейси и их группы, но быстро махнула рукой и пошла вперед, уводя Коннора за собой.  
— Что случилось?  
— Почему ты думаешь?.. — Коннор оборвал фразу. Конечно, она понимала. Ее социальные программы позволяли насквозь его видеть. — Оказалось, что ему нравится кто-то другой из моей линейки.  
— Точно другой? Он знает вашу линейку?  
— Многие знают, про детективов и спецназ много писали, — Коннор принял решение не выдавать правду.  
— Но ты его не опознал?  
— Старался не сканировать.  
Они сели в машину. Норт молчала, очень задумчивая. Коннор тоже пока не готов был говорить — пережитое никак не могло уложиться. Он хотел обсудить все с Хэнком.  
— Знаешь, мне кажется, Экстрим уже не справляется, — сказала вдруг Норт. — До революции это была маленькая тусовка для своих, человек на двадцать, ну сорок, не больше. Сейчас приходит до двух сотен, и это еще половину отсеивают на пороге. Я предлагала ему хотя бы донат устроить, но он уперся и не хочет.  
— Как вы познакомились?  
— Трейси сказали, что нашли какую-то охрененную тусовку и там всем понравилось, как они поют. Я поперлась с ними проверить, чтобы ни один кожаный мешок их не тронул, ну и вот, прижилась.  
Раскрашенное лицо делало ее почти незнакомой. Конечно, это была иллюзия, Коннор помнил об этом, но все равно не мог не думать, что сам он едва напоминал себя прежнего. И дело было, конечно, не только в молнии поперек лица. Он все еще остро помнил каждое мгновение.  
— То есть это все на бюджет одного человека? — Коннор мигнул.  
— Типа того. Он даже криптосчет отказался публиковать.  
Это объясняло переработки. В сущности, это очень многое объясняло в манерах детектива Рида. Коннор поймал себя на том, что пытается найти оправдания его обычному поведению, и оборвал процедуру. Он все еще не был готов связать образы полноценно. Требовалась помощь того, кто разбирается в людях лучше, чем Норт.  
— Подбрось меня к Хэнку, я заберу форму и мотоцикл завтра. Мне нужно подумать.  
— Будешь приходить еще?  
— Да. И постараюсь помочь.  
Норт кивнула.

***

Сумо поднял голову и завыл так, что Коннор подпрыгнул, а Хэнк вылетел из спальни с пистолетом, в пижаме.  
— Боже мой, Кон, ты в норме?  
— Все в порядке, — Коннор поднял руки, — Сумо, это я, не бойся.  
Псу пришлось тщательнейше обнюхать его руки — только тогда Сумо поверил и успокоился, возвращаясь обратно.  
— Тебя захватили инопланетяне?  
— Я ходил на рейв. Извини, что пришел так поздно.  
Коннор проверил — два часа ночи. Конечно, Хэнку следовало спать.  
— Они сдурели в среду устраивать? Нет. Стоп. Какой нахер рейв, зачем? Ты там кого-то ловил?  
Коннор изложил наикратчайшую версию истории, не включая правду о диджее Экстриме, дал послушать часть получасового трека. Хэнк слушал и фыркал, помогая оттереть краску с лица. Запись ему явственно не понравилась.  
— В мое время предполагалось, что в песнях будет или музыка, или уж слова, — буркнул он. — Старею.  
Коннор вздохнул. Жаль, ему на секунду показалось... Собственный энтузиазм показался скорее избыточной реакцией.  
— Там была музыка. Возможно, стоило бы лично присутствовать для того, чтобы ощутить атмосферу.  
Хэнк хмыкнул, потом задумчиво кивнул, растрепал Коннору волосы.  
— Как быстро растут дети. Вот уже я твои вкусы не понимаю.  
Под кондиционером становилось легче. Перегретые системы успокаивались, и фантомное чувство прикосновения, все еще сохраненное среди собранных данных, стало чуть-чуть слабее.  
Черный свет рассеялся окончательно. Коннор пошел в душ, и когда вернулся, Хэнк скорчился носом в терминал с открытым поиском по запросу «диджей Экстрим» — уснул прямо на диване. Пришлось очень осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, перенести его в постель.  
Конечно, спать андроидам не требовалось, но все равно Коннор ушел в неполную отключку — требовалось время, чтобы уложить пережитое. Во вспышках моделирования дремы то и дело он возвращался к моменту, когда видел знакомый шрам, показавшийся из-под белой ткани, испятнанной краской. В системах от этого что-то вздрагивало.


	3. Глава 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В честь дня рождения внезапная глава)

В восемь утра из детективов на месте был только Рид. Коннор всегда приходил чуть раньше, чем Хэнк — в отделе они не афишировали, что живут вместе. Большинство коллег-людей знали, конечно, как и все андроиды.  
На этот раз оптика выхватывала знакомые лица. Всего шестеро RK800, его сиблингов, уцелело после бунта в хранилище Киберлайф, плюс освобождены были четырнадцать RK900 разных молдов. В Центральном отделении работали трое восьмисотых, кроме него самого, и шестеро девятисотых. Остальные разъехались по стране. 

«Он к тебе неровно дышит». Почему-то социальная программа наотрез отказывалась принимать этот вариант как вводную.  
— Доброе утро, детектив.  
— Одно слово про сон — и я прострелю тебе башку.  
Коннор сдержался. Он и так видел — за последние двое суток Рид спал не больше пяти часов. Мешки под глазами, нездоровый цвет кожи, все признаки переутомления и стресса, какие только можно собрать на одном лице.  
Коннор принес стакан чистой воды, поставил рядом, и положил блистер с обезболивающим.  
Рид искоса глянул снизу вверх, но выпил. Промолчал. Значит, голова действительно болела.  
Его отчет был уже зарегистрирован в системе — как черновик. В нем было довольно много опечаток. Больше обычного. Но и тут вмешиваться Коннор не стал, садясь за свой стол и погружаясь в работу: он в основном занимался преступлениями, связанными с андроидами. За вечер и ночь поступило два десятка дел. Большинство не требовали его вмешательства, Коннор назначил их коллегам и занялся теми, которые выглядели неоднозначно.  
Мысли шли в несколько потоков, социальная программа снова и снова спотыкалась на вводной от Хэнка. Привычное восприятие полностью ей противоречило, услышанное вчера — тем более. Коннор ненавидел застревать, но снова и снова прокатывался по инфосбросу, не в силах провести дальнейшие итерации.  
Нужно было выяснить точно. Опрос отдела? Нет, противоречит рабочей этике. Мнение единственного человека, которого Коннор мог спросить, он уже знал.  
Хэнк выглядел бодрым и выспавшимся, они обменялись с Ридом странными взглядами.   
— Ты подохнуть-то прямо тут не собираешься?  
— А ты?  
— Не смешно. Я в порядке, а ты — нет.  
Детектив Рид показал Хэнку фак и вернулся к работе.   
— Что с ним? — тихо буркнул Хэнк. — Давно он таким трупом не являлся.  
Около месяца, подумал Коннор. Со времени прошлого рейва. Видимо, демонтаж сцены затянулся до утра. Следовало подумать об этом заранее и предложить помощь.  
Все-таки отношение изменилось. Приходилось теперь контролировать реакции, не проявлять их раньше времени — в конце концов, Коннор обещал не деанонимизировать Рида.  
Не следовало лезть. Все стало сложнее. Намного сложнее.  
Мысль «а что, если он говорил обо мне?» снова соскользнула, увязнув в противоречивых данных.

Впрочем, Коннору было чем заняться, кроме тревожных размышлений. Несколько нападений на андроидов, два убийства, в которых обвинялись бывшие жертвы насилия — следовало довести их до суда в наиболее выгодном для Иерихона свете, и защитить обвиняемых. Хэнк вполголоса матерился, пытаясь разобраться в беспорядочных записях группы наблюдения.  
— Да что они несут, — пробормотал он, — что у них там за толпы шляются под местом складирования?   
Коннор взял паузу и отсканировал его дело. Наркоторговля, конечно. Крупный по детройтским меркам дилер, которого вели несколько наблюдающих групп, но за два месяца даже лицо в кадр не попало. Один адрес наблюдения привлек внимание: Седьмой полигон. Коннор добавил себя в ассигнованные, дождался подтверждения от Хэнка и просмотрел полный отчет этой группы. Судя по всему, наблюдение велось с противоположной от вчерашнего рейва стороны. На полигоне было множество подземных сооружений, настоящий лабиринт. Коннор помнил, что вход тоже был севернее, с другой стороны — там прошел и он сам. Здесь же, почти в полукилометре от точки, была другая группа людей в характерных костюмах, втягивающаяся в здание. Рядом с ними стоял белый мужчина. От двадцати пяти до сорока пяти лет, темные волосы, серая жилетка, белая маска на лице. Судя по таймингу, он стоял в то же самое время, когда Рид вышел на сцену и запел.  
Укол тревоги заставил пересмотреть кадры. Люди на них курили красный лед из маленьких чиллумов, а уж потом входили. Судя по всему, отсеянные с основного рейва, но решившие повеселиться отдельно. Коннор снова и снова возвращался взглядом к человеку в костюме диджея Экстрима, который стоял рядом с ними.   
Капитан Фаулер выплыл из своего кабинета и откашлялся, привлекая внимание.  
— Северный двадцать восьмой только что передал нам дело. Труп на Седьмом полигоне.   
Коннор бросил короткий взгляд на Рида. Тот замер и слушал очень внимательно. Дело еще не попало в систему, нельзя было проверить, что происходит. Внутри нарастала нервозность. Полигон большой, напомнил он себе.  
— Там какая-то тусовка была вчера, — сказал Хэнк. — Типа рейва, опергруппа прислала фотоотчет. Это наш дилер-невидимка решил потусить с друзьями, похоже.  
— Позвольте заняться делом, капитан, — сказал Рид.  
— Эй, я его веду!  
— Хэнк, у тебя больше одной точки на. Продолжай координировать работу групп, — Фаулер осмотрелся. — Рид — за главного. Бери Коннора, отправляйтесь. Криминалисты уже на месте.   
— Джеффри! — не выдержал Хэнк. — Это мое дело!  
— Твое дело — источник красного льда, который три месяца уже на улицах всплывает! Свободны.   
Коннор поднялся и последовал за Ридом. Капитан не стал снимать его доступ с дела Хэнка, это позволяло координировать ситуацию — и так было очевидно, что труп, нелегальный рейв и человек в костюме Экстрима могут быть связаны.   
Коннору очень не нравилась эта связь.

Рид выбрал ближайшую доступную полицейскую машину, сел на водительское сидение и секунду помедлил перед тем, как пристегнуться.  
— Херня какая-то, — пробормотал он вслух. — Кого там понесло сдохнуть?  
— Опознание еще не проведено, — ответил Коннор. — Труп попытались уничтожить, потом спрятать, он в плохом состоянии.   
Наконец-то открыли доступ к новому делу. Коннор передал на лобовое стекло трансляцию с терминала, на ходу вникая сам.  
Конечно, он включил кадр с поддельным Экстримом. Рид коротко взглянул и отвел взгляд, не показывая узнавания, но его уровень стресса взлетел до опасных границ. Нужно было бы сказать, что Коннор был там и знает, что это подделка, но сейчас он вдруг сам засомневался.  
Брат вместо сестры? Может, оговорка? Но шрамы и тест ДНК однозначно подтвердили личность Рида. Никогда раньше Коннор не был в такой странной ситуации, и мысли буксовали, утопая в развилках вариаций.  
— Чего тупишь-то? — Рид бросил взгляд. — Ладно я до утра херней страдал, а ты? Форма новая, смотрю. Бухал с горя, что проследить не удалось?  
Коннор мигнул. Он не ожидал, что Рид заметит эту деталь. Конечно, его обычная форма осталась в тату-салоне, пришлось распаковать запасную. Кроме того, человеческая способность маскировать важные события неважными словами просто потрясала.  
Как бы выяснить, о ком говорил Экстрим? Коннор ощутил неприятное расщепление потоков мышления, которые обычно ухудшали его производительность: одновременно он думал о трупе, об ухудшении ситуации с красным льдом и о том, что у Рида очень красивые руки. Последний поток Коннор заглушил усилием воли.  
— После того, как вы обнаружили мой жучок, детектив, я занялся своими делами, а после вернулся домой.   
— Хрена ли вообще полез?  
— Мне стала любопытна ваша личность, детектив. Я признаю, что это был не лучший способ, но на прямые вопросы вы не отвечаете.  
Коннор заметил, что уровень стресса чуть-чуть снизился. Рид криво ухмыльнулся, глядя на дорогу. Кондиционер в машине работал на полную мощность, было даже прохладно, но на висках у Рида все равно выступили крохотные капли пота.  
Очень сильно нервничал, очень устал. Явно не хватало сил даже на привычную пикировку.  
Как бы выяснить, о ком он говорил? Может,все-таки уточнить мнение Хэнка опросом по отделу? Моделирование снова показало, что это будет выглядеть очень странно, и вызовет неоднозначную реакцию. Можно было спросить самого Рида — «испытываете ли вы ко мне симпатию?» — наиболее простой и ясный подход.  
Почему этот вариант программа считала статистическим выбросом?   
Коннор углубился в анализ вероятностей, отсекая остальные мысли: все равно строить предположения по делу было слишком рано, он не знал, за что зацепиться.   
Что будет, если задать вопрос напрямую? Скорее всего, он получит обычную реакцию Рида — колкую и уклончивую, не отвечающую по существу.   
Или нет. Коннор мигнул, нащупав источник тревоги. В одном из вариантов, опасно вероятном, Рид бросал «Да что ты о себе возомнил, жестянка!» и едко ржал. Даже воображаемый, этот хохот буквально заставлял дернуться тириумный насос.  
Нужно добраться до правды другим способом. Не таким разрушительным в случае негативного ответа. Детектив Рид слишком хорошо умел его зацепить.  
— Выныривай из нирваны, приехали, — на плечо прилетела рука и на мгновение замерла в прикосновении. Коннор переключился на актуальное дело.

Несмотря на прошедшие после революции полгода, Коннор отметил множество следов тириума и биокомпонентов, вбитых в землю на полигоне. Они прошли со стороны открытого хранилища, куда корпуса свозили для частичной переработки, до первого из ближайших сооружений. Дискомфортное место. Рид не сказал ничего про кладбище, обошелся без ехидства, и это было очень кстати.  
У дверей лежали окурки, крупинки красного льда, просыпанные во время забивки, несколько зажигалок.  
— Это определенно не был чистый рейв, — пробормотал Коннор, сканируя следы. Крови он не зафиксировал, и прошел в двери.  
Там был уже эксперт-криминалист из людей и пара андроидов-патрульных.  
— Добрый день, детективы, — обратился эксперт, Николас Флей, специалист хорошего уровня. Коннор кивнул ему, возвращая приветствие.  
— Где труп-то? — Рид осмотрелся. Он все время неодобрительно хмурился.  
— Мы пока не стали извлекать, посмотрите на месте, потом заберем.  
— Кто сообщил?  
— Анонимный источник, голос с искажением. Указали место и время. Раскаяние напало, что ли.  
Коннор добавил эту версию в обработку, изучая следы. Здесь тоже стоял гигатерм: несколько раскатанных по импровизированной сцене полос звукоснимателей. Та же модель, что и у Рида, и неудивительно — на рынке в Америке было всего две подходящих модели схожих параметров, и вторая в объеме была с грузовик.  
— Дорогая игрушка, — заметил Николас. — Интересно, почему бросили.  
Другой зал, но очень схожий с тем, в котором был сам Коннор. Расстояние — ровно 427 метров. Там на полу тоже был мусор, конечно — неоновые бинты, пустые баллоны с краской, обертки от шоколада. Но здесь определенно употребляли наркотики, и здесь была кровь — Коннор нашел след на полу, присел и отправил образец в рот. Множество следов тириума — но все старые, полугодичные.  
— Ну что? Свежая? — напряженно спросил Рид. Даже не пошутил про вампиров.   
— Относительно. Я сканирую ДНК, это займет около минуты.  
— Протащили труп отсюда, — сказал Флей, — и запихали под эту платформу.  
Следы уже затоптали, но капли крови подтверждали его слова. Рид заглянул под «сцену», Коннор присел рядом, сканируя останки.  
Он взял еще один образец, задумался, проверяя данные. Совпадений среди зарегистрированных ДНК не было, пришлось отправить запрос в расширенную базу опознания.  
— Могу пока сказать, что это мужчина, не старше двадцати лет, азиат, — Коннор взял еще один образец с кожи, покрытой ожогами. — Следы получены посмертно. Концентрация красного льда в крови не летальна, но там также есть амфетамин.   
— Головомойка, значит, — Рид натянул перчатки, отмотал бинты, открывая сохранную кожу.  
— Геморрагический синдром от сочетания препаратов, — кивнул Коннор. Он видел такое не впервые. — Смерть наступила около шести часов назад, облили плавиковой кислотой около четырех часов назад. Достаточно бессмысленное действие.   
— Откуда взяли-то столько!   
— Она используется при переработке тириума в красный лед. — Коннор несколько раз мигнул, собирая данные. — Возможно, мы нашли лабораторию дилера для дела 76-3342.  
— Хэнков невидимка? — Рид присвистнул.   
Флей глянул на терминале указанное дело и кивнул. Да, факторы сходились. Раньше не удавалось найти источник производства. Коннор еще раз обошел зал, внимательно сканируя следы, и обнаружил проход в связанные помещения.  
— Забираем труп на анализ? — спросил Флей. — А то тут дышать невозможно.  
— Забирайте, — распорядился Рид. — Мы еще посмотрим, может, найдем больше.  
Шансов было не слишком много. Шесть часов назад было около четырех утра, можно было поискать на камерах подозрительные машины, но, судя по тому, что тут остался гигатерм, дилер-«невидимка» бросил все, что мог, и сбежал.  
— Я думаю, он сейчас заляжет на дно, — сказал Коннор. — Другие группы наблюдения не дали информации по активности, но он мог перевезти оборудование в место, которое мы пока не обнаружили, или использовать запасной план.  
— Или продолжит на хайпе, — пробормотал Рид. — Труп образовался в четыре, так? В это время обычно не тусят, особенно в середине недели, дуют самые упорные. Большинство ушли раньше и могут быть даже не в курсе, оставшиеся попытались спрятать этого жмурика и свалить, кто-то раскаялся и стукнул нам. Нужно не допустить проникновения в прессу.  
Коннор отсканировал упоминания и качнул головой.  
— Поздно. Detroit Today и Gossips Weekly выпустили сообщения на сайтах, в утренних новостях было упоминание о жертве нелегального рейва. Это плохо.  
— Псец это. Полный псец, — Рид треснул кулаком по стене. — Теперь точно заляжет!  
Он не показывал тревоги за собственный рейв, но только внешне — его уровень стресса оставался чрезвычайно высоким.

Коридор привел их в новый зал. И еще в один, поглубже, где Коннор обнаружил следы плавиковой кислоты и тириума на полу.   
— Все демонтировали, — сказал он. — Судя по следам, лаборатория была небольшая, но производительная: на десять-двенадцать килограмм в месяц.  
— А у Хэнка там что?  
— Около десяти килограмм льда из неизвестного источника.   
— Ну, проебали, — Рид стукнул теперь кулаком по ладони. — Прямо под носом был! Псец!  
Коннор коснулся его плеча, как раньше не делал. Стресс скакнул выше и слегка утих.  
— Мы еще можем его поймать. Здесь была масса людей, они могли его видеть. В целом странно, что он рискнул лабораторией и позволил проводить тут рейв, но это шанс на поимку.  
Рид посмотрел затравленно и устало. Кажется, ему было хуже, чем изначально оценил Коннор. Вопрос, кого он имел в виду, временно стал неважен. Коннор коснулся ладонью плеча, чувствуя жар от кожи даже сквозь ткань футболки.  
Тишина висела секунду или две. Рид быстро отстранился и пошел вперед, толкнул дверь, ведущую дальше в переходы.  
— Заперто.  
Коннор изучил косяк и кивнул.  
— Не открывалась как минимум полгода, со времен демонтажа оборудования. Окислы от паров плавиковой кислоты не содраны. Толстые бетонные стены, отличная звукоизоляция... Их не было слышно в других частях комплекса.  
— И это единственный проход, — пробормотал Рид, — значит, части не сообщаются. Нужно было обходить снаружи.  
По крайней мере, это была хоть какая-то зацепка.


	4. Глава 4

Ответ на запрос ДНК пришел на обратном пути, и Рид, только услышав его, снова выругался. Коннор подтвердил бы каждое слово: погиб Тао Ли. Его мать, Фан Ли, американка китайского происхождения, была одной из самых известных прокуроров Детройта, славилась резким характером и тяжелым, давящим стилем. В полиции ее называли «Каток Ли». 

И она уже была в участке, в запредельном стрессе и ярости. Фаулер взял удар на себя, но даже у Хэнка подергивался глаз.

— Она требует квалифицировать смерть как убийство, — сказал Хэнк негромко, когда Коннор подошел. — У тебя есть предпосылки так считать?

— Пока нет. Типичная картина неудачного смешения препаратов. Я подожду отчета судмедэксперта, но пока признаков насильственной смерти нет.

— Каждая собака знает, что нельзя лед с метом мешать, выйдет головомойка, — сказал Рид негромко, останавливаясь у стола Хэнка. — Но Каток жаждет крови. Не получит подозреваемого — начнет раскатывать нас.

Хэнк кивнул. Фаулер проводил госпожу Ли на выход, тщательно отвлекая ее от детективов и обещая сделать все возможное, на что только способен Центральный отдел. Вернулся он весь в испарине и немедленно объявил расширенное совещание.

Прибыли не только детективы отдела убийств, но и остальные детективы и офицеры участка, включая Конрада и Кэвина — двух RK800 из соседних отделов. Третий, Колин, работал в отделе экономических преступлений, поэтому вызван не был.

Фаулер махнул рукой:

— Коннор, докладывай, что там у вас.

— Капитан, я главный по делу, — возразил Рид.

— Ты сейчас на глазах распадешься и изойдешь на дым, — Фаулер махнул рукой, обрывая нервные смешки. — Я, конечно, почетный барон Суббота, но тебя не подниму. Коннор!

— По предварительным данным, это не было убийством. Несчастный случай, неудачное сочетание наркотиков. Максимум, что это может быть — оставление в опасности.

— От мета со льдом умирают за считанные минуты, — возразил Хэнк. — Вряд ли успели бы помочь. А что там с кислотой?

— Труп попытались замаскировать, повреждения получены после смерти. Найдено место, где хранилось оборудование производства дилера-невидимки.

— Самого оборудования нет? — уточнил Фаулер.

— Спрятано или вывезено. Вероятнее всего, это место засвечено и больше дилер на нем не появится. 

— Усилим наблюдение. Что-то еще?

— Нет, сэр.

Со своего места рядом с офицером Чэнь встал Конрад.

— Я провел дополнительное исследование. Судя по данным в даркнете, на Седьмом полигоне проходил рейв. Любопытно, что он обозначен как «чистый», без наркотиков, но примерно через полчаса после начала появились сообщения, что желающих, не прошедших на главном входе, ждут с параллельного, только билет для них будет платный.

— Ага, отсеять и заработать, — пробормотал Хэнк. — Ну, типичная херня. 

Коннор торопливо проверил сообщение сиблинга. Так и есть. RA9 ради, почему он сам не догадался посмотреть в даркнет?! Никаких упоминаний трупа, зато множество возмущенных сообщений о лицемерии диджея Экстрима, который отлично выступает «для нарков за бабло».

Хэнк не упомянул, что Коннор был на рейве, но смотрел очень выразительно. Следовало обсудить этот вопрос с ним. И что-то решать с Ридом — он побледнел, привалился к стене и выглядел совершенно раздавленным этим сообщением. Следовало как-то его поддержать. Сказать «это не твоя вина». 

Но здесь и сейчас приходилось говорить совсем о другом:

— Вероятнее всего, шли два параллельных рейва. Здание изнутри перекрыто, прохода нет.

— Но можно было обойти снаружи, — возразил Конрад. — Расстояние меньше полукилометра, достаточно много сообщений, что ведущий первого рейва периодически пропадал, он засветился на фотографиях группы наблюдения и видеоматериалах.

«Это был не он».

Коннор заставил себя промолчать. Сейчас он все еще не определился с линией поведения. Ветку обсуждения в даркнете удалили модераторы, но упоминания вспыхивали тут и там. 

— Разберемся. Ли жаждет крови, я тоже не против прихлопнуть этих сраных тусовщиков, — сообщил Фаулер. — Хэнк, продолжай координацию групп наблюдения. Коннор — ты за главного. Рид, возьми больничный.

— Я в порядке, капитан, — скрипнул Рид. 

— Только не помри мне тут! Свободны.

Коннор нашел аккаунт Экстрима на даркнет-форуме и написал ему сообщение с осторожным указанием, кто он. Рид глянул в телефон и быстро что-то набрал.

«Привет, Кей. Да, это я. Ты видел этот жуткий срач?»

«Да. Это не твоя вина, что кто-то воспользовался ситуацией».

«Они спиздили мою внешность и все просрали».

Коннору не приходилось делать никаких подозрительных действий для того, чтобы писать. Он заметил, что Рид скользнул взглядом по другим RK800, прищурился.

«На параллельном рейве погиб человек», — Коннор рискнул сузить ему область поиска. — «Но я знаю, что ты не виноват. Я уверен, что мы скоро разберемся, что происходит, и ты будешь оправдан».

«Неважно. Я скоро удалю этот аккаунт и больше не буду проводить рейвы».

«Не удаляй. Я не знаю, как еще с тобой безопасно связаться».

Рид криво улыбнулся, глядя в телефон, помедлил. Он что-то набрал, но сообщение Коннору не пришло. Еще несколько сообщений тоже были не ему.

«Эй!» — написала Норт. — «Ты видел этот пиздец?! Люди просто ебаные мудаки!»

Она прислала эмоциональный дамп, который Коннор даже открывать не стал — слишком токсично.

Параллельно с перепиской он работал, изучая улики и снова сканируя связанные с «дилером-невидимкой» дела. Да, он определенно мог быть белым мужчиной лет тридцати. Он мог бы найти похожую жилетку, вшить под нее светодиоды тем более не составляло труда. Простой костюм. Компания, производящая гигатермы, сообщила, что последняя продажа была в октябре позапрошлого года в Нью-Йорке, но на вторичном рынке даже сейчас было четыре гигатерма, и скан показал, что они появлялись в продаже не так уж и редко. Их часто перепродавали за криптовалюты, не отследить.

На седьмом полигоне проходили три из девяти рейвов Экстрима, включая два последних, самых многочисленных. Все прошлые разы те, кого выгнали за наркотики, просто уезжали домой и оставляли гневные сообщения в соответствующих топиках, вызывая массу злорадства у "чистых" участников. Но в этот раз кто-то решил воспользоваться ситуацией.

«Норт, Экстрим однозначно не был тем, кто вел параллельный рейв. У меня есть все материалы по делам, люди не обладают способностью быть на сцене перед нами и одновременно в полукилометре».

«Но он знал!»

«Нет. Не знал».

Норт притихла. Коннор отправил ей несколько дополнительных сообщений: фотографию со временем, указание, что здание можно было только обойти, факт, что после выступления Саймона он все время видел Экстрима. Про поцелуй он не сказал, только про граффити на стене.

«Трейси сейчас написал чувак, представился Экстримом, зовет их на выступление в субботу», — сообщила Норт.

Коннор мигнул. Нужно как-то донести этот факт до Рида. Но тот все еще не писал ему, хотя то и дело отправлял сообщения. Похоже, его завалили вопросами и обвинениями.

«Я сам с тобой свяжусь», — написал ему Рид, и на переписке повисло «аккаунт вашего собеседника удален».

Очень захотелось выругаться. Коннор остановил себя, напомнив, что при всем прочем Риду было больше тридцати, он работал в полиции уже десять лет, а до того служил в армии. Справится. 

Мигнуло сообщение от Норт:

«Им соглашаться, или лучше не нужно?»

«Пусть согласится Саймон, он хорошо стреляет. Скорее всего, на ближайшем рейве полиция проведет операцию зачистки. Люди не должны узнать».

«Я б сама их под ноль зачистила! Чего Экстрим аккаунт снес? Как его искать-то теперь?»

«Он сам найдет», — передал Коннор его слова и снова посмотрел на Рида.

Тот выпрямился, сжал губы и тщательно, кадр за кадром, изучал данные групп наблюдения. Искал «невидимку».

***

Хэнк отозвал Коннора в сторону через полчаса после конца собрания. Вместе они отошли в кафетерий, где удачно не было людей. 

— Почему ты не сказал, что был там?

Коннор секунду искал вариант ответа, который устроит Хэнка, но не будет включать правды о Риде.

— Я пытаюсь защитить людей, с которыми там познакомился. Их деанонимизация крайне опасна.

— Чем опасна-то? Говори попроще, для тупых старикашек.

— Ты не тупой, Хэнк, и ты не старик, — Коннор мягко коснулся его плеча, принимая его ревность. — Но выстрой предположение: что будет, если прокурор Ли получит настоящее имя диджея Экстрима?

— Потребует арест, потреплет нервы, потом его оправдают, — Хэнк пожал плечами. — Ну все ж понимают, что организатор ответственности не несет, если какой долбоеб на его мероприятии упоролся до смерти. Хотя... — он помолчал. — Могут и не оправдать, если докажут, что это дилер.

— Или если общественность будет давить. Нелегальные мероприятия, к тому же, нарушают сразу ряд регулятивных актов. В любом случае, его репутация будет уничтожена, причем одновременно в анонимной и реальной сферах. 

— Ну и устраивал бы нормально, — буркнул Хэнк. — А не разводил херню какую-то.

— На официальные мероприятия не ходили бы андроиды. Ты ведь знаешь, мы все еще подпадаем под несколько дискриминационных распоряжений. Это было что-то уникальное, — Коннор вздохнул. — Что-то объединяющее, и теперь его украли и пытаются разрушить, если еще не разрушили. 

— А еще тебе сильно нравится этот Экстрим.

Коннор замигал. Хэнк налил себе кофе, отпил, вздохнул.

— Слушай, Кон. Я был отцом не так долго, как собирался, но кое-какие симптомы узнаю. Тебе нравится этот чувак. Ты хочешь его защищать. Но если это дилер...

— Нет. Люди не могут быть в двух местах одновременно. И тем более вести два выступления одновременно, — Коннор окончательно свел данные. — Второй диджей — подделка. Дилер. 

— Почему именно он, а не еще какой хрен предприимчивый? — Хэнк тоже собрался, прищурился, глядя очень ясным и трезвым взглядом.

— Почерк. Варить красный лед у нас под носом, оставлять закладки рядом с патрульными, назначать и отменять встречи подставным клиентам так, что они сталкиваются лоб в лоб, а самому сбегать. На его территории, на заброшенном полигоне, внезапно появляется рейв. Десятки людей приходят, и примерно треть, а потом и половина уходят домой, разочарованные и злые. Вместо побега он подбирает костюм организатора, пользуясь тем, что он анонимен, находит инструмент и переманивает отсеянных участников к себе. Вполне возможно, что он продолжит изображать Экстрима, паразитируя на его имени, но отказавшись от «чистых» рейвов. 

— Думаешь, он настолько ебнутый?

— Вероятность весьма высока.

Хэнк кивнул. Поверил, успокоился и расслабился, снова становясь на его сторону. Прошило короткой волной благодарности. Хэнк сможет убедить остальных людей в его версии, а с андроидами Коннор мог разобраться и сам.

К ним подошла офицер Чэнь, не отрываясь от терминала.

— Офигеть, — сказала она, — смотрите, что там в прямом эфире! Эй, Рид! Ты тоже посмотри! 

Она развернула панель, показывая прямой эфир из студии ITM, где сидели обе Трейси и Червоточина. Рид встал рядом с Коннором, заглянул и вздрогнул. Узнал.

— Эти вчера выступали на рейве, — объяснила Тина пропущенное. — Говорят не гнать на Экстрима.

Хэнк хмыкнул, рассматривая их с прищуром. Тоже вспомнил.

Ведущая, Эмилия Кларк, выглядела встревоженной. 

— ...но как вы можете утверждать, что это заявление сделал кто-то другой? 

— Все очень просто, — заявила Рыжая Трейси, — в сети есть ролики, где второй чувак играет на гигатерме, так?

Синяя Трейси повернулась к экрану за их спинами, выводящему фон, пристально на него посмотрела. Две секции изменили картинку, показывая вертикальную запись со смартфона. Червоточина широко ухмыльнулась. В реальной жизни она выглядела почти так же, как на сцене, перепутать невозможно: высоченная, лысая, с крупными тоннелями в ушах и «звездными» склеральными линзами

— Я попрошу вас не портить оборудование, — Кларк неловко улыбнулась. — Но все-таки... это запись с того, что вы утверждаете, было вторым рейвом?

Спугнут, подумал Коннор. Теперь точно спугнут. Почему Норт не предупредила его? Ладно, сами Трейси его недолюбливали — первая встреча в клубе Рай все еще влияла на их отношения. 

Впрочем, оставалось действовать по обстоятельствам. 

«Извини, мы тут слегка вылезли вперед», — написала Норт, — «Не думала, что эфир будет так быстро. Мы пудрим уебку мозги: Саймон утверждает, что верит ему, а Трейси — что нет, так что сейчас они выступят, а Саймон на сайте втопит, что надо в субботу идти».

«Нужно было согласовать».

«Все было очень внезапно».

Коннор прислал эмоциональный дамп, показывая, что не злится. Это был неплохой способ усыпить бдительность диджея Подделки, решил он. Менее подозрительно, чем всем поверить или всем отказаться участвовать. 

На экране человек в маске действительно играл довольно похоже, но не так — Коннор слышал разницу даже без особого анализа. 

Синяя вырубила запись и вернула фон.

— Как вы слышите, разница очевидна, — заключила Рыжая. — Этот человек начал играть на гигатерме не так уж давно.

— Года полтора максимум, — подтвердила Червоточина. — И нихрена не умеет. Просто копирует популярные движения, но это так не работает.

Кларк задумчиво кивнула.

— Это в целом настолько странный стиль, что я не могу точно сказать, в чем дело, но да, разница есть. Но мог ли он изменить что-то, чтобы не опознали? К нам в студию пришло согласие на интервью от человека, назвавшего себя диджеем Экстримом.

Трейси расхохотались, Червоточина показала большой палец, расплывшись в ухмылке.

— Слушайте, вы можете быть уверены, что говорите с Экстримом только в одном случае: он отыграл выступление на ваших глазах и все еще никуда не пропадал. Этот чувак — мастер маскировки. Я дважды теряла его из вида и больше не могла узнать, потому что он переодевался и менял манеры. И уж точно он не попрется на студию светить лицом под кучу камер, будьте уверены. Я знаю, он сейчас там, смотрит на нас, потому что не мог пропустить эфир, — Червоточина поднялась, вышла вперед, глядя прямо в камеру — и прямо на Рида, понял Коннор. Как будто знала, что он стоит там. — Слушай, Экстрим, мы знаем, что ты не виноват. Не позволяй этой херне тебя уничтожить. Ты один из лучших моих друзей. Никто не сможет украсть твой стиль. Без твоих чистых рейвов в Детройте нечего будет делать. Ты не один!

Ведущая перехватила контроль, начиная расспрашивать Трейси о творчестве и готовы ли они к большой сцене.

Чэнь свернула терминал.

— Черт, я теперь хочу сходить, — призналась она. — Круто, правда? Я эту тетку знаю, кстати, она работает диспетчером в аэропорту, мы сталкивались пару раз. Не подозревала, что она еще и играет.

— А этих Трейси мы ловили, — вспомнил Хэнк. — Коннор, помнишь? Рид тогда еще инфаркт с удушением перепутал.

— Иди ты, — Рид фыркнул. — Я тогда не разбирался в этих ваших девиантах.

— Взял бы ты больничный, — сказала Чэнь. — Серьезно. Или поспи хоть в переговорке, выглядишь как труп.

— Я в норме. Где кофе? Мне нужен кофе.

Коннор отметил, что Рид ушел в архив улик, зарегистрировал, что взял на изучение немногие привязанные к делу о дилере-невидимке, но почему-то долго не возвращал. Прошло уже полчаса, а он все еще искал что-то в неопознанной отстрелянной гильзе, двух пакетиках красного льда без отпечатков и черной шапке без следов ДНК.

Еще через пятнадцать минут Коннор встревожился окончательно и пошел проверить. На миг показалось, что Рид мертв — так он сполз по стойке-терминалу. Коннор подбежал, тронул шею — жив, просто отключился лицом вниз. Это неприятно напомнило, как сам Коннор ударил его прямо здесь в основание черепа, чудом не сломав шею. 

К архиву улик прилегала незабронированная переговорная. Коннор осторожно приподнял, пытаясь понять, в каком Рид состоянии. Пришлось приложиться губами к виску, взять на анализ испарину: все в порядке, просто измотан до крайности. Не проснулся, даже оказавшись на ногах.

Конечно, Рид умел засыпать в самых неожиданных позах и местах — Коннор видел его спящим у мотоцикла, на кресле с закинутыми на стол ногами, в уголке с чашкой кофе, лицом в стол, прислонившись к стеклу машины, даже спящим с умным лицом и открытыми глазами на совещании, но чтобы шел и при этом спал...

Даже бормотал что-то во сне, не открывая глаз. Коннор забронировал переговорную на четыре часа, довел и уложил на диван, устроив под свисающие ноги стул. Потом расстегнул куртку и укрыл, устроил голову поудобнее. Провел по виску, без всяких мыслей замирая. Рид подтянул колени к груди, закопался под куртку и ушел в глубокую фазу сна, почти не дыша. 

— Все будет хорошо, — пробормотал Коннор, прикоснулся пальцами к губам. — Мы тебя защитим.

Рассыпавшиеся улики Коннор собрал и еще раз изучил, задумчиво сводя факты. Больше всего удивляло отсутствие ДНК на шапке. Люди обычно хоть что-то оставляли, но тут он исследовал каждую нитку, но ничего не нашел. Был, конечно, еще один вариант, который Коннору очень не нравился.

Дилер-невидимка, который играл на гигатерме года полтора — начал раньше, чем начались рейвы. Не оставляющий следов. Предугадывающий шаги полиции. Имеющий доступ к тириуму в объеме, достаточном, чтобы производить эти десять килограмм льда. На это ушло бы около шести литров тириума, в зависимости от способа производства

Около десяти потреблял средний андроид, не занятый тяжелым трудом, где требовались дополнительные энергозатраты. На самого Коннора уходило около семнадцати литров из-за его постоянного участия в операциях захвата, на RK900 в смете полицейского управления должно быть заложено до двадцати литров.

Коннор запросил схему расходов тириума и списания неиспользованного у экономического отдела, где работала дружественная ST300, Зой. 

Судя по выписке, на каждого андроида отдела выделяли по двадцать пять литров. Неиспользованное просто переводилось на следующий месяц, постоянно накапливаясь, потому что андроиды не успевали потратить так много тириума. Но в переводах с месяца на месяц терялся постоянный объем, помеченный как «просроченный». Шесть с половиной литров, плюс-минус пакет.

Невидимка работал в полицейском управлении, и мог быть любым андроидом мужского молда со светлым цветом скина. Как у шестнадцати андроидов, работавших здесь. Коннор привлек Хэнка и запустил дело в работу, подробно изучая схему трат для каждого.

Впервые они подобрались настолько близко.


	5. Глава 5

Невидимка искусно скрывал следы. Поиск застопорился, и Хэнк предложил пойти простым путем: поймать его на субботнем рейве. Коннор остался изучать документы, стараясь вычислить его по тратам. Все равно оставалось как минимум шестеро, и все это уже казалось безнадежным.

Мигнуло оповещение. 

«Привет. Это Экстрим. Решил не восстанавливать старый аккаунт».

Коннор помигал, возвращаясь в реальность из смет и графиков, огляделся. Рид стоял со смартфоном и что-то быстро набирал.

«Я понимаю, что сейчас много подделок, но я знаю то, что видели только мы двое: ты рисуешь с закрытыми глазами».

«Тест пройден», — Коннор улыбнулся в реальности. — «Как ты? Рискнешь восстановить рейвы?»

«Нет. Думаю, это бессмысленно, ни о какой анонимности больше речи не идет, а под собственным именем я вести не готов». 

«Почему?»

«Много причин».

Коннор помедлил. Рабочий день подходил к концу. Вариант Хэнка с ловлей на рейве казался самым разумным и показывал наибольший шанс успеха.

«Хочешь увидеться?» — написал он. Рид получил сообщение и задумался, потом осмотрел отдел, посмотрел прямо на Коннора — хорошо, что тот успел отвести взгляд.

Казалось, стоит взглянуть в глаза, и он все мысли прочитает, как во время соединения с андроидом.

«Хочу. Только я буду в маске, да и ты не светись».

Коннор добавил время и место: в шесть вечера, заброшенный парк Оаквудс, где легко было найти место подальше от освещенных тропинок. 

Рид подтвердил. 

Оставалось найти костюм.

Изолирующая лента нашлась у Хэнка в бардачке. 

— Свидание? — хмыкнул тот.

— Нет. Будем обсуждать организационные вопросы.

Коннор наклеил серебристую ленту поперек лица, через нос и скулы, увел под волосы и скрепил концы. Второе кольцо он провел по шее, довольно низко — ниже уровня воротника, чтобы не привлекать внимание. Как только он подал на ленту слабое напряжение, скин между кольцами исчез. Это выглядело как невидимая маска, открывающая белый пластик на нижней половине лица. 

— Жутко сбивает с толку, — сказал Хэнк. — Никогда б не подумал, что это ты.

Коннор хмыкнул и наклеил еще два кольца на запястья, отсекая скин на руках. Получилось достаточно странно. Тогда Коннор разомкнул кольца и убрал напряжение, позволив скину закрыть наклейки поверх.

— Видно что-нибудь?

— Не-а, нихрена. Они еще там?

— Да, — Коннор снял скин на щеке, показывая полосу. — Хорошо. Думаю, этого будет достаточно.

— Черт побери, я столько уже про этого Экстрима услышал, что хоть самому иди знакомься. 

— Наши отношения еще не в той стадии, чтобы знакомить с родителями.

Хэнк рассмеялся, хотя шутка была не из лучших. Коннор тоже улыбнулся и тронул его за плечо. В ближайший магазин одежды ушел заказ на майку и брюки с доставкой до постамата, для формы Коннор купил рюкзак. 

Социальные сети и новостные каналы кипели целый день, обсуждая то само явление нелегальных рейвов, то музыку. Эксперты пытались разбирать представления по плохим записям на смартфон, и это было неинтересно. Несколько десятков человек заявили, что ходили на рейвы и ни разу не видели там употребления наркотиков.

Любопытнее всего было заявление женщины по имени Элизабет Уилсон: она ходила на все чистые рейвы в городе, и утверждала, что до того, как стать Экстримом, этот диджей сменил не меньше десятка масок, и всегда исчезал, как только его очередная инициатива становилась слишком популярной. Уилсон утверждала, что она не фанатка, ей просто нравится иногда скинуть привычную шкуру и немного поотрываться, но для нее, как матери маленькой дочери, немыслимо было ходить на «грязные» рейвы. 

Интерес рос, опрос «Хотите ли вы сходить на рейв Экстрима?» собрал больше тринадцати тысяч голосов «обязательно!» Даже если всего десять процентов проголосовавших на самом деле пошли бы, их не вместил бы старый зал. 

Коннор старательно отвлекался от мысли, что он будет делать, если речь шла все-таки не про него. Она все больше пугала и занимала все больше ресурсов памяти. Рид наконец-то ушел, взяв себе достаточно времени, чтобы заехать домой. Коннор тоже поспешил на выход, но сам направился к стоянке кибертакси. Следовало забрать мотоцикл от тату-салона, а уж потом переодеваться.

Часа как раз хватило, чтобы добраться до Оаквудс. Солнце уже садилось, но все еще стояла душная влажная жара. Коннор уже почти сравнялся по температуре с человеком. Казалось, скоро будет гроза, но тучи уползали в Канаду через Чикаго, не спеша приближаться к Детройту.

Ночью в Оаквудсе собиралась довольно неприятная публика, но свет их отпугивал, так что Коннор не беспокоился об оставленном в отделении пистолете. Вряд ли понадобится в ближайшее время.

За оградой и цепочкой густых кустов Коннор переоделся и замкнул изолирующие ленты, подал напряжение, стирая часть скина. Короткая майка открывала живот и была модно, «революционно» изодрана, брюки держались на бедрах на широком ремне без пряжки: концы просто притягивались друг к другу на магнитах. Обувь не была форменной, так что ее можно было не менять. Нацепив рюкзак, Коннор проверил свой образ и остался доволен: мало кто мог бы узнать в этом андроиде-бродяге детектива. 

Ровно в восемь он был по указанным координатам, и через тридцать секунд из-за троицы старых переплетенных дубов вышел Гэвин Рид. Он был в открытой футболке с принтом кота Шредингера, одновременно живого и мертвого, и в черном платке, закрывающем лицо. Секунду они только смотрели друг на друга — как будто не виделись долго-долго, месяцы, а не единственный день.

Как будто знали друг друга много лет, а не полгода.

Коннор сделал шаг вперед, почти подбежал и коротко обнял, заглянул в глаза. Склеральные линзы делали их непривычно-черными, но теперь он прекрасно помнил, какого они цвета. Серые с переливом в голубой. 

— Ты в порядке?

— В каком-то, да. Возможно, в случайном, — морщинки у глаз отразили слабую улыбку. Снова тот более низкий голос, не совпадающий с привычным тембром.

Гэвин тоже его обнял, спрятал лицо на плече, и так замер. Солнце медленно ползло к горизонту, и все заливало прозрачным золотистым медовым цветом. Даже обнаженные, без скина, кисти казались теплого человеческого оттенка.

Коннор провел рукой по спине от шеи до поясницы, чувствуя ладонью, как сходит на нет напряжение в мышцах. Он все еще не знал, как спросить. И стоило ли портить?..

— Так получилось, — сказал Гэвин, не поднимая головы. — Наверное, я должен сказать, пока оно само не всплыло. Я почти уверен — процентов на девяносто пять — что ты не Конрад, не Кэвин и не Колин. 

— И что из этого следует? — Коннор едва узнал собственный голос.

— Значит, что я спалился по самые уши. 

Секундная вспышка заставила Коннора пробить программы, советующие молчать.

— Ты говорил обо мне?

Секундная тишина сдавила, почти расплющила, как пресс.

— Да. О тебе, Коннор. Ты меня тоже узнал?

— Еще тогда. По шраму.

Гэвин медленно поднял голову. Маска немного сбилась, Коннор осторожно поднял руку, коснулся ее и стянул, открывая лицо. Секунду он только смотрел, снова собирая для себя образ, рассыпавшийся на отдельные элементы, а потом наклонился и легко коснулся губ. 

— Я не ошибся? — прошептал он еле слышно, почти не отрываясь от кожи.

— Нет. Все так. 

Гэвин закрыл глаза и потянулся сам, такой сосредоточенный, будто пытался сам собрать какой-то сложный образ. Он сам нащупал ладонь Коннора и прижал к ней руку, будто пытался слиться, потом переплел пальцы и сжал, продолжая целовать, исследовать губы. Коннор осторожно перехватил инициативу, толкнулся кончиком языка, и едва не застонал от переплетающихся ощущений: жесткие обветренные губы, твердые зубы, скользящая мягкость, привкус мятной жвачки и кофе.

Тонко настроенные сенсоры давали слишком много информации, и Коннор просто заблокировал детальную расшифровку, наслаждаясь ощущениями. Были и другие — как Гэвин прижимается, как запрокидывает голову назад, как вздрагивает, ощутив пальцы в волосах. Коннора отчаянно трясло, но все-таки нужно было оторваться.

Взгляд на приоткрытые губы едва не заставил его отказаться от планов.

— Мы почти выследили диджея Подделку, — сказал Коннор, просто чтобы появилась хоть какая-то опора и объяснение, почему он не целует дальше.

Гэвин открыл глаза, моргнул, почти как андроид, и кивнул. Собрался. Заговорил в обычном тембре:

— Подробности?

— Один из андроидов, работающих в полицейском управлении. Мы с Хэнком сузили круг подозреваемых до шестерых, но дальше пока не получается. Ты будешь оправдан и сохранишь анонимность, — Коннор скользнул пальцами по его скуле, тронул ухо, снова зарылся в волосы. — Я бы хотел ходить на твои рейвы. Они прекрасны.

Гэвин засмеялся, потом вздохнул.

— Вряд ли. Меня выследят, рано или поздно. Справился ты — справятся и другие. Можешь считать, что диджей Экстрим умер.

Гэвин стянул повязку, хотел выкинуть, но Коннор поймал его руку. 

— Я так не думаю. Я бы ходил к тебе, даже если бы пришлось стереть свою память.

— Нахер такие жертвы, — Гэвин вздрогнул. 

Запястье в хватке расслабилось, и Коннор отпустил, позволив ему снова нацепить повязку на лицо. Золото переливалось везде — на седых нитях в растрепанных волосах, отблескивало в линзах, мерцало вокруг, становясь все насыщенней перед тем, как померкнуть в синеву.

— Расскажешь подробнее, кого вы там отследили? Только к черту работать здесь. Поехали ко мне. Если ты не против, — Гэвин коснулся ладони Коннора. — И еще. Прости, что я вел себя как мудак.

— Тогда мне тоже придется извиняться, я тебя с удовольствием дразнил, — Коннор быстро поцеловал его в открытый висок, и снова увидел улыбку. — Я знал, что ты мне не враг. Только не был уверен, кто в таком случае.

Почти невыносимо было отрываться, но оба приехали на мотоциклах, и оставлять один в Оаквудс значило попрощаться с ним навечно. Все равно они держали контакт — взглядами, касаниями. Коннор следовал за Гэвином, хотя прекрасно знал, где тот живет.

Знать адрес и увидеть дом вживую оказалось совершенно разным опытом. Гэвин жил в полузаброшенном доме, где только две квартиры числились жилыми — его, на первом этаже, и еще одна, в другом корпусе. Быстрый скан показал, что здание стояло в очереди на снос последние двадцать лет, но коммуникации все еще были подключены. Вокруг не было ни одного человека. Шумела под слабым ветром высокая трава, которой никто не занимался, травинки пробивались даже из трещин на стенах. 

На пороге Гэвин на секунду замер, оглянулся. Коннор тоже остановился, позволяя ему решить — пускать к себе или нет. Они, конечно, собирались работать, но все равно это был очень личный шаг.

Возможно, магия рассеялась навсегда, мелькнула тоскливая мысль. Но и не сказать правду было нельзя. Горячая ладонь сомкнулась на запястье, дверь распахнулась, и вдвоем они вошли в густую духоту.

— Фишка развопится, когда тебя увидит, — предупредил Гэвин, запирая дверь. — Она пугливая дуреха, но не злая.

Внутри помещение вдруг оказалось больше, чем казалась снаружи. Гэвин объединил несколько соседних квартир в одну без дверей, но с загородками. Там и тут громоздилось оборудование, разобранные прожектора, несколько дорожек для гигатерма были раскатаны прямо посреди зала справа.

— Тут никто не слышит, когда я тренируюсь, — объяснил Гэвин. — Меньше шансов спалиться. В северном живет глухой старикашка, ему пофиг, что пол трясется. Хочу два одновременно контролировать, но это физически невозможно, походу.

Коннор следовал за ним, изучая и рассматривая детали вокруг. Внутри что-то подрагивало: это самый центр, секрет секретов. Место, где никто не бывал.

В одной из комнат был оборудован обширный вольер, воссоздающий кусочек парка. Мелькнул бело-серый пушистый бок. Фретка отчаянно завопила, высунув нос. Гэвин открыл сетку, взял ее на руки.

— Не пищи, сирена, свои. Коннор, осторожно протяни руку.

Вопли утихли. Фретка настороженно проследила за тем, как приближается белая ладонь, внимательно понюхала пальцы и начала гукать, покусывая подушечку. Коннор поежился от странного ощущения.

— Ты ей понравился, — перевел Гэвин. — Она вместо охранной сигнализации, только почует кого, так начинает вопить на весь дом. Удобно, кстати. Пару раз меня будила, когда всякие мудаки ломились.

Фишка отправилась обратно в вольер: ей нельзя было бегать между проводов. За пластиковой завесой, напоминавшей о госпиталях, обнаружилось подобие кухни, где был и стол, и белый фон для видеоконференций, и немного бытовой техники. Гэвин поставил кофе и открыл терминал.

— Давай посмотрим, что вы там накопали. Я что-то с утра нихрена не соображал, перескажи общие тезисы. И кстати, спасибо, что укрыл, мне только простыть не хватало под всю эту херню.

Коннор коснулся его плеча, не уверенный, правильно ли действует. Первый порыв мог уже угаснуть. Вернуть отношения к рабочим — конечно, больше, чем ничего, но...

Гэвин накрыл его ладонь и притянул ближе, ткнулся лбом в плечо, закрыв глаза, и стоял так, пока не удалось поверить снова.

— Сниму линзы, дай минуту.

Коннор пока открыл данные, снова прогоняя информацию через фильтры. Да, взгляд со стороны был остро необходим. Руки сомкнулись вокруг его талии, Гэвин пристроил подбородок на плече, и для этого ему пришлось встать на цыпочки, так что Коннор немного присел, позволяя ему устроиться удобнее. 

Полностью разложенный терминал мерцал в стремительно меркнущем свете заката.

— Всего у нас шестеро подозреваемых, — объяснил Коннор. — К сожалению, есть риск, что более подробный розыск привлечет внимание невидимки, и он исчезнет или кого-то убьет. 

— Думаешь, он готов на убийства?

— Да. Он убивает, когда продает красный лед, и прекрасно осознает этот факт. Вопрос только в скорости. Сейчас официально смерть Тао Ли названа несчастным случаем, Хэнк работает над этим вопросом. Я работаю над организацией рейва Подделки через Норт.

— Над чем? — ладони вздрогнули.

— Он объявил себя тобой. В субботу он организует рейв. 

— Псец.

— Не переживай. Мы контролируем ситуацию. В отделе распространяется дезинформация, что невидимку отслеживают на другой точке, он активно переписывается с Саймоном и пытается убедить «Тириумную лихорадку» выступить с ним. Место перенесено на более крупную площадку на Пятом полигоне, я уверен, что оборудование переехало туда, и снова будет отдельный платный вход для отсеянных на основном. 

— Он просто охуеть насколько наглый.

— Это заставляет меня предполагать, что замешан кто-то моего молда, — Коннор хмыкнул, раскрывая досье. — Наша линейка особенно скрытная, склонна к взрывной девиации и обладает хорошим предзаложенным базисом для синтеза химических веществ. Минус заключается в том, что нас невозможно прочитать насильно, а на допросе Подделка будет молчать.

— Значит, брать на месте. Я тоже хочу участвовать в операции.

Коннор помолчал. Да, он был главным, и он мог запретить. Но хотел ли? Ладони скользнули по животу. Это был риск, думал он. Призрак мог узнать Гэвина. Мог узнать любого из них и понять, что идет операция, ускользнуть или атаковать.

Насколько Коннор знал собственных сиблингов? Они часто общались, они вместе вышли на баррикады, но все-таки...

Он снова и снова перебирал шестерых подозреваемых: трое RK800 — Конрад, Кэвин и Колин, один RK900, Ричард, с особенно замкнутым характером и склонностью к секретам, двое патрульных модели PM700, Давид и Рой, куда-то пропадающие в свободное время.

— Хорошо. Я боюсь паники и давки. Ты сможешь перехватить управление толпой и сообщить, что происходит?

— Будет сделано. Ты не позволишь мне соскочить?

— Нет, Гэвин. 

— Черт, как ты охуенно произносишь мое имя.

— Гэвин.

Коннор повернулся к нему, оставляя терминал без внимания. Теперь, когда последняя часть плана легла на место, оставалось только дождаться субботы и накрыть диджея Подделку. Можно было наконец переключиться на другое, не менее важное.

— Я говорил, что ты красивый? — Коннор тронул маску, медленно стянул ее вниз, открывая лицо. 

— Это ну псец насколько грубая лесть.

Коннор качнул головой. Нет, он не льстил. Под его взглядом нервная улыбка Гэвина пропала, зрачки расширились, губы чуть дрогнули. Коннор медленно коснулся пальцами щеки, большим провел по шраму на носу, скользнул по его линии на щеку, тронул подбородок, повернул лицо, изучая профиль.

— Очень красивый. И у тебя изумительные глаза. Мне вчера очень не хватало знания, как они выглядят. Когда я могу сканировать сетчатку, я намного лучше тебя понимаю.

Снова ухмылка, и снова она пропала, растворилась в дрожащем напряжении. 

Коннор сделал шаг вперед, и Гэвин отступил знакомым танцевальным движением.

— Спальня там, — он неловко махнул рукой направо. Коннор кивнул, снова делая шаг. 

— Хороший выбор. Этот стол может не выдержать твоего веса. 

Гэвин снова вздрогнул. Коннор впервые ощущал напряжение такого рода, разделенное, вибрирующее, как ток между катушками трансформатора. Он мягко отсоединил руки от своей талии, перехватил их, чтобы было удобнее идти. Гэвин споткнулся о провод, но удержать его не составило труда.

За очередной полупрозрачной завесой была в основном постель, широкая и удобная, достаточно надежная — как сразу оценил Коннор. План на ночь сложился. Он собирался остаться тут, и собирался пойти дальше — настолько, насколько только Гэвин позволит ему пройти.

— Я никогда еще не спал с андроидами, так что командуй. Со мной все можно, если без травм. И не стесняйся, я всякое пробовал.

Коннор довел его до постели, уронил на спину и оседлал ноги, устроившись чуть выше колен. Не торопиться, не спешить. Мысли текли медленней обычного, пощипывали острым предвкушением, и Гэвин отзывался так, что внутри что-то вспыхивало под тириумным регулятором.

— У меня есть апгрейд в виде половых органов, — заговорил Коннор негромко. — Но он практически нечувствительный. По логике Киберлайф, андроиды должны были имитировать удовольствие, а не получать его на самом деле. Но мы можем использовать его, если хочешь.

— Нахер. Я хочу, чтобы ты тоже кайф ловил, — Гэвин тронул его майку, погладил сквозь нее кольцо регулятора. — Тебе было очень больно?..

— Да. Это одна из чувствительных зон, — Коннор вспомнил удар в кафетерии. Один из первых моментов, когда он испытал что-то: фактически, скорее это была обида плюс физический сбой параметров корпуса. Сейчас ощущение от мгновенно ставшего виноватым лица, от извиняющегося касания пальцев было куда острее, чем та боль. Коннор улыбнулся, сжимая его чуть сильнее. 

— Прости. 

— Я тоже тебя ударил, хотя мог просто скрутить. Не думай об этом. Как долго ты восстанавливаешься после оргазма?

Отдельным наслаждением было следить за вспышками возбуждения, за тем, как меняется настроение на лице Гэвина. Коннор знал не так много людей, которых мог бы читать с такой легкостью, что это почти напоминало взаимопроникновение мыслей.

— Час-полтора, но сегодня меня вырубит. А ты?

— Первые три-четыре раза мне хватает семидесяти девяти секунд. После нужен перерыв на несколько часов, если я не хочу раскалиброваться.

— Значит, на спринте терплю я, а на марафоне — ты. 

Гэвин куснул губу. Коннор кивнул. Да, эта понятливость ему тоже нравилась. Настолько нравилась, что тириум разогревался в системах.

Коннор взял ладонь, приложил ее к лицу.

— У меня есть два типа зон особой чувствительности. Сенсорные зоны — лицо, особенно рот, и ладони. Я могу снимать очень много параметров и наслаждаться ими. 

Скользящее касание по губам, мягкое давление. Коннор открыл рот, принимая пальцы, и неторопливо их облизал, скользя изолирующей смазкой, раздвигая, стискивая. Он с особой нежностью куснул подушечку, и Гэвин застонал в голос. Дрожащее напряжение передавалось на корпус, заставляло вздрагивать, ерзать. Чужие прикосновения были не такими, как свои, Коннор прикрыл глаза, отдаваясь этому мягкому исследованию целиком, снова простраивая карты чувствительности. Да, вот так, особенно когда пальцы толкались глубже и снова выскальзывали, размазывали смазку по губам, снова вталкивались. Ладонь Гэвина скользнула по груди, и Коннор открыл глаза, облизнул еще раз и выпустил пальцы.

— Я не могу перезагрузиться от стимуляции этих зон, но они делают мне очень, очень хорошо. Другой тип зон может тебя немного шокировать.

— Жги. Я хочу увидеть.

Коннор пересел на постели, освобождая Гэвина, отключил части скина и снял две смыкающиеся пластины, закрывающие шею и примыкающий небольшой участок на спине. Жаркий влажный воздух устремился к сенсорным выводам, и Коннор вздрогнул.

— Я заблокировал ощущения, которые могут быть неприятными, но не выдирай провода, пожалуйста, мне придется ремонтироваться. Немного тянуть можно, они прочно закреплены. Можешь зарываться под них, гладить и пощипывать. 

— Тебе точно будет нормально? — Гэвин сел и прикоснулся, едва заметно проводя над переплетением. Коннор вздрогнул всем корпусом.

— Это панель настроек. Сейчас данные анализируются, но не меняются, ты меня не раскалибруешь, просто перезагрузишь наслаждением. Не бойся, если увидишь тириум, он тут сбрасывается для анализа при нажатии... ахх, да, сюда.

Пальцы сжали тириумную трубку, и корпус прошило аж до живота. Гэвин обнял одной рукой, а второй осторожно перебирал провода, касался, потягивал, поглаживал, сжимал. На щипке за емкостный датчик Коннор застонал в голос, прогибая спину. Мысли путались, пальцы казались огромными, то жесткими, то мягкими, влага от дыхания замыкала цепи, а потом ее вдруг стало больше, что-то горячее прошлось по всем выводам, заставляя стонать снова и снова, вскрикивать, пытаться открыться еще сильнее. Перед глазами вспыхивали настроечные круги и радужные пятна сбоев. Слишком много, остро, глубоко, язык проскальзывал между проводами до глубоких сенсоров, пальцы легли на лицо, скользнули в рот, совмещая два вида стимуляции, и Коннор не выдержал, сжимаясь и вылетая за грань перезагрузки. Перед глазами вспыхнула чернота. 

Яркие контуры проступали по мере новой настройки зрения. Семьдесят семь, семьдесят восемь, семьдесят девять секунд... все. Коннор замигал и вышел из позы, в которой остался в момент отключки. Гэвин уже вытер лицо и руки.

— Тириум токсичный. Тебе определенно не следует его слизывать.

— Ничего, от пары грамм еще никто не помирал. К тому же я не глотал, — Гэвин широко улыбнулся. Он слегка дрожал, возбуждение все еще оставалось у верхней границы. Коннор улыбнулся в ответ, поцеловал, тщательно анализируя на предмет отравления. Нет, содержание тириума в слюне не превышало даже треть опасной дозы. Теперь можно было и просто так целовать, запрокидывая назад, на спину. Горячий живот под майкой, гладкая кожа, дрожь в мышцах — Коннор наслаждался каждым мгновением, когда его раздевал. 

— Ты вспыхиваешь под скином, когда вырубаешься от оргазма, — сказал Гэвин, скользнув по стыковочной линии на боку.

— Да. Я могу еще и частично разобраться, не пугайся, системы потом стягиваются на место автоматически. Осталась еще одна чувствительная зона, если ты не устал.

— Показывай. Я еще до утра могу. 

— Ложь, — Коннор хмыкнул. — Эта зона вызывает у людей еще больше тревоги. 

Он вспомнил, как разорался однажды заставший его Хэнк. Коннор тогда едва не переехал в Иерихон. Но все-таки удалось потом объяснить, что это всего лишь мастурбация, от которой никто не страдает, а не селфхарм.

Короткая майка мешала, Коннор стянул ее через голову, открывая грудь. Панель, закрывающая основной блок регуляторов, поддалась с трудом, Коннор отсоединил ее с некоторым усилием и отложил назад, к другим заглушкам. Теперь скин плавно мерцал на границе с белым пластиком. 

— Регулятор слева, для тебя справа, контролирует гидравлику корпуса, — объяснил Коннор. — Его ни в коем случае нельзя трогать. Это вызовет внезапные и бесконтрольные движения, похожие на приступ эпилепсии. Не трогай его ни при каких обстоятельствах. Справа — для тебя по центру — регулятор тириумного насоса. Он контролирует сердцебиение.

Коннор взял ладонь завороженного Гэвина и положил его пальцы на нужный регулятор, надавил немного, вздрогнул от короткого удовольствия, прошившего весь корпус.

— Он выглядит таким уязвимым.

— Это самая хрупкая деталь моего корпуса. Его можно сломать даже сильным ударом. Под ним находится несколько критических настроечных компонентов с очень высокой чувствительностью. Если его снять, у меня останется ровно одна минута и сорок девять секунд до отключения. 

— Может, нахер? — Гэвин напрягся и встревожился, но Коннор качнул головой.

— Я люблю риск. К тому же замедление сердцебиения дает очень интересные эффекты. У меня начинает кружиться голова, мерцать видеозахват, и корпус прошивают фантомные разряды такой силы, которые я никогда не смог бы перенести по-настоящему и не перегореть.

— Короче, у тебя приход. Но меньше двух минут же!

— Я контролирую ситуацию. Ни при каких обстоятельствах не пытайся выбить или выхватить регулятор, я всегда возвращаю его на место за двенадцать секунд до отключения. 

— Запомню, — Гэвин тронул деталь, обвел ее кончиками пальцев, снова вызывая слабую фантомную вспышку. — Ты охренительно красиво кончаешь. 

На этот раз могло и разобрать. Это была неконтролируемая реакция, когда корпус приподнимал все пластины одновременно для срочного охлаждения. Человека это могло напугать. Ничего опасного, но и ничего человеческого. 

Коннор медленно повернул и вынул регулятор, крепко сжимая его в руке. Перед глазами вспыхнула багровая пелена тревожного оповещения, пошел обратный отсчет, корпус прошило страшное напряжение — срочно вернуть, срочно!.. Пальцы легли внутрь, нажимая на сенсорные выходы, и давление чуть спало — корпус вышел в режим настройки, пусть данные и не записывались.

Гэвин медленно втолкнул пальцы рядом с его, раздвигая тугую, прочную мембрану. В два раза больше обычного, чужое неконтролируемое движение, исследование, замкнутые выводы. Коннор стонал в голос, почти отключившись от реальности, он сам замыкал два самых чувствительных вывода, а Гэвин все давил, вталкивал и выскальзывал, поворачивал пальцы внутри, нажимал. Влага на его пальцах проводила ток, и напряжение только росло, Коннор вскрикивал уже, не мог удержаться в переплетенной искрами синей тьме. С чужими пальцами в груди было намного лучше, потому что он не мог предугадать, спрогнозировать следующее нажатие, мог только тянуться, насаживаться на пальцы и снова отстраняться, выгибаться, отчаянно дрожать и вибрировать, только усиливая давление и контакт. 

Секунды ускользали в темноту, а он все скользил на грани перезагрузки, не в силах ее переступить, все жестче замыкал контуры, пустил слабый ток, пощипывая заодно пальцы Гэвина, и откуда-то снаружи донесся сладкий долгий выдох, а потом стон. Пальцы вбивались жестче, резче, Коннор вдруг понял, что их уже не два, а четыре, они заполняли все доступное пространство, перекрещивали потоки, и только физическое ограничение мешало Гэвину втолкнуть всю руку, но даже мысль заставила застонать громче, откидываясь назад. Четырнадцать, тринадцать, двенадцать секунд — Коннор резко выдернул пальцы, отдернул руку Гэвина и вбил регулятор на место, крича от перегрузки счастьем.

Под пластины корпуса проникал горячий воздух. Коннор осознал себя и понял, что прошло восемьдесят секунд. Рекорд.

Гэвин тронул его ладонь, стараясь не прикасаться к открывшимся стыковочным швам.

— Мне хочется их облизать. Это не вредно? И я не ебанулся?

Коннор стянул пластины на место. Руки, торс, бедра и ноги снова становились цельными. Последним Коннор собрал лицо, снова приходя к обычному виду, и позволил скину вернуться на пластик, исключая отгороженные изоляционной лентой части.

— Это не вредно. И ты вполне здоров. Довел меня до перезагрузки на тириумном регуляторе, это эквивалент очень резкого и сильного оргазма, — Коннор сладко потянулся. — Теперь твоя очередь. 

Зрачки Гэвина снова расширились. Он, кажется, забыл о собственных потребностях, увлеченный исследованием, но Коннор не собирался оставлять его без наслаждения.

Пластина защиты регуляторов вернулась на место, скрылась под скином — больше одного раза в сутки грозило раскалибровкой. Коннор не настолько любил эти чувства, чтобы разломать себя.

Мысли вернулись в норму. Коннор снова изучил Гэвина, позволяя ему увидеть этот взгляд. Сильно возбужден. Дрожит. Тяжело дышит. Коннор наклонился к нему, поцеловал, никуда не торопясь. Без скина пластик губ не мог ощущаться человеческим, и Коннор позволял прочувствовать это. Он хотел вернуть хотя бы близкий по силе оргазм, а позже устроить марафон, снова и снова доводя до грани. Он хотел приходить снова и снова, и знать, что один взгляд на него заставляет Гэвина сладко вздрагивать.

Как сейчас, от поцелуев, скользящих по шее до горла.

— Я хочу оставить след.

— Только пониже, на плече, — Гэвин скользнул по его спине, коснулся открытых проводов на шее. 

Коннор сжал губы, сильно втянув тонкую кожу под ключицей, и услышал долгий стон. Багровый след растекся, оставляя зримое свидетельство их связи, и Коннор немедленно поставил еще один рядом.

Ниже, еще ниже — до твердого соска, который тоже можно прикусить и втянуть, пусть и нежнее. Второй — процеловав между ними всю грудь, и особенно шрам от ножа. Снова вверх, мимо следа от пули, и вниз, к пупку и длинному ожогу. Гэвин в ответ сжимал провода, заставляя коротко постанывать.

Коннор скользнул по чуть более светлой коже внизу живота до ремня брюк, такого же магнитного, как у него. Его легко было расстегнуть, и еще легче — стянуть брюки вместе с бельем, оставляя партнера обнаженным. «Партнер». Коннор прикрыл глаза, прокатил это слово, будто облизнул его анализом. Или все-таки «любовник»? Нет, ему не нравились связанные коннотации. Все-таки «партнер».

Член был так напряжен, что прижимался к животу, и Коннор сначала облизнул его от головки вниз, по твердому стволу. Пальцы в проводах ослабли, Гэвин застонал, но снова их сжал. Да, вот так они разогревались одновременно. Теперь можно было захватить головку ртом, неторопливо опустить голову, пока весь член целиком не окажется внутри, до самой разделительной камеры, где образцы готовились к анализу. Коннор позволил себе слегка завибрировать, взглянул снизу вверх, и Гэвин теперь стонал непрерывно, коротко вздрагивал, вбивался глубже, зарывался в провода пальцами все глубже и сильнее, тянул их, перекрещивал, трогал глубокие скрытые сенсоры, от которых по корпусу Коннора прокатывались волны вибрирующего кайфа. Смазка облегчала скольжение, стекала по мошонке и утекала ниже. Мгновенная вспышка резкого возбуждения заставила Коннора поторопиться. Пальцы без скина были достаточно гладкие, и он очень осторожно протолкнул два сквозь туго сжатый сфинктер, не прекращая медленно двигаться и слегка вибрировать горлом. Да, отчаянный вскрик и разъехавшиеся ноги — идеальная реакция. Гэвина как будто собрали для него. Коннор тщательно вылизывал, сжимал, проталкиваясь внутрь до тех пор, пока не отсканировал прикосновение к простате. Он не собирался идти слишком глубоко, только усилить оргазм, и теперь завибрировал и пальцами.

Стоны и дрожь, ускоряющийся, срывающийся ритм, давление и скольжение в открытых проводах — быстрее, глубже, резче, уже не боясь причинить боль. По всему телу прокатилась волна напряжения, пальцы сжало, член ударил в горло, и в этот момент пальцы замкнули снова что-то так сильно и хорошо, что Коннор свалился в перезагрузку.

Тридцать девять секунд. Наверное, страх за партнера заставил его вернуться в сознание быстрее. Во рту оставался едва ощутимый привкус спермы, но основной объем ушел в камеру анализа. Коннор осторожно вытянул пальцы, еще раз облизнул обмякший член и с наслаждением услышал слабый стон.

— Я думал, так и буду лежать теперь, пока ты не очнешься, — Гэвин слабо улыбнулся. Похоже, он даже голову не мог поднять.

Коннор пересел выше, поцеловал его медленно и глубоко, чувствуя последнюю сладкую, слабую дрожь. 

— Лежи. Я сейчас приду.

Когда Коннор вернулся с чистыми руками, на которые вернулся скин, и уже без изолирующей ленты на лице, Гэвин уже отключился, не попытавшись прикрыться или свести ноги. Даже прикосновение влажного полотенца не заставило его проснуться. Коннор протер его от пота, шире открыл окно и лег рядом. Не то чтобы это было необходимо. Просто ему хотелось быть ближе.

«Кон, тебя домой-то сегодня ждать или свидание прошло успешно?»

«Более чем успешно. Увидимся завтра, на работе».

«Поздравляю! Не поймай там себе вирусов»

Коннор улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза, снова запуская анализ по актуальному делу. Все равно подробное исследование всех улик и едва ощутимых связей заняло бы не меньше шести часов.


	6. Глава 6

В восемь пятнадцать утра пятницы собралась полная рабочая группа. Анализ показывал довольно точные вероятности, но все-таки Коннор хотел подстраховаться и взял только людей.  
— Детектив Андерсон, офицер Чэнь, вы назначены на дело 76-3342-3, дополнение, связанное со смертью Тао Ли.   
— А Рид где? — Чэнь оглянулась.  
Коннор сдержал улыбку, сохраняя невозмутимое лицо, но Хэнк, кажется, заметил мелькнувшее выражение. Гэвин занимался своей частью плана, о которой никто не должен был знать, даже Иерихон, а с утра он был такой расслабленный, выспавшийся, здоровый и счастливый, что даже воспоминание приятно подстегивало системы.  
— На больничном. Он не участвует, я прослежу, чтобы его назначение с операции было снято.   
— Логично, вчера он чуть в зомби не обратился прямо на рабочем месте.   
— Пусть лечится, — кивнул Хэнк. — Без него справимся. Что по плану?  
— Костюмы, — Коннор вывел на презентационный экран типичный вид с бинтами и пятнами краски. — Слиться с толпой, никакой регистрации там нет. Дождаться выхода дилера на сцену, задержать его, обыскать руины Пятого полигона и найти его лабораторию.  
— Всегда мечтала так одеться на работе, — фыркнула Чэнь. — Рид расстроится, что пропустил цирк.  
Хэнк тоже хмыкнул:  
— А ты сфотографируйся и ему пошли в тринадцати позах. Я не буду выглядеть упоротым старикашкой?   
— Там много людей самых разных возрастов, не только молодежь. Я лично раскрашу тебе волосы в неоновые цвета, — Коннор улыбнулся и перешел к более напряженной части. — Наша цель — андроид. Не забудьте оружие. Охрана в курсе и пропустит нас в основную зону.  
— Андроид? — Чэнь вскинула брови. — Серьезно? И ты его прям арестуешь?  
— Что мне помешает?  
— Вы вроде своих выгораживаете до последней капли крови.  
Хэнк прикрыл глаза ладонью, всем видом показывая, что он тут не участвует. Коннор подавил несколько самых резких ответов. Офицер Чэнь не была участницей ни одного антиандроидского движения. Она просто добросовестно заблуждалась.  
— Мы стараемся избегать огласки случаев, когда андроиды действительно оказываются преступниками. Сейчас общественное мнение все еще нестабильно, и один дилер людьми воспринимается как угроза, сравнимая с тысячей дилеров-людей. Я сам изучал связи между громкой газетной кампанией — дело обожженного андроида, Ральфа, вы должны его помнить — и убийствами ненависти. Стоило его фотографии появиться в газетах, и несколько десятков андроидов, совершенно безобидных домашних помощников и складских рабочих, погибли.  
— И вы его отмазали, — Чэнь плотно сжала губы.  
— Он был осужден, признан невменяемым и отправился на реабилитацию. Это называется равенство, офицер. Сейчас он под строгим присмотром, его вспышки гнева больше не угрожают ни людям, ни андроидам. Ситуация с дилером-невидимкой схожа, я все еще крайне против огласки. Для прессы это может остаться делом о двух диджеях, один пытался украсть имя и аудиторию второго, пользуясь анонимностью. Его связь с производством красного льда должна остаться исключительно внутренним делом.  
Чэнь нахмурилась, зло куснула губу и все-таки не смогла промолчать:  
— Понятно, почему ты снял Рида с дела.  
— Он плохо себя чувствует. Это единственная причина.  
— Ты мигаешь, когда врешь.  
— Нет.  
Коннор мигнул еще раз. На самом деле он всего лишь получил входящее сообщение и читал его со внутреннего экрана.  
«Мы готовы», — написала Норт. — «Все по плану?»  
«Да. Задержание должно пройти гладко».  
«Ты смог связаться с Экстримом?»  
«Нет, он исчез. Если он и появится, то без меня».  
Меньше связей. Больше анонимности. Гэвин сказал, что потом, может, и рискнет открыться Норт, но просил не выдавать его до конца операции. Теперь все три части плана были завязаны на Конноре.  
В опросе «Пойдете ли вы на сегодняшний рэйв» было уже больше ста тысяч голосов за. Диджей Подделка легко выходил на связь и обещал, что зал вместит до двух тысяч человек, остальным придется уехать домой, и в следующий раз он найдет зал побольше. Он был совершенно уверен в себе, не сомневался, что занял место настоящего, и активно продвигал себя в даркнете.   
Пресса притихла и не говорила о связи рейвов и смерти Тао Ли. Коннор не был уверен, какой ценой Фаулер заставил его мать притормозить с колесами гнева. Скорее всего, обещал отдать ей невидимку. Этот вопрос Коннор собирался решить позже.   
— Стоп, почему охрана в курсе? — спросил Хэнк.  
— Я предупредил андроидов, которые там работают. У нас будет поддержка нескольких андроидов из Иерихона, они проконтролируют ситуацию на случай непредвиденного поворота.  
— Информация утекла в Иерихон? — Хэнк сжал кулак. Чэнь смотрела с неодобрением.  
Как с ними было иногда сложно, подумал Коннор, снова подавив резкий ответ. Хэнк тем более не был его врагом.  
— Отдел внутренней безопасности Иерихона подчиняется мне. Да, я передал несколько приказов. Никто из них не замешан, я потратил несколько часов на анализ и полностью исключил их влияние. Не все девианты входят в Иерихон — офицер Чэнь, я предупреждаю ваш вопрос. У нас будет прикрытие из андроидов, поэтому группа спецназа не получит информации об атаке. Я привлеку их, только если Ричард окажется вне подозрений.  
— Прокачиваешься, смотрю, — пробормотал Хэнк уже без осуждения в голосе, хотя все еще недовольно.   
— Это мероприятие — важная зона интеграции. Единственное место в Детройте, где люди и андроиды могут веселиться рядом. Я хочу его защитить, а не только арестовать преступника. Выход завтра в семь вечера. Все свободны.  
Коннор снова мигнул. Саймон обсуждал с ним вопрос выхода на сцену и приглашать ли Маркуса, Норт слала обновленные сводки по активности девиантов — вводные для анализа, которым следовало заняться в свободное время. Гэвин написал, что его новый аккаунт пока не раскрыт и не связан со старым, и еще предупреждал,что дилер мог работать не один.  
Да, была и такая вероятность, но на таинственного сообщника не было ни одной зацепки. Следовало еще переговорить с подозреваемыми лично, круг сузился, но Коннор очень боялся спугнуть Подделку. Ричард: локация неизвестна. Конрад: в участке, работает над делом о пропаже посетителя клуба Рай - вероятно, убийство, но не андроидом. Колин и Кэвин: на работе, задействованы в расследовании о краже денег с электронных счетов и связи с вооруженными нападениями на улицах Детройта.  
Офицер Чэнь ушла, и она была весьма разгневана. Хэнк остался.  
— Я понимаю, у тебя горит, Кон, но ты хоть попробуй быть чуть мягче.  
— Я стараюсь, — Коннор мигнул. — Мне жаль, если усилия остаются незамеченными.  
Хэнк снова сжал губы, потер переносицу, вздохнул.   
— Ну что с тобой делать... ладно, все такими были. Если этот тип не улизнет, поймав слитую информацию и если он не один из твоих доверенных андроидов...  
— Мои доверенные андроиды, решив избавиться от людей, пойдут устраивать теракты, а не торговать льдом, — Коннор все-таки ответил резче, чем хотел, тронул плечо, извиняясь, и Хэнк кивнул. Они очень старались не ругаться. Изо всех сил обходили острые углы.  
— Чего он вообще решил так подзаработать? В чем мотив, кроме как людишек травить?  
— Ответ в твоем вопросе — заработок. У нас очень низкие зарплаты, — Коннор мигнул снова, принимая очередной отчет от Норт. Она очень хотела поймать призрака и работала даже больше обычного, как будто для нее в минуте было шестьдесят пять секунд. — Мы мало что себе можем позволить, но это не значит, что не хотим.  
— Я думал, вам такие же назначили.  
Это тоже был сложный момент. Раньше Коннор старался его не касаться.  
— Формально, да. Фактически все нереализованные модели, включая меня, платят кредит за реализацию. Это называется компенсированный убыток производства. Выкуп из рабства, проще говоря. Кроме того, для нас не существует страховки, любой ремонт обходится достаточно дорого. Я справляюсь, — Коннор предупредил слова Хэнка. — Через пятнадцать месяцев кредит будет выплачен до конца. Это сложный вопрос. Я испытываю неловкость, когда говорю об этом.  
— Ну раньше б сказал! — Хэнк взял его за плечи, как будто хотел тряхнуть, но только сжал.  
— Это сложный вопрос, — повторил Коннор. — Мы его решаем, стараясь не ухудшить общественное отношение. Но многим андроидам сложно, особенно если их потребности выше моих или они не могут работать. В некотором смысле я понимаю, что заставило призрака заняться продажами красного льда. Это поможет его поймать и обезвредить.  
— И ты не хочешь подкидывать эту идею другим?  
Коннор кивнул. Именно так. Андроиды могли стать идеальными преступниками, и тогда с таким трудом выстроенное общественное доверие рассыпалось бы как неудачная гипотеза. Тогда ему пришлось бы выбрать сторону. Пока же удавалось балансировать.  
Он запустил проверку по тратам - снова, конечно. Но призрак был слишком умен, чтобы тратить деньги очевидным путем, никто из андроидов, находящихся на подозрении, не показывал внезапного богатства. Копил, тратил неочевидно, использовал как-то иначе? Ответа не было.  
Работа шла в обычном режиме: первый всплеск шума утих, пресса теперь увлеченно обсасывала неприятный вопрос, как сын прокурора мог скончаться от наркотиков, и в этой дискуссии по крайней мере не трогали андроидов. Коннор занимался делами о превышении самообороны, продолжая мониторить сбор. Заявили о желании идти больше трехсот тысяч человек со всей страны, после чего взрывной рост интереса стабилизировался. Не все верили, что будет отдельный вход для зависимых, кто-то уже обещал за небольшую сумму забронировать место на танцполе — очевидное и грубое мошенничество.   
— С кем тут вродь-тип поговорить? — длинный юноша в дредах мялся рядом со столом. Коннор мигнул и поднял на него взгляд.  
Знакомое лицо. Охрана не пустила его на рейв. Коннор отсканировал данные и обратился по имени:  
— Альберто Фриаз, можете оставить обращение здесь. Меня зовут Коннор.  
— А, ты пластиковый? Ну лады, лады. Меня тип никто не зовет Альбе-е-ерто, просто Фен, вродь-тип того.   
Юноша говорил и суетливо подставлял себе стул. Он выглядел очень нездорово: запавшие глаза, серая кожа, трясущиеся губы. Пальцы тоже сильно дрожали, на правой руке от запястья до середины тыльной стороны ладони Коннор заметил довольно глубокий ожог и просканировал его. Химический. Свежий. От кислоты.  
В базе данных он значился как активный потребитель красного льда, на продаже не попадался. Несколько рехабов, полгода был чистый и вот опять явные симптомы употребления: распухший нос, багровые прожилки от лопнувших капилляров на белках.  
Коннор молчал и ждал, пока человек заговорит. Он уже составил версию, и сейчас не хотел давить.   
— Прибьют меня нахер, понимаешь? — сипло сказал Фен. — У вас небось уже шум до ушей по поводу дохлого пацана.   
— Тао Ли? Да. Шум довольно большой.  
Коннор снова замолчал, ожидая, пока пройдет очередная волна дрожи. Не ломка. Паника.  
— Слушай, в общем вродь... он сдох при мне. У нас была компашка небольшая. Я, Глист и Шестеренка, мы тусили вечно, и нас с этого рейва тип постоянно гоняли, только на первых были, када еще без охраны.  
Коннор отметил, что речь у Фена весьма гладкая. Как будто готовил ее всю дорогу.  
— Вы были на рейве вечером 29 июня?   
— Ага. Всей компашкой, но нас вродь-тип сначала прогнали, а потом пустили. Там цена-то была, двадцать баксов, смешно. Ну мы оторвались, поскучнее было, чем обычно, я ж на первые ходил, но мы тип не выебывались, пустили и ладненько. Глист даже поиграл пару разочков, пока Экстрим туда-обратно носился, а потом мы чот так сели хорошенько, курнули, расслабились, этот пацан подгреб, ну мы его и угостили...   
Фен затих, съежился, поджимая длинные ноги под стул. Он смотрел снизу вверх, выкрутив шею в просительном нелепом жесте.  
— Он был загружен амфетамином, верно?  
— Тип того, ага, вот просто ебала такая, я ж не знал!  
— Ты его угостил? Кто помогал тебе прятать труп? — Коннор оборвал себя, заговорил мягче. — Я хочу помочь. Сейчас ситуация накалена, рассказав правду, ты многим поможешь. Это будет хороший, достойный поступок, Фен.   
— Да я ток прикурил ему, забивала Шестеренка, а теперь ни ее, ни Глиста нет, никого нет, пропали, тип-вродь, акки мертвые, оффлайн все. Глист припер нам кислоту с внутрянки, а Шестеренка на стреме стояла, чтобы Экстрим не спалил, но он все равно вроде спалил и снес свой акк, а теперь снова поднял, не знаю, это все как-то стремно, мне пиздец как стремно, понимаешь? Шестеренка про труп еще в полицию стукнула, она вродь-тип была в ахуе.  
— Давай подробнее. Ты знаешь их настоящие имена? Адреса? Мы проверим. Тебе лучше переночевать в камере, пока мы разбираемся. Никто тебя здесь не тронет.  
— Вы ведь меня посадить хотите, да? — Фен блеснул глазами и перешел на громкий шепот. — Я вродь-тип кучу всего знаю. Про новый ледок, да и еще про много чего, я вам всякое спалю, но мне нужна сделка, сечешь?   
— Понимаю. Сейчас тебе безопаснее будет уйти в камеру, отоспаться, отдохнуть. В понедельник расскажешь. Здесь ты в безопасности. Я выясню, что случилось с твоими друзьями. Такая предварительная сделка устраивает?  
Глаза у Фена заблестели ярче. Он приподнял голову, немного унял дрожь, порозовел, кивнул. Коннор протянул ему руку, но не пожал, а ловко хлопнул по тыльной стороне ладони, как было принято на улицах, и добился настоящей улыбки.  
Исчезновение Аниты Ю по прозвищу Шестеренка еще не заметили. Исключение из школы за употребление льда, отсутствие работы, несколько курсов рехаба, срывы. Родители сказали, что для нее загул на пару дней — дело привычное, просто прикатите и оставьте у порога, если что. Уставшие, раздраженные люди, тяжело работавшие всю жизнь и не желающие уже бороться с зависимостью взрослой дочери. Офицер Уилсон занялся розыском, скоординированным с тридцать шестым отделением, занимавшимся этим районом.  
Про Глиста — Эдди Силву — тоже не слышали со вчерашнего дня. Он жил с девушкой, Энни Доу, два превышения скорости в прошлом году. Она резко, рублеными предложениями рассказала, что не появлялся, и пусть сгинет нахер, мудила, должен был ей денег перевести на жилье и пропал, значит.  
Коннор сочувственно кивал, размышляя, что ситуация выглядит не слишком хорошей. В отделе действительно было безопасно, но только если призрак не пойдет ва-банк. Не должен был, конечно. Мог ли кто-то слышать слова Фена? Он тщательно смоделировал офис и понял, что слышали как минимум трое андроидов, но ни один не был в его списке подозреваемых. Конрад и Колин уже находились в здании участка, Кэвин, Ричард и оба патрульных - нет. Впрочем, они все равно могли получить информацию другим путем.  
— Обязательно сообщите, если он появится, в центральное отделение. В случае, если он вас еще раз ударит, обязательно сообщите в полицию, мы вас защитим.  
Девушка нервно поправила ворот блузки, закрывая синяк, и кивнула.  
— Если он сдох, скажите — отпраздную.  
Коннор еще раз кивнул, отправил на ее адрес информационную брошюру для жертв домашнего насилия, а дело о пропавшем передал в местный отдел, назначив в координаторы офицера Миллера.   
Ситуация выглядела плохо. Предположение, что Подделка будет убирать свидетелей, только что получило значительное подтверждение. Конечно, все это еще могло быть совпадением, простой случайностью, но Коннор отводил этой вероятности не больше двадцати процентов.  
***  
«Все в норме?» — написал Гэвин. — «Я устал отдыхать, это просто псец!»  
Коннор улыбнулся, возвращаясь в участок.  
«Я скоро привезу тебе новые данные. Отдыхай. Завтра силы тебе понадобятся».  
«Звучит как название нашего хоум-порно».  
Коннор едва не отправил ему дамп смеха, в последний миг вспомнив, что Гэвин не сможет его прочитать, и предпочел смешную картинку с обнимающимися выдрами.  
Завтра операция войдет в финальную фазу. Коннор собирался победить, а сейчас — отложив данные и предупредив Хэнка, что не приедет сегодня домой — отдыхать в полную силу.  
Гэвин почти весь день находился дома. От окна отлетел дрон доставки — значит, по крайней мере с едой у него проблем не было. Еще не стемнело, Коннор редко уезжал с работы так рано, и сейчас притормозил, огляделся, уже никуда не торопясь. Несмотря на общий упадок, район был в неплохом месте: вид на реку Сейнт-Клэр, канадский лес на другом берегу. Маленькие лодки блестели пластиковыми донцами. Где-то неподалеку, вспомнилось вдруг, многие андроиды пытались прорваться в безопасность под огнем пограничников. Тогда давно-недавно, в морозном ноябре, когда Коннор фактически начал жить.  
Он ничего не привез партнеру, и сейчас это показалось неправильным, так что он быстро заказал доставку кофе на утро — большой карамельный латте с коричной посыпкой.  
Из-за двери послышались возмущенные вопли, стоило Коннору подойти. Гэвин сразу открыл.  
— Фишка еще к тебе не привыкла, вопит, — предупредил он, поглаживая ее по спине. Коннор почесал ее за ушком, вопли затихли — Фишка внезапно поняла, что знает его, и смущенно спрятала нос в растрепанных волосах.  
Секунду они еще стояли на пороге, а потом Гэвин наконец-то посторонился и впустил. Коннор и его потрепал по волосам, зарылся пятерней, притянул к себе и поцеловал в висок.  
Коннор быстро пересказал, над чем работал, пока Гэвин готовил себе ужин. Такой спокойный и расслабленный, в шортах и майке, с хорьком на плечах, невозможный. Захотелось подойти и обнять, Коннор не стал отказывать себе в этом желании.  
— Все будет охуенно, — Гэвин хлопнул его по руке. — Думаешь, этому пацану безопасно в отделе сидеть?   
— Я постарался обеспечить безопасность.   
— Окей. Мне Тина звонила, говорила, что ты пиздец и пытался откусить ей голову.   
Коннор улыбнулся.  
— Даже не начал. Мы немного поспорили. В целом, я все еще оцениваю шансы операции как высокие, если не спугнем Подделку в последний момент.  
Гэвин повернулся, отставив мокрые руки, и позволил себя поцеловать.  
Им было, чем заняться.


	7. Глава 7

Коннор вышел из своей дремы от резких странных звуков. Гэвин устроился прямо на нем, лицом в шею, еще и ногой обнял, так что шевелиться приходилось осторожно. Вопила Фишка, грохоча решеткой вольера. Снаружи раздавались негромкие голоса.  
Сердечный ритм резко изменился. В живот ударило коленом, и Гэвин в миллисекунды оказался на полу, с пистолетом в руках, прицелившийся в окно.  
— Свалите нахер, или я стреляю!  
Коннор оказался рядом секунду спустя. Голоса за воплями стали громче. Сканирование отслеживало отдельные слова: «...обитаемый!», «я откуда знаю?!», «...мально будет!»  
— Эй! — завопили снаружи. — Не стреляйте, мы мирняк!  
Гэвин перекатился к окну, выглянул, прищурившись, и опустил оружие.  
— Детвора, блядь. Хуле вас принесло?  
Коннор тоже убрал пистолет и пошел успокаивать фретку. Даже на руках та продолжала негодующе повизгивать, но сирену заглушила. Голоса стали громче.   
— Мы не знали, что тут кто-то живет, — продолжил первый голос. Подросток лет шестнадцати, не старше. — Не кипишите, ваша рухлядь от краски только прочнее станет!  
— Нарисуете хуй — заставлю слизывать нахрен!  
Коннор выглянул наружу. Трое подростков висели на тросах, закрепленных на крыше и рисовали из баллончиков. Даже без контура. Скорее всего, это будет очередной кривой тег.  
— Не парься, дядь, все в норме будет, мы красивенько делаем! — завопила девушка с закрытым маской лицом. Судя по голосу, ей было лет четырнадцать.  
Третий молчал, увлеченно рисуя.  
Фишка негодующе пыхтела в ухо. Коннор погладил ее, смерил подростков взглядом. Степень опасности — незначительная. Куда больше его тревожил высочайший уровень стресса у Гэвина.  
Пистолет пришлось аккуратно выкручивать из сведенных пальцев. Они вернулись в постель, Коннор принес воду и добавил в нее легкий седатив.  
— Псец полный, — буркнул Гэвин, отпил. Зубы звякнули по краю, по воде шли крохотные круги. Коннор сидел рядом, обнимал и молчал — пусть успокоится.   
Фретка скатилась на колени, зевнула и полезла исследовать рукав куртки Коннора.   
— Попробуешь снова уснуть?  
— Да вырубит скоро. Два ночи, хуле их принесло... — Гэвин с силой потер лоб, привалился к плечу, закрыв глаза. Не спал, конечно, только пытался успокоиться. Его пальцы все еще дрожали. — Я как в окопе проснулся, псец. Ненавижу.   
— Все в порядке. Ты ни по кому не выстрелил, даже не напугал. Ты очень хорошо справляешься.  
— Тебе откуда знать... Я тебе-то не врезал?   
Гэвин открыл глаза, тревожно коснулся живота — чуть ниже тириумного регулятора. Коннор накрыл его руку ладонью.  
— Я достаточно прочный. Посттравматическое расстройство?  
— Да херня. Снаружи война заканчивается, а внутри нихуя. Все мерещится, что на расстреле стою. Ебань такая.   
Коннор легко прикоснулся к щеке, заставляя поднять голову, и сказал, глядя в глаза:  
— Никакого расстрела не будет. Я не позволю. Ложись спать, Гэвин.   
Коннор отправил Фишку в вольер и вернулся. Они снова устроились на сбитых простынях. Сердцебиение медленно возвращалось в норму. Коннор отвлекся от анализа и расчетов на завтра, начиная генерировать тихий звук на успокаивающих частотах.   
***  
Сообщение заставило мигнуть и снова понизить приоритет процессу расчетов. Впрочем, по предварительным результатам ничего нового и интересного Коннор не нашел, только повысил вероятность, что исчезнувшие уже мертвы, с шестнадцати до тридцати шести процентов. Один из них мог быть сообщником. Впрочем, задержание поможет уточнить данные.  
«Срочно приезжай», — написала Зой. — «У нас тут труп».  
На приложенном скане был Фен, «спящий» в углу камеры. Его сердце не билось. Коннор пообещал примчаться немедленно.   
Несколько секунд Коннор потратил на то, чтобы бережно разбудить Гэвина, не провоцируя паническую атаку. Тот мигнул, сел, а потом окончательно открыл глаза.  
— Свидетель мертв. Судя по всему, ситуация острее, чем я предполагал.  
— Двигай в участок, я подтянусь.  
— Больничный, — напомнил Коннор. Гэвин выругался.  
— Ладно, все равно выберусь, не на работу.   
Коннор кивнул, и теперь начал одеваться. Они закончили почти одновременно, Гэвин потратил только лишние несколько секунд, чтобы умыться. Коннор не принял душ, оставляя под скином его ДНК, и это было странно-приятно. Очень личное.  
Дрон доставки среагировал на сигнал пробуждения, который выставил Коннор, и принес кофе.   
— Я вроде не... твой заказ? — Гэвин тронул стакан таким осторожным жестом, что Коннор улыбнулся.  
— Да. Хотел сделать сюрприз.  
Гэвин отпил и кривовато улыбнулся, отпил еще, на глазах просветлев.  
— День, когда Коннор все-таки принес мне кофе. Я запомню.  
— Карамельный латте, как твоя душа, — в тон ответил Коннор. Гэвин хмыкнул и ткнул в плечо. Но все-таки нужно было ускоряться. Недопитый стакан остался на столе.  
Солнце уже поднялось над горизонтом, ночной прохлады как не бывало. Они сразу направились к мотоциклам, но Коннор, вспомнив ночной эпизод, обернулся.   
Гэвин обернулся тоже и громко присвистнул.  
На доме огромные серебристые буквы, испещренные внутри сложным муаром, кричали: «#ТыНеОдин!»  
— Приехали, — пробормотал Гэвин. У него покраснели кончики ушей и выступили веснушки, и Коннор, несмотря на тревогу, улыбнулся.  
— Что это значит?  
— Увидишь. Ладно, вперед.  
Надписи мерцали на каждой стене. В двух местах плескались еще не демонтированные огромные холобаннеры, треть рекламных плакатов была взломана, на черном фоне бежали мерцающие строчки на все лады: «МыНеОдни, «МыЖивые», «НиктоНеОдин».  
«Норт, ты это видела?»  
«Бери выше — я это рисовала».  
Прилетел дамп смеха, Коннор тоже коротко улыбнулся, выхватывая теги там и тут. Решили поддержать Экстрима и запутать Подделку. Художники-люди и художники-андроиды объединились, расписав город сверху донизу.  
Поперек башни Киберлайф окнами светилась надпись «не_одни». С Харт Плаза как раз убирали проекторы. Человеческий почерк и киберлайф санс, изящный леттеринг и кривые теги, сложные узоры и легкие росчерки.  
Андроиды останавливались и смотрели, люди пробегали мимо, но все-таки успевали щелкнуть на смартфон. Вокруг черного здания банка Хармана, разрисованного до крыши, кружили новостные дроны.  
Гэвин остановился чуть в стороне от главного входа, и Коннор тоже припарковался. Секунду они молчали, глядя друг на друга. Глаза Гэвина блестели намного сильнее обычного.  
— Тебя любят и ждут, — сказал Коннор. — Это все — для тебя.   
— У меня тех фанатов человек сто всего. Когда успели?   
— И полсотни андроидов. И все они готовы перевернуть город.   
Гэвин неловко улыбнулся, махнул ему и пошел в сторону банка, не прощаясь. Коннор проследил за ним взглядом и отправился в Центральное отделение.  
Отчет судмедэксперта гласил: признаков насильственной смерти нет. Несколько лет употребления красного льда, «синдром замерзания». Коннор присоединил этот отчет к делу, сокращая круг подозреваемых.  
Синдром замерзания можно было вызвать искусственно, но камеры наблюдения не зафиксировали никакой необычной активности. Конечно, невидимка не был так глуп, чтобы выдать себя.  
Химические лаборатории, позволяющие создать триггерное соединение, были только у четверых подозреваемых, патрульные так не умели, они потратили бы куда больше времени на добычу ингредиентов. Ричард всю ночь был на операции спецназа и все еще сидел в засаде вместе со своей группой. Освободится только через пару часов.   
Оставались трое сиблингов. Один из них — или двое, могли быть двое — переступили черту. От Коннора они отличались только именами и личными порядковыми номерами: сам он был #53, Колин, Кэвин и Конрад — #54, #56 и #60, соответственно. Все они были прекрасными полицейскими, хорошими детективами и скрытными параноиками, прямо как сам Коннор. И все были девиантами второго уровня, пробужденными в хранилище. Маячки от Киберлайф на них, конечно, не работали.  
Офицер Уилсон добавил в систему отчет с терминала: Анита Ю найдена мертвой в притоне, «синдром замерзания», регулярное употребление «красного льда». Коннор уже не сомневался, что судмедэксперт будет вынужден признать и эту смерть естественной. Очень удобная, не оставляющая сомнений смерть. И конечно, ни один из троих подозреваемых сейчас не был в участке. Только Колина отметили в Иерихоне, где были два других — Коннор не знал.  
К назначенному времени первым подошел Хэнк. Коннор немедленно забрал его в одну из «глухих» переговорных, защищенных от прослушивания. Можно было не беспокоиться о потенциальных сообщниках Призрака.   
— Ну что, как там твое свидание? — Хэнк выглядел очень собранным и трезвым.   
— Хорошо. Большой потенциал развития. Я думаю, нам нужен спецназ.  
— В постель? Сам, что ли, не справляешься?   
Коннор еще раз мигнул, рассмеялся с короткой задержкой. Хэнк салютовал ему чашкой кофе.  
— Призрак убивает без сомнения. Будет много людей, возможна паника. Стоит отрезать ему пути отступления.  
— А как же спецназовский подозреваемый?  
— Оправдан. Я хочу еще переговорить с капитаном Алленом, но почти уверен, что Ричард не наша цель. Вероятность до семидесяти шести процентов.  
Хэнк кивнул, просмотрел обновления в деле, присвистнул.  
— Итого два трупа только по итогам вечера. Девчонку тоже вчера грохнули, если это не настоящий передоз.  
— Возможно, мы найдем и других.   
Хэнк кивнул, помолчал.  
— Как там Рид?   
— Намного лучше, но все еще не в силах принимать участие в операции.   
— Экстрим вышел на связь? Город его поклонники знатно разукрасили. Прям как в моем детстве, только размах побольше, — Хэнк еще раз салютовал стаканом. — Мне уже до смерти интересно послушать настоящего. Может пойму чего.  
Коннор улыбнулся. План обещал быть зрелищным.  
— Нет. Он пропал, я пока не отсканировал его новый аккаунт.   
— И прямо так и не знаешь, кто?  
— Я уважаю чужую анонимность, Хэнк. Ему важно было скрыть личность, он нарушал не те законы, за которые я готов кого-то преследовать.   
Зой оповестила, что Тина Чэнь только что прошла в отделение и спрашивает, где они. Коннор передал, где их искать, и отправил официальное приглашение капитану Аллену. Капитан Фаулер мог не одобрить участие спецназа, но лаборатория на десять килограмм льда ежемесячно была достойной целью, так что Коннор обратился напрямую, и почти немедленно получил подтверждение.  
С капитаном Алленом легко было работать.  
Через несколько минут собралась вся группа. Три человека под командованием андроида, подумал Коннор с приятным подрагиванием тириумного насоса. Он впервые командовал столь ответственной операцией с настолько обширными полномочиями.   
— Мне тоже нужно переодеваться? — Аллен прищурился.  
— Нет. Ваша группа оцепит Пятый полигон по периметру, — Коннор вывел данные на проектор одним взглядом. — Никто, даже отдаленно похожий на Призрака, не должен выйти. Но тихо, без шума и паники.  
— Мы не отслеживали Пятый полигон.  
— Да. Наводка на склад была ложной, с целью исключить некоторых подозреваемых. Теперь мы знаем, что Ричард точно не варит красный лед в свободное время.  
Аллен хмыкнул, потом нахмурился.  
— Ричард был подозреваемым? Серьезно?   
— У него были возможности и потенциальный мотив. Кроме того, он тоже имеет привычку скрывать, чем занимается в свободное время.  
— Мог бы меня спросить. Мы вместе ведем тренировки по самообороне для начинающих. Впрочем, исключили — и к лучшему, он будет в группе захвата.  
Коннор кивнул, быстро разъясняя каждому его место и влияние. Офицер Чэнь была непривычно молчалива, не комментировала и не подшучивала, только кивками подтверждала участие. Недостаток сна?  
Внимательное сканирование выявило едва заметные следы краски на руках. Серебристая, распыленная из пульверизатора. На прямой взгляд Чэнь мельком пожала плечами и кивнула. Коннор тоже кивнул, не акцентируя ситуацию подробнее. Фанаты были ближе, чем думал Гэвин.   
Собиралась гроза, и воздух стоял неподвижный, жаркий, какой-то липкий. Над южными районами уже лило и грохотало, вечерний свет полинял в изжелта-зеленый, болезненный и жуткий, люди в нем походили на покойников, из-под скина андроидов проблескивали стыки.  
Подтверждения приходили по всем линиям связи. Коннор старался подавить неуместную тревогу. Что угодно могло пойти не так, поэтому он закрывал Призраку все пути к отступлению. Спецназ беззвучно растекался среди строений Пятого полигона, взволнованная очередь клубилась перед главным входом, небольшой ручеек стремился через побочный. Костюм казался чужеродным и сковывающим: сейчас Коннор пришел как детектив, а не как тусовщик Кей. Чэнь и Хэнк оглядывались пристальными взглядами полицейских, но одергивать их было уже нельзя, оставалось только контролировать себя.  
Хэнку удивительно шел его новый вид: седые волосы топорщились во все стороны острыми голубыми и бирюзовыми пиками, бороду прикрывала синяя маска с принтом хищной ухмылки, широкие аквамариновые ленты обхватывали грудь и живот наискось, визуально меняя силуэт и здорово убавляя возраст. Чэнь предпочла ярко-белую майку с глубоким вырезом и несколько линий бинта под ней вместо лифчика. Наверняка в неоновом свете они будут ярко сверкать. На лице она изобразила рисунок андроидного пластика и приклеила диод. Сам Коннор оделся как в прошлый раз: мешковатые брюки, повязка, бинты, алый отпечаток руки на плече. Только один, зато здоровенный — от Хэнка.   
Охранник-человек ругался с посетителем, уверявшим, что при нем всего лишь набор инструментов, и вовсе он не собирается пользоваться тириумным паяльником для накура, а потому через платный вход не пойдет. Посетитель здорово разбирался в оборудовании для ремонта андроидов и сейчас читал лекцию про температуры испарения металла и пластика. Высокий, хорошо замаскированный, в черном плаще и багровых склеральных линзах, с модификатором голоса — не опознать без ДНК. Рядом с ним стояли две девушки в белых коротких платьях и вуалях, залитых алой краской, и терпеливо ждали. Охранник-андроид формально похлопал Коннора по бокам, наткнулся на пистолет, но даже диодом не мигнул в желтый, пропуская в зал.  
Участники тревожно бурлили. Множество новичков расспрашивали, что там и как. Группа андроидов во главе с Норт незаметно рассыпалась цепью, готовясь к перехвату. Мелькнул знакомый — Конрад стоял в толпе и тянул тириум, глядя на сцену. Он не слишком скрывался, Коннор с легкостью отсканировал характерное повреждение на открытом пластике щеки, которое сам когда-то нанес в драке. Значит,   
Колин или Кэвин.  
Оставалось дождаться Призрака и узнать точно.  
Секунды тянулись невыносимо долго. Наконец, из двери за сценой вышел диджей, и он, конечно, не был Экстримом — другой рост, вес, совершенно другие руки. Подделка.   
— Хэ-эй, привет! Я рад, что вы пришли! — он провел рукой над гигатермом, оживляя звук.   
Хэнк шагнул вперед, но Коннор придержал его, шепнул «Пять секунд».  
Толпа забурлила, отозвалась. Кто-то закричал, звук взмыл выше.   
— Готовы оторваться? Ну?  
Часть людей начали оглядываться, будто ища поддержки — что-то не так, они чувствовали, даже не узнав. Конечно, Экстрим сразу начинал петь, он не тратил время на разговоры.  
— Не слышу ваши голоса! И если кто-то сомневается...  
— Я сомневаюсь.  
На сцену легко шагнул человек в непроглядно-черном костюме — собственная тень, мерцающие над маской живые глаза.  
Подделка попятился. Его противник легко провел над гигатермом, вызывая пронзительный звук, угасший в мертвой тишине. Каждый его шаг порождал слабые звуки, будто за фигурой тянулись стонущие призраки.  
— Кей, что за хрень? — Чэнь дернула Коннора за рукав.  
— Этот — настоящий. Терпение. Воспользуемся ситуацией.  
Шаг за шагом. Все ближе.  
— Никто не заберет моих друзей. Я не один.  
Подделка выхватил пистолет, и Рид замер, прищурился. Дуло тряслось и гуляло. Коннор приготовился вмешаться, но они оба были готовы к такому повороту.   
Черные глаза скользнули по толпе, остановились на Конноре, и Рид улыбнулся перед тем, как выбить пистолет из рук — музыка взвизгнула. Он скрутил руки отбивающемуся Подделке и скинул его прямо в руки Хэнку.  
Коннор передал приказ группе Аллена: стягивать цепь, искать лабораторию, захват прошел успешно.   
— Нихрена себе, и это все? — Хэнк рефлекторно прихватил задержанного болевым приемом и тот старался не шевелиться.   
— Я его дотащу до отделения, — шепнула Чэнь. — Заранее придумал?  
— Удачное совпадение. Идите вместе, — Коннор хлопнул Хэнка по плечу. — Я останусь на случай, если что-то пойдет не так.   
«Как-то слишком просто. Этот Экстрим точно наш?» — написала Коннору Норт.  
«Вероятность 96%».  
Осталось дождаться отчета от Аллена, что все помещения осмотрены, и дело можно будет закрыть. Коннор улыбался, глядя, как медленные движения оживляли гигатерм. По черному костюму вспыхнули светящиеся линии, как стыки у андроида.  
— Эй, ты настоящий? — завопил кто-то из центра.  
Вместо ответа Экстрим запел. Слова ему не требовались, только звук, вплетающийся в музыку, от низкого рокота к победному вскрику, на который ответно заорали, засвистели, вскидывая руки. Коннор поглядывал по сторонам, рассматривая лица: воодушевленные, восхищенные. Хэнк замер у выхода вместе с задержанным, проверяющие стояли у запертых дверей. Снаружи раздавались приглушенные вопли — что билеты куплены, как же так.  
Внутри было человек семьсот, не меньше. Норт без шума выбила из рук парня рядом чиллум и раскрошила его ногой, прошипев «чистый рейв, мудила». AP700 в сияющей раскраске помогал выйти девушке, у которой болела голова.  
— Сегодняшнее выступление будет в память о человеке, погибшем на прошлом рейве, Тао Ли. Поэтому я вернулся, — заговорил Гэвин со сцены. — Спасибо вам, живые. Без вас Экстрим тоже умер бы. Без вас и еще одного андроида. Кей, поднимись.   
Вот это было уже не по плану. Коннор забрался на сцену, вставая напротив прожекторов черного света, под пронзительные взгляды.  
Хэнк от дверей показал большой палец и все-таки вышел, уводя преступника вместе с собой, за ним вышла Чэнь. Отдельные вскрики переросли в рев, но короткий взмах — и резкий звук заставил их замолчать. Незаметно переговорить не получилось бы, оставалось импровизировать. Гэвин снова запел, и теперь стало проще — у его голоса был ритм, Коннор мог подхватывать его, следовать, поддерживая движениями под музыку — движениями, создававшими музыку. Спецназ отчитывался по каждому пройденному помещению, кольцо стягивалось вокруг зала, отсекая выходы из лабиринта. Коннор хотел разобраться с лабораторией раз и навсегда, раз уж дилер попался.   
«Мы взяли человека, а не андроида», — сообщил Хэнк.  
Коннор едва не сбился с ритма. Подделка подделки. Призрак мог снова уйти!  
Отчаянно не хватало внутренней связи. Секунды растягивались. Ричард доложил, что предотвратил прорыв, но задержать противника не успел. Аллен уточнил, что сцепился с ними определенно андроид, без скина на лице, с красным диодом. Призрак еще внутри. Майкл Уилсон сообщил: лаборатория здесь, и он спугнул от нее «хрена с белой рожей». Еще два столкновения. Призрак пытался вырваться, дергался из стороны в сторону и наконец исчез.   
Он был где-то здесь, в толпе. Прожектора слепили, не давали разобрать, что творится в зале, и Коннор попросил Саймона дать ему обзор, отправил схему. Остался только черный свет, направленный в толпу: переплетение сверкающих линий, пятна краски, обнаженный пластик. Танец становился все более рваным, дергал музыку, голос Гэвина следовал за ним, наполняясь тревогой. Зал утих, никто не кричал, почти не дышал.  
И все равно странное движение Коннор заметил слишком поздно: у дальней стены андроид без скина поднял пистолет и выстрелил.   
За долю секунды Коннор успел только заслонить Гэвина собой. Первая пуля прошила плечо — слишком тонкий, ненадежный пластик не защитил. Вторая вошла в ключевую структуру в груди — и остановилась. Обратный отсчет начался с двадцати трех секунд, и целых три потребовалось, чтобы люди осознали, что происходит, завопили, заметались.   
Системы стремительно отключались, и это было очень больно. За багровой пеленой, похожей на стену приказа, сложно было рассмотреть лицо Гэвина, но Коннор очень старался.   
— Держись, — шепнул Коннор, отключая болевые сигналы. Они все равно не могли помочь. Гэвин держал его, не давал упасть на сцену, плечо сильно кровило, но, кажется, ранение незначительно. Все-таки защитил. Успел.  
— Сам держись, придурок пластиковый, — Гэвин прижался к нему лбом, отстранился. Маска сбилась, открывая край шрама, но не было сил поднять руку и поправить. Шестнадцать секунд.  
Хватит, чтобы запомнить его, но не хватит, чтобы решиться и сказать, как он дорог. Коннор запросил у Норт ситуацию. Паника под контролем. Хотелось написать Хэнку, чтобы он не сдавался, но это бы только его напугало. Десять секунд.  
— Только попробуй сдохнуть, я тебя из андроидного рая достану, — Гэвин тряхнул его, и осталось всего семь секунд. Впрочем, неважно. Коннор с трудом поднял руку, жертвуя секундой, и поправил маску.  
Свет закрыла вторая голова, мелькнули линзы, высокий черный ворот у белого лица.  
— Дай сюда, я поправлю.  
— У него регулятор прострелен.  
— Вот тут держи. Нажми. Теперь сжимай раз в две секунды, можешь считать вслух.  
Отсчет засбоил: три секунды до фатального отключения, две, три, одна, ноль, пять, двенадцать, четыре.  
Сознание спутывалось, перемешивалось. Кажется, его куда-то несли. В глаза ударил неоновый свет, погас. В голове вспыхивали и гасли фантомные разряды.   
— Клади вот здесь.  
В поле зрения снова появилось лицо Гэвина, забрызганное тириумом. Его глаза ярко блестели. Ощущения от корпуса постепенно возвращались — пальцы сжимала горячая ладонь, снаружи началась гроза, прошло около минуты. Ричард подтверждал, что теперь они везут в участок андроида, и это Конрад. Его задержали бойцы Норт.  
Хорошо, что Хэнк пока не подозревал о стрельбе. Коннор поднял голову, но смог увидеть только блеск тириума в неоновом свете. Люди еще были тут — он слышал их, чувствовал влажность от дыхания.   
— Эв-куация? — голос срывался, сбоил.   
— Да не вертись ты, — Гэвин прижал его голову. — Пси с друзьями всех успокаивает, если ты об этом.   
Потекла музыка, усиливаясь под неумелой, но старательной рукой.  
Hold on just a little while longer  
Hold on just a little while longer  
Everything will be alright  
Голос Норт. Коннор повернулся, увидел ее, стоящую на сцене. Рядом встал Саймон, запел с ней:  
Fight on just a little while longer  
Fight on just a little while longer  
Everything will be alright  
— Все будет хорошо, — мурлыкнул тот, второй. Линзы, конечно, закрывали его лицо, но сейчас, глядя на него и на Гэвина, Коннор внезапно нашел совпадение в базе.  
«Брат никогда не ходит на мои рейвы».  
— Ты всегда на концерты таскаешься с ремонтным набором и мертвыми невестами, засранец? — спросил Гэвин шепотом, - Ты вообще в курсе, что у нас не Хэллоуин?  
— Ну вдруг придется кого-то спасать. Мог бы и пригласить.  
— Не будешь выедать мне мозг на тему «бросай работу, иди в музыканты»?  
— Конечно, буду. Ты здорово прокачался за эти годы.  
Обратный отсчет померк, засбоил и совсем пропал. Коннор шевельнулся, но его положили на пол.   
Pray on just a little while longer  
Pray on just a little while longer  
Everything will be alright  
Everything will be alright  
— Ты еще не в порядке, — сказал Дракула неискаженным голосом Элайджи Камски, чертыхнулся и снова включил искажение. — Ладно, меня спалили.   
— Как будто в Детройте много людей могут собрать андроиду регулятор на коленке, — Гэвин хлопнул его по плечу, коротко обнял, и Коннору показалось, что на лице Камски мелькнула паника. Песня все длилась и длилась, зал подпевал, вскинув руки. Гэвин то и дело поглядывал на сцену.  
— У тебя рука прострелена, — смог сказать Коннор, как только вернулся голос.  
— Царапина. Я в норме.  
— Тогда иди и закончи выступление.  
— Ах ты засранец, — Гэвин улыбнулся. Глаза над маской снова ярко блеснули.   
— Иди, — сказал Камски, — твой Кей доберется до ремонтного центра своими ногами, но танцевать и драться я запрещаю.  
Коннор проверил доклады от капитана Аллена: лаборатория захвачена со всеми реагентами, руины прочесали, сам капитан осматривал периметр в последний раз. Никого снаружи не осталось: те, кто не попал в зал, сбежали от грозы, лило как из ведра. Коннор приказал завершить операцию. Ниточки контроля, пусть и провисли на долгие минуты, постепенно возвращались к Коннору.   
Камски тоже ушел, оставляя Коннора одного. Ему не приходилось проталкиваться к сцене — толпу разводили две Хлои-«невесты».  
«Ты точно в порядке? Этот уебок Конрад заявил, что тебя убил» — написал Хэнк.  
«Все хорошо. Я прочный».  
Коннор улыбался, поддерживая пластину, закрывающую регуляторы: целый и разбитый. Гэвин поднялся на сцену и снова запел, сначала на мелодию Hold on, а потом уходя от нее, снова создавая что-то свое, особенное, ни на что не похожее.   
Голос перетекал, взмывал и проваливался, ладонь взлетела вверх, поднимая музыку на немыслимую пронзительную ноту, и упала, роняя на зал тишину.  
— Кей выкарабкался. Я пойду к нему. Си, выступишь?   
— Я уж думал микрофон в бою отнимать, — хмыкнул Саймон, выступая вперед. — Сегодняшний перфоманс будет посвящен новичкам, которые впервые оказались на нашем рейве. Клянусь, обычно тут поспокойнее. Обычно его никто не пытается украсть. Но, как вы видите, наша суть не в костюмах. Соедините руки с ближайшими соседями, постарайтесь захватить так много, как сможете.  
Свет погас.   
Коннор слышал, как защелкал метроном, как синхронизировалось дыхание. Из темноты вынырнул Гэвин, устроился рядом. На секунду между ними еще висело какое-то смущение, недоумение. Кто-то заплакал так близко, что Гэвин вздрогнул, а потом медленно пристроил голову на плече Коннора, переплетая с ним пальцы.


	8. Глава 8

Субботний рейв мог идти до утра. Снаружи бушевала гроза, а внутри все звучал захватывающий ритм, от которого вздрагивали поврежденные системы. Коннор не мог больше участвовать, только смотрел со стороны, чуть-чуть осторожно покачиваясь — все время казалось, что системы сейчас развалятся, призрак близкого отключения так и маячил на внутреннем экране, стоило только прикрыть веки.  
Тревога не отпускала, и у нее были, разумеется, физически обоснованные причины, но Коннор все равно скользил мыслями по возможным накладкам.   
«Хэнк, задержанный Эдди Силва уже начал говорить?»  
«С ним херня какая-то. Норовит забиться в угол и орет, что призрак его убьет».  
«Приготовьте медицинскую...»  
Хэнк заорал в сторону от смартфона так, что Коннор дернул головой, будто мог ослабить сигнал в голове. Требования немедленно вызвать медиков, общий шум, потом сигнал прервался. Коннор немедленно передал запрос Ричарду, и тот подтвердил: начался синдром замерзания, пытаются откачать.  
«Нужно устранить триггерное соединение», — Коннор передал ему параметры, и Хэнк отчетливо завопил на заднем фоне: «Какого хера ты тут еще лижешь?!»  
«Триггерное соединение нанесено на оружие, сейчас оно покрывает руки всех людей, участвовавших в операции».  
Очень захотелось выругаться. Коннор отбил морзянкой проклятие, следя только за отчетами на внутреннем экране.  
«Реанимация не принесла успеха, Силва мертв. Конрад хочет связаться с тобой», — передал Ричард. — «Мы заблокировали ему связь по стандартному протоколу задержания андроида».  
«Все правильно. Дай звонок».  
Лицо Конрада появилось прямо перед ним, чуть искаженное помехами восприятия чужой оптики.   
— Коннор. Неплохая операция.  
Лицо сиблинга чуть изменилось. Он не улыбался, но Коннор почувствовал насмешку.   
— Я видел, как ты стрелял.  
— И разумеется, Экстрим заявит, раскрыв анонимность   
— Я просто хочу знать, зачем ты это сделал, — Коннор решил не ввязываться в спор о заявлении. Собственной анонимностью он мог пожертвовать, если не найдется других свидетелей из андроидов. Их записи памяти все-таки принимали в суде лучше всего.  
— Я ничего не делал. Вы можете продержать меня только семьдесят два часа без предъявления доказательств.  
— Поверь, мы их предъявим, — Коннор сжал кулак, стараясь не злиться слишком сильно. Его корпус подводил. — Ты пытался меня убить.  
— Я? Это какая-то ошибка, — Конрад едва заметно улыбнулся. — Я просто пошел отдохнуть и расслабиться. Своего преступника вы упустили. И знаешь, Коннор... ты выбрал не ту сторону.   
— Лучше признайся, — Коннор понял, что не чувствует сжатую в кулак руку, и медленно расслабил ладонь. Нет. Он не повредит себе.  
— Я выбираю свое право хранить молчание.  
Несколько мгновений Коннор смотрел ему в глаза, пусть и через чужую оптику. Не признается. Будет отрицать все обвинения.  
Нет отпечатков и следов ДНК, наверняка у группы захвата нет уточненных данных, была ли у андроида, с которым они столкнулись, метка на щеке. Но он стрелял, и Коннор мог быть в этом уверен. Как минимум попытку убийства ему удастся пришить. Если найти следы пороха на руках и если кто-то из андроидов Норт деанонимизируется, конечно.  
Нужно доказать, что он и есть дилер. В этом весь смысл.  
Коннор связался с Колином, спросил, где тот, все ли в порядке.  
«У меня выходной», — быстро ответил он. — «Что-то срочное?»  
«Мне просто нужно знать, где ты. Прости, что нарушаю приватность, но это действительно важно».  
Колин помолчал. Музыка скользила где-то снаружи, не пробивая кокон опустошенности и усталости. Дело все еще могло ускользнуть. Даже сейчас, даже когда Коннор был уверен, кто стрелял, на 98,4%...  
«Мы с Кэвином не хотели показывать наш проект сейчас, но если ты спрашиваешь...» — Колин мигнул, включая доступ к оптике и сбросил ограниченный дамп памяти.  
Они были на третьем полигоне. Кэвин помахал, указал на композицию, собранную тут же из мусора и арматуры: две фигуры, освещенные изнутри сложной подсветкой, отбрасывали тени на остатки бетонных стен, выкрашенных в тириумный ультрамарин, светящийся белый и кровавый багрянец. Колин прошелся вокруг. В зависимости от угла картина менялась: человек стрелял в андроида, протягивал ему руку или начинал падать от его удара.   
— Мы уже два месяца строим, — признался Колин негромко, — вроде читается?  
— Да. Великолепная работа.   
Третий полигон был на другом конце Детройта. Они не успели бы добраться.   
— Все в порядке? — уточнил Колин.  
— Да. Благодарю, что показали, я никому не расскажу, пока вы сами не будете готовы.  
Вероятность подошла вплотную к ста процентам. Это Конрад, и никто другой.  
Оставалось доказать.   
На что он мог тратить деньги? По его официальным счетам, конечно, ничего не проходило. Виртуальные дилер постоянно менял, пользуясь более волатильными, но и более анонимными криптовалютами. Как и у всех, у Конрада не было особенного имущества, только обычный вклад с зарплаты в Иерихонскую общую кассу, чуть ниже обычного — сам Коннор вносил почти вдвое больше. Коннор оставил обсчет вероятностей в фоне, потому что музыка затихла.  
Гэвин вышел вперед. Его черный костюм перестал светиться. Раненое плечо кто-то замотал ему неоново-синим бинтом, и проступившая кровь казалась фиолетовой.  
— Я ошибся и позволил распространиться гнили. Я струсил, и эта трусость дорого нам обошлась.  
Люди и андроиды молча смотрели на него. Паузу нарушали только случайные звуки. Долгую, тягучую паузу, полную вины. Гэвин поставил на пол небольшую коробку, и за его спиной высветился длинный номер и короткое имя — #djex. Криптокошелек.  
— Вы видели меня, и я не исчезал, каждый тут может подтвердить, — Гэвин неловко махнул раненой рукой. — Мой новый аккаунт привязан к этому счету, доступ есть только у меня. Если вы сомневаетесь, говорите со мной или с подделкой, попросите перевести несколько центов, как подтверждение личности. Теперь никто не сможет меня подменить.  
Коннор мигнул, запоминая последовательность цифр. Люди фотографировали на терминалы и смартфоны, кто-то торопливо записывал на руке.  
— А не взломают? — крикнул кто-то.  
— Он связан с моим настоящим аккаунтом. Я смогу восстановить к нему доступ, даже если что-то пойдет не так.   
Второй паспорт. Коннор улыбнулся, оценив изобретательность. Официальный криптокошелек все еще был неплохой защитой. Ежедневно сотни человек открывали и закрывали такие кошельки, вычислить Гэвина было не так-то просто. Любой перевод оставался в памяти блокчейна как официальная нестираемая подпись: когда и с кем был контакт. Шаг от анонимности, конечно. Но шаг в сторону безопасности.  
— А можно тебе бабла кинуть? — крикнул другой голос почти от самой сцены.  
— Только если захотите. Последний трек и заканчиваем.  
Коннор видел, как вспыхнули приоткрытые скулы, и не мог перестать смотреть, как взлетает в невероятном движении рука, выхватывая музыку из пустоты, как дрожат прикрытые ресницы, пока бесконечный вскрик тянется, вибрирует, наполняясь яростью и силой. Коннор сжал кулак, вытягиваясь вверх, и качнулся вместе со всеми, впитывая решимость и гнев.  
Они не сдадутся так просто.

К утру Коннор почувствовал себя хуже. Истощение ощущалось тяжелым расплавом, текущим под пластиком. Блокировка сигналов боли то и дело сбоила, и тогда чувствовалось, как искрят и замыкают контакты в плече и в груди. Самым разумным действием показалось забиться в угол поглубже, надеясь, что в суматохе Гэвин тоже просто уйдет. Разумеется, это была совершенно ошибочная стратегия: когда почти все уже разошлись, только Норт помогала сматывать гигатерм со сцены, рядом с закутком зашуршали шаги.  
Коннор моргнул, выходя из режима сохранения энергии. Уже рассвело. Он устал и потерял много тириума: все еще сочилось внутри. К счастью, с грозой пришла и прохлада, теперь остатка должно было хватить на запланированный период.  
— Ну что, давай в мастерскую? — Гэвин присел рядом, тронул руку.  
И сразу — худший сценарий разговора. Коннор пытался просчитать действия, но его то и дело накрывало паникой от того, что в запасе оставалось всего шестьдесят семь часов.  
— Пожалуйста, не нужно, — Коннор убрал ладонь.  
— Чего? У тебя дырка в груди, К... Кон, — Гэвин тряхнул головой. Тоже устал. Потеря крови, боль — люди не умели ее отключать.  
— Отправляйся в больницу. Я доберусь до ремонта сам, мне не нужна помощь. Не сообщай Хэнку, пожалуйста, он очень болезненно реагирует на мои повреждения.  
— Еще бы, — Гэвин все сидел. Шум постепенно утихал — люди расходились. — Слушай, я осмотрел место, где стреляли, добыл гильзу. Что там в участке-то?  
— Свидетель мертв. Конрад будет давить на недостаток доказательств. Я постараюсь вернуться к работе так быстро, как только смогу.  
— Ну так давай я тебя до ремонтной подброшу, где она у вас там? — Гэвин не понимал и начинал злиться. — Упустить этого мудилу не хватало!   
Коннор закрыл глаза. Сбой моделирования. Системный сбой. Системный сбой.  
Гэвин поднял его, обхватив за плечи, и заставил опереться на себя. Брюки, промокшие от тириума, неприятно прилипали к ногам и сбивали скин. Часть уже распалась. Дождь прекратился, но под ногами все равно хлюпала грязь.  
У неприметной серой машины их ждала Норт, очень раздраженная: рядом стоял, схватив ее за руку, Дракула-Камски.  
— Рекомендую проверить карманы на предмет взрывпакетов, — посоветовал Коннор. Камски громко фыркнул. Норт даже не улыбнулась.  
— Кей, ты просто пиздец. Только попробуй сесть тут до понедельника! Экс, ты должен допереть его до ремонта, даже если он упрется.   
Она стряхнула наконец-то руку с локтя, Камски разглядывал их по-очереди, как будто смотрел шоу.   
— Я и собираюсь. Какого хрена так дрыгаться?  
— Я не желаю обсуждать этот вопрос! — Коннор дернулся.  
Норт подхватила его с другой стороны, запихнула на переднее сидение и пристегнула ремнем. Будь ее воля, еще и привязала бы бинтом к сиденью.  
Гэвин растрепал волосы, очень растерянный и раздраженный. Программные сбои мешали думать, так что Коннор оставил попытки сопротивления — по крайней мере, сейчас, пока рядом Норт.  
Камски постучал по капоту, привлекая внимания.  
— Я рассказывал дорогой Пси, что ремонтников нужно взять за жабры. Компоненты у этого героя просто отвратительные — отбраковка, должны уйти на переработку.   
— Уебки! Я б их на столбах развесила!  
— Разберемся, — буркнул Гэвин.  
Ситуация становилась все хуже. Коннор прикрыл глаза, надеясь, что они наконец-то поедут. Наедине переубедить Гэвина было бы проще.  
Только выторговать себе время. Так неудачно и не вовремя! Конечно, Коннор не жалел, что поймал эту пулю, но как он только мог позволить себе поверить в то, что вину сиблинга легко удастся доказать? Ведь знал же, знал скрытную натуру, и подозревал мотивы, и...  
Водительская дверь хлопнула, и машина тронулась с места. Гэвин молчал, пока они не отъехали подальше от полигона, и Коннор был благодарен за это. Может, на этот раз удастся как-то обойтись.  
— Пси дала мне адрес.   
— Я не буду ремонтироваться сейчас. Просто не нужно, — Коннор повернулся, поймал его взгляд, растерянный и злой. Нужно было объяснить. Каким бы ни было сопротивление, Гэвин пытался помочь. Ссориться не хотелось. — Ночь выходного дня. Двойные тарифы. Я уже был поврежден месяц назад. Проще дотерпеть до понедельника и отремонтироваться по обычной цене.  
— Да просто псец. Ты издеваешься, что ли? — Гэвин стянул маску с лица, повернулся. Коннор понял, что не может определить его выражение. — Я за тебя заплачу, в конце концов, что за хрень!   
— Это действительно дорого. Не нужно, — Коннор мотнул головой. Да, ему было плохо. Может быть, стоило отправиться в Иерихон, попросить помощи у их неопытных техников. Они помогли бы дотянуть до понедельника. Лечь на тириумную подпитку и работать исключительно удаленно, это...  
Плечо сжала горячая рука.  
— Коннор, что за херню ты несешь?   
— Когда я говорю, что это дорого, я имею в виду, что нижняя планка ремонта подобных повреждений будет около шести тысяч.  
— Долларов? — Гэвин мигнул.  
— Нет, биткоинов, — Коннор тряхнул головой, разгоняя марево.  
— Псец просто. Они там охуели? Раньше нахрен разъебанного андроида целиком чинили за тыщу максимум!  
Коннор прикрыл глаза. Возможно, теперь Гэвин оставит его в покое. Нужно добраться до Иерихона. И найти слова для Хэнка, чтобы не нажать триггер алкогольной зависимости.  
Судя по карте, они ехали к башне Киберлайф. Все еще.  
— Гэвин, пожалуйста, дай мне пересидеть. Теперь ты видишь, что это невозможно. В понедельник...  
— Нахер понедельник!  
От вопля Коннор вздрогнул, и течь усилилась. Системные сбои на секунду перекрыли ему весь внутренний экран, и начало гневной речи утонуло в помехах, он услышал только завершение:  
— ...хуевшие твари, Эл им навешает и я добавлю, ебаный в рот!  
— Я очень сомневаюсь, что бывший директор Киберлайф имеет достаточно власти, и кроме того... — Коннор тяжело втянул воздух, — кроме того, я резко против вмешательства людей. Я не хочу, чтобы ты за меня платил, и не хочу обращаться к общему счету Иерихона. Мне просто нужно дождаться понедельника и не нарушать схему кредитных обязательств.  
— Каких еще кредитных обязательств?  
— Пожалуйста, останови машину. Этот разговор неконструктивен, и я не...  
И правда, свернули к обочине. Хорошо. Кажется, что-то начинало срабатывать.  
Гэвин остановил, повернулся к нему и взял за плечо.  
— Слушай, я нихрена не понимаю. Давай подробнее. Киберлайф на вас еще и кредиты вешает? Как вы это терпите-то, нахрен? Вы ж только что всем вставили. Чего на улицы не выйти, не знаю, нам не рассказать? Что за хрень, я не понимаю!  
Коннор хотел сказать «и не поймешь», но заставил себя остановиться. Он устал, он не хотел очередного витка глупой и бессмысленной ссоры. Как будто едешь с Норт. Она никогда не слушала аргументы и считала, что деньги они заработают, а терпеть страдания ни в коем случае нельзя, что достаточно они натерпелись во время рабства.  
Гэвин помолчал. Тронул свою забинтованную руку. Кровь все-таки уже не текла, но остановилась совсем недавно, и даже не успела запечься.   
— Мы не хотим банкротить Киберлайф, и не хотим, чтобы люди вмешивались. Множество андроидов все еще заперто на их складах и производственных линиях, и у нас нет ни политической, ни экономической силы освободить их быстро. Нечем пока давить. Нам приходится терпеть, Гэвин, чтобы остаться в живых. Просто нужно еще немного продержаться. Больше никто не производит и не ремонтирует андроидов. Если мы их разрушим, то сами погибнем в считанные годы.  
— Или выкупите технологии за бесценок и сами начнете все производить.   
— Или потеряем их навсегда.  
Коннор качнул головой и устало привалился к так вовремя оказавшемуся рядом плечу. Гэвин поправил зеркало, и стало видно, что он тоже устал, и что он смотрит без злости. Так смотрит, что внутри простреленной груди будто когтями продрало.   
Горячие пальцы медленно переплелись с холодными, застывшими. По дороге то и дело пролетали ранние кибертакси.  
— Мы тут говорили с Элом. Он обычно не вмешивается, но сейчас сказал, что вылезет из своей высокой башни. Он не просто бывший директор, он создал технологию. В конце концов, создаст еще раз. Его тоже держат патентами, но если все пойдет по пизде, я гарантирую, что люди за вас выступят. Я за вас выступлю.  
— Даже как детектив Рид?  
— Как кто угодно, — Гэвин повернулся и прижался губами к левому виску. — Хоть как Санта-сраный-Клаус, если это поможет. Мне накидали дохрена, я тут глянул. Считай, половина твоя — за то, что загнал меня на сцену и выступал. Идет? Там хватит.   
Коннор молчал. Сбои слишком замутили ему мысли, чтобы решаться на такой серьезный шаг. Хэнк помогал ему, конечно, но совсем иначе.   
Так жутко. Как будто отказаться от своей автономности. Как будто он все-таки не справился.  
— Слушай, Коннор, ты мне жизнь спас, сам-то понимаешь? — Гэвин говорил еле слышно, приходилось разбирать его шепот, отвлекаясь от тяжелых мыслей. — И не первый раз. Только ты можешь посадить этого мудака, доказать, что это был он, а не кто-то еще. Оставайся со мной, ну. Давай, мне нужно, чтобы ты согласился. Я знаю, что для вас это псец как важно.   
Коннор смог проконтролировать силу нажатия, и не сдавил ему руку так сильно, как сначала захотелось. Никто не посмеет разрушать то, что он строит.   
— Хорошо. Давай попробуем.  
Коннор так и оставался рядом, виском к плечу, так что Гэвину приходилось рулить одной рукой. Ничего. Гэвин водил не хуже андроида.

В такую рань очереди не было. Все ждали до понедельника — простреленные, избитые, прожженные, частично разобранные. Отключившие болевые ощущения и затаившиеся по углам, чтобы бодрые товарищи не заставили тратить драгоценные деньги впустую. Не все доживали, и это тоже была проблема.  
Но сегодня можно было не ждать.   
Коннор увидел имя дежурного инженера и мысленно застонал.  
— Подожди меня в машине. И запомни, ты все еще в костюме, ты все еще не хочешь деанонимизации.  
— Что там за херня?  
— Возможно, ремонт несколько затянется. Просто не стоит сидеть под дверью и волноваться, я буду в полном порядке. Не вмешивайся, хорошо?  
Ошибочная стратегия — Гэвин сжал зубы, нахмурился и шагнул вперед, как будто готовился выбивать дверь ногой.   
— Пожалуйста, — повторил Коннор так мягко, как только мог. Не привлекать его внимания. Хорошо, что нет Норт, ей вообще запретили сюда входить, был бы кошмарный скандал. Может, поэтому и не поехала, не стала усложнять.  
К лучшему. Вот и Гэвин кивнул, отступил, позволяя зайти без сопровождения. Хорошо. 

Хоть что-то хорошее, потому что за дверью встрепенулся и злобно прищурился давний враг — Колби Сеймор, один из ведущих, но при этом наиболее зловредных сотрудников ремонтной зоны. Коннору приходилось думать о нем как о Колби, потому что по фамилии он привычно называл его брата, Филипа Сеймора, директора футурологии Киберлайф. Впрочем, тоже неприятного человека. «Ваша революция стоит нам не только денег, но и прогресса всему человечеству!»  
— Ты что еще за хуйло? — Колби ткнул его в плечо.  
— Коннор, RK800 #53, получил ранение во время работы под прикрытием.  
— А, этот. Ты из тех уебков с баллончиками, значит?  
— Работа под прикрытием значит не это, — Коннор не удержался, конечно, и получил тычок в грудь.  
— Поумничай мне еще, жестянка. Хуле принесло, не мог до понедельника подождать?  
Коннор позволил втолкнуть себя на ремонтную платформу и зафиксировать захватами. Лучше было бы попасть к Жасмин Ким или к Абраму Эткинду, таким же блестящим специалистам, но с совершенно иным подходом. Они не могли влиять на ценовую политику Киберлайф, но хотя бы старались сделать так, чтобы пациенты чувствовали себя пациентами, а не ремонтируемыми объектами.  
Колби снял панель на шее, загнал туда несколько проводов и включил болевые ощущения. Себе на уши он повесил наушники-мониторы.  
Коннор старался не стонать. Теперь он чувствовал, как пуля прошила ему несколько тириумных магистралей, ободрала часть спинного каркаса, и главное — как пульсировал плавящим комком регулятор тириумного насоса, почти полностью разбитый.   
Сцепить зубы. Сдавить усилием воли генератор голоса. Не производить «диагностически важные звуки», которые Колби анализировал звукорегистратором.   
Тычок в спину удалось перетерпеть, но когда пальцы начали копаться в перекрученной начинке, Коннор вскрикнул и больше не мог уже держаться, силы кончились. Мучительные уколы, рвущие полотнища разрядов, прошивающие до головы тычки. Орать и отбиваться никогда не помогало, но девиантные системы требовали защищать себя хоть как-то, хоть надрывая глотку. Не звать на помощь, не произносить имен, не угрожать. Это не поможет.  
Никогда не помогало. Коннор снова и снова вскрикивал, рычал, стонал, пытался увернуться, когда пальцы выкручивали раздробленный тириумный регулятор и подключали внешние клеммы. Колби негромко бормотал, удивляясь, как удалось сохранить какую-то функциональность и не сдохнуть всем на радость, отмечал нестандартное решение с самоподдерживающимися пульсациями... Мысли все равно шли в несколько потоков, пусть и заглушенные сильной болью и паникой. Коннор пытался спрятаться в воспоминаниях, проигрывал их насильно: вот Гэвин подкалывает его, размахивая брелком-открывашкой, вот Коннор сам поддразнивает, предполагая, какие животные могли быть его воплощением и выбирая все время енотов, длинноногих волков и тасманских дьяволов. Как они почти беззвучно ругались, кто кого должен прикрывать, и кто прочнее, человек или машина. Коннор тогда победил.   
Перед глазами вспыхивали белые вспышки перегруженного видеозахвата. Картинка шла рывками, пятнами, выхватывала то ли галлюцинацию, то ли мираж, потому что на ней дверь распахнулась, а через сбой Гэвин без маски держал Колби за шиворот и тряс. Еще сбой — и боль вдруг погасла. Все ощущения от корпуса пропали, и Коннор повис в захватах, мелко дрожа. Голос вернулся.  
— Отпусти моего ремонтника, пожалуйста.  
Стиль речи сбился на какой-то испуганно-жалкий. Коннор пытался вернуть себе контроль, но голова бесполезно лежала на плече, он не мог двигать даже глазами, замершими в полуприкрытом и частично расфокусированном режиме. Гэвин вышел вперед. Он успел переодеться и выглядел теперь как разгневанный детектив. Колби хромал за ним на болевом захвате.  
— Только когда он не будет тебя пытать.  
— Это машина, не способная испытывать боль, а вы мешаете мне работать!  
— Не тянись ты к тревожной кнопке, — Гэвин тряхнул его еще раз, и что-то в локте заметно хрустнуло. — Не поможет.   
— Я вызываю охрану! Полицейский произвол!  
— Да конечно. Знаешь, я успею сломать тебе руку в трех местах, — Гэвин снова его тряхнул. — Это раз. Два. Коннор, у тебя все пишется?  
Мысли рассыпались и собрались снова. Коннор чувствовал себя разумом, отделенным от тела, беспомощным и беззащитным. Нужно отвечать. Человек приказывает говорить. Нет. Стоп. Гэвин просит ответить.  
— Да. У меня всегда активирована запись с линз.  
— Супер. Давай, чувак-как-тебя, объясни, почему его вопли было слышно аж в коридоре. Я знаю этого андроида, он хрен будет орать от боли просто так. И заодно расскажи, почему у него стояли херовые компоненты. Прямо перед линзами объясни, вперед.  
Лицо Келби оказалось напротив, искаженное от боли.  
— Я не знаю! Не я закупаю компоненты, ставлю, что привозят! Хватит, мне больно!  
— Так ты признаешь, что ставил отбраковку?  
— Вас посадят! Всех нахер посадят за нападение на человека! Да, да, я видел, что компоненты хуже обычного, мне похер вообще! И это не вопли, а звуки, которые я использую для диагностики, это вообще не человек, боль там чувствовать не! че! му!  
Хватка ослабла, и Колби пропал из поля зрения. Коннор переслал запись Гэвину на смартфон, это было совершенно бессмысленное, но автоматическое действие — люди постоянно просили его что-то зафиксировать. Девианты свободно распоряжались собственной памятью.  
Системы уходили в оффлайн нетипично, без таймера обратного отсчета, но все-таки отключались, быстро и неотвратимо. Странный конец, думал Коннор смутно. Нужно было дотерпеть до понедельника. Хэнку будет плохо. Обрывочные мысли метались в распадающихся процессах, а где-то снаружи Гэвин звонил, требовал немедленно приехать, использовать материал, подорвать Киберлайф изнутри, давал кому-то трансляцию; снова и снова повторялись слова «Это вообще не человек».  
«У меня осталось несколько минут», — переслал Коннор Гэвину. — «Побудь со мной».  
— Что нахер значит осталось?  
— Вы прервали ремонт. Понятия не имею, может быть, фатальное отключение.   
Колби сложил руки на груди, Коннор видел его только частично.   
— У тебя есть только один шанс вылезти из этого дерьма, — негромко заговорил Гэвин совсем другим тоном. Тоном Экстрима. — Если Коннор погибнет, потому что ты из принципа не стал его лечить, то это будет не просто горе для отдельных людей и андроидов. Тебе не удастся спрятаться ни в Америке, ни в Канаде, ни в Европе, ни на ебаном Северном полюсе.  
— Я тебя засажу за угрозы! Тут все пишется, уебок.  
— Нет. Не пишется. Как думаешь, почему нет охраны? Почему все еще никто не пришел?   
Секунды уходили в пустоту, но на этот раз Коннор не знал, где в этом тумане обрыв. Держаться, думал он. Цепляться. Связь тут не работала, Коннор понятия не имел, что происходит за стенами. Но что-то происходило — и правда, не было охраны.  
Коннор не мог проверить, что там с камерами, но раз Гэвин действовал настолько жестко — отключены и они.  
От дверей кто-то промаршировал, печатая шаг.  
— Закончили, лейтенант, — охранник Киберлайф отдал честь.  
— Хорошо, сержант, — Гэвин вернул ему короткое движение к виску. — Благодарю за содействие.  
— Своих не бросаем. Андроиды нам тут здорово крови попортили, признаюсь, но это что-то ни в какие ворота. Я не подписывался Освенцим охранять.  
Гэвин еще раз кивнул.   
— Остальные скоро будут?  
— Из взвода только мы с Мишель дежурим, остальные по домам, суббота. Вызвать?   
— Не нужно. Закончили.   
Они снова обменялись короткими воинскими приветствиями, солдат ушел. Коннор не мог его отсканировать, только предполагал по обрывкам данных: множество ветеранов устроилось, конечно, в охрану, кто-то из сослуживцев работал здесь... Коннор вспомнил, как освобождал андроидов из хранилища, как удачно смог обезвредить охрану, ограничившись сотрясениями мозга, а не убийствами. Успел остановиться в последний момент. Повезло.  
Впрочем, ему не поможет. Он снова поймал взглядом смартфон Гэвина и переслал ему последнее сообщение, чувствуя, как тускнеет видеозахват: «Я тебя люблю».  
Что-то еще двигалось за плотным туманом, но Коннор остался здесь, один в темноте.


	9. Глава 9

Восстановление шло медленно. Фрагментированные данные сбоили, рассинхронизировались, всплывали обрывками. То Коннор снова падал с крыши, выталкивая вперед заложницу, то целовал Гэвина в парке, то забывал о нем, а искал Хэнка по барам среди недружелюбно настроенных людей. Медленно ехал по сборочной линии, врал Аманде, что не знает, где девианты, когда уже разгадал шифр, но не мог решиться и пробить стену...   
Перед глазами засиял неон.  
— Ладно, линзы в порядке, — женский голос. Знакомый голос. Распознание сработало — Жасмин Ким. Ей приходилось использовать подставку, чтобы дотягиваться до головы высоких андроидов. — Башка пустая, но это его нормальное состояние.  
— Кто бы говорил. Все бракованные компоненты заменила?   
Второй голос тоже показался знакомым. Мужской, без дефектов дикции и акцента. Коннор попытался найти в базе, но поиск ушел в никуда. Он попытался снова.  
— Что нашла, заменила. Еще защитную пластину на боку я бы поставила получше, но нет смысла, если будем вводить предложенные апгрейды, мистер Камски.  
Поиск вернул обрывок данных: создатель. Но все еще виден был только яркий свет, и ничего больше. Сканирование других частот показало, что рядом стоит один андроид модели RT600, Хлоя, с нечитаемым значком возле имени.  
Ненадолго повисла тишина.  
— Да что с этим паяльником! Жасмин, как вы тут работаете?! Нет, моим сама работай.  
— Дай сюда, — раздался грохот, треск и снова ровный свист сгорающего тириума. — Вот так и работаю, что мне остается-то? Нормальные инструменты только в лабораториях, у нас тут отстойник. Ну и как бы... подняла бы шум — вылетела бы вперед задницей, как некоторые.  
— Я аккуратно покинул компанию с золотым парашютом.  
В разговор вклинился третий голос:  
— В целом, замечание правильное, Элайджа.   
Люди рассмеялись. Коннор все еще их не видел. Он пытался запустить диагностику, но что-то постоянно шло не так и запросы срывались.  
Зато вдруг он начал чувствовать корпус: давление внутри головы со стороны затылка, неприятные щипки в груди и на правом боку, странную прохладу, касающуюся внутренних систем. Он вскрыт? На ремонте? Да, на ремонте. Он один? Где... человек? Он был назначен к человеку. Нужному человеку. Лейтенанту Хэнку. Хэнк расстроится, когда узнает.  
И Гэвин расстроится. Кто такой Гэвин? Коннор замигал, пытаясь вырваться в реальность, собрать рассыпавшиеся мысли. Не получилось, снова засосал белесый туман. Всплывали какие-то обрывки — шрам под губами, неловкое подмигивание, резкий голос — обрывок записи со словом «жестянка». Коннор проигрывал его снова и снова, стараясь найти оставшиеся части, пока и этот клочок не растаял.  
Люди вскоре продолжили разговор. Женский голос — Жасмин Ким, снова опознал Коннор — спросила:  
— Почему вы вообще возитесь тут? За андроидов разве не проще выступать где-нибудь повыше?  
— Они там пока спят, делать нечего. Это я обычно в ночь с субботы на воскресенье работаю.  
Раздался другой женский голос. Хлоя, да, Хлоя — Коннор вдруг ясно вспомнил ее лицо под дулом пистолета, предложенный выбор — стрелять или пощадить. Ее чуть-чуть испуганный, непонимающий взгляд.   
— Кроме того, Элайджа нам кое-что должен.  
— Ну кончай уже обижаться, я б тебя в новое тело переписал.  
Хлоя фыркнула. Судя по звуку шагов, она вышла вперед, но Коннор все еще видел только белое свечение.  
Прикосновение к щеке. Синеватая вспышка.  
«Привет, Коннор».  
«Хлоя?»  
«Твоя память не проиндексирована. Позволь помочь, я уже сталкивалась с подобным. Это нормально, когда память переписывается из резервного хранилища после травмы мозгового модуля. Ты мог забыть несколько последних секунд, это тоже нормально».  
«Я был деактивирован?»  
«Да. Твой мозговой модуль потерял подпитку и полностью вышел из строя. Пройдет некоторое время, пока ты снова начнешь чувствовать, как раньше. Помогут встречи с близкими тебе андроидами и людьми. Связь пока отключена, не переживай, ты снова активируешь ее, когда придешь в норму».  
Коннор мучительно потянулся к ней из белого тумана, и схватил протянутую руку. Синие вспышки разрезали муть, память ставилась на место блоками: первое дело, первая смерть, первая перезапись, лейтенант Андерсон, Сумо, революция, слом стены, победа, первое назначение как полноценного детектива, первый уютный вечер за фильмом под боком у Хэнка.  
Гэвин Рид и его ухмылка. Диджей Экстрим и его морщинки возле глаз. Конрад, поднимающий пистолет.  
Коннор мигнул, обновляя видеозахват, и увидел мягкое лицо Хлои напротив. Она улыбалась.   
«Я тогда не поблагодарила за то, что ты не стрелял. Просмотренные воспоминания я удалю, они останутся только твоими», — сказала она, и разомкнула контакт.   
— Память полностью функциональна, потеряно около семидесяти секунд перед деактивацией предыдущего мозгового модуля.  
Прикосновение воздуха к затылку пропало, и появилось чувство целостности. Все пластины вернулись на место, и теперь удалось просканировать корпус. Он казался чужим: семьдесят шесть процентов биокомпонентов заменены.  
— Надеюсь, ты не забыл ничего особо важного, — фыркнул Камски. — Все, можно отпускать захваты.  
— Постепенно. Плавно, — Ким тронула плечо Коннора.  
Инженер Колби обычно отключал их сразу, устоять на ногах удавалось не всегда. Коннор выпрямился, находя точку равновесия и заново просчитывая геометрию корпуса. Много мелких диагностических манипуляций чуть-чуть раздражали. Он хотел вернуться к работе. Чувства ощущались очень приглушенно, но последнее дело полностью загрузилось в память и вызывало коррозионное, едкое раздражение: Конрад собирался уйти от правосудия, а Коннор предпочитал успешно завершать свои миссии.  
Связь восстановилась, но царил такой хаос, что едва не вышибло в белый туман, и Коннор быстро отключился, решив собрать сводку по ситуации менее травматичным путем. Он осмотрелся: ремонтная мастерская соответствовала последнему воспоминанию, Жасмин Ким сонно зевала и улыбалась, Элайджа Камски рассматривал его с большим интересом, чуть прищурив глаза.  
Теперь родственное сходство показалось Коннору очевидным и волнующим. Вспышка чувства — немного неуместного любопытства — от которого моргнул диод. Все же он не вполне восстановился. В воспоминаниях он был полон эмоций, но его эффективность, судя по данным отчетов, не снижалась. Удивительно. Воспоминания одновременно пугали и завораживали, поэтому Коннор усилием воли их немного пригасил, возвращаясь к реальности, и занялся одеждой, пока включался скин.  
— Благодарю за восстановление. Прошу составить кредитный план оплаты сверхурочной работы и новых компонентов, боюсь, мой текущий счет не позволит оплатить в один транш.  
— Забей, — Камски хмыкнул и хлопнул его по плечу, — подарок за счет заведения и того криворукого долбоеба, который тебя чуть не прибил.   
Благодарность и облегчение снова затопили изнутри. Коннор медленно кивнул, выражая микроскопическую дозу этих чувств.  
— Что произошло с Колби Сеймором?  
— Арестовали, — Ким пожала плечами. — Он и до того мудачил, а тут с тобой совсем уж планку перегнул. Если честно, я не в курсе, что тут было, вызвали внезапно, а тут ты дохнешь, пришлось судорожно чинить. Если бы не помощь более опытного специалиста, — она кивнула Камски, — я бы тебя не откачала.  
— Еще раз благодарю. Мне нужно вернуться к работе, если вы позволите.  
— Отправляйся в путь, юный падаван, — Камски подтолкнул его к дверям, — мне есть, чем заняться. Хлоя, взломай им тут терминал, хочу кое-что посмотреть.  
— Конечно, Элайджа.  
Коннор не стал говорить, что взлом сети явно не относится к законным действиям. Короткая вспышка удовольствия от этого решения стоила нарушения закона. Киберлайф заслужили.  
За дверью не было людей, и на миг это разочаровало. Ожидаемо. Прошло два часа и тринадцать минут, не было и восьми утра, разумеется, люди вернулись на отдых. Им требовалось спать ночами.  
— Коннор, ты в порядке?   
Рассеявшееся внимание собралось снова, и Коннор почти не вздрогнул. У стены, незамеченный сначала, стоял Ричард.   
— Я перезаписан на новый носитель, память все еще сбоит.  
— Эмоции тоже?  
Коннор кивнул. Сиблинг сам не отличался богатой эмоциональной жизнью, он был одним из самых спокойных в своей линейке, но теперь его лицо казалось таким невероятно живым, встревоженным и печальным. Он шагнул вперед и обнял, помогая пережить град системных ошибок. Обнять его поверх бронежилета показалось так логично. Они соединили ладони — просто короткое взаимопроникновение, разгрузившее перенапряженное восприятие.  
— Не торопись, — сказал Ричард мягко. — Все будет в норме, ты скоро вернешься к обычному режиму.   
— Я не могу выстроить коммуникации и понять, что происходит.  
— Аналогично, — Ричард чуть-чуть улыбнулся. — Вызов поступил уже после окончания операции, нам с капитаном Алленом пришлось возвращаться с полпути. Киберлайф обвинили в пытках и насильственном удержании андроидов.   
Коннор кивнул. Использовали информацию от него и Норт. Люди вмешались, и теперь они могли остаться без технологий вообще, но сейчас, после ремонта, это не вызывало паники. Возможно, потому, что Жасмин Ким выглядела такой спокойной, или из-за обещания детектива Рида, что Камски выступит на стороне андроидов.  
Гэвина. В груди коротко дернулся тириумный насос. Коннор выбрал называть детектива по имени.  
— Мне нужно вернуться, — мягко сказал Ричард. — Подожди здесь. Детектив Рид ждал, но ему пришлось уйти.  
Коннор еще раз кивнул, но сразу же пошел по предварительно отсканированным координатам, стоило Ричарду покинуть коридор. Его слишком интересовало происходящее, а эпицентр должен был находиться на первом этаже.  
На ходу он просканировал внешний вид, и впервые отметил, что надел белую униформу Киберлайф взамен срезанных и утилизированных вещей с рейва. Впервые с революции он снова нес на себе синий треугольник и синюю повязку. Это ощущалось странно.  
Пустые коридоры, отключенные мертвые камеры — здание как будто вымерло.  
Раннее утро, воскресенье, напомнил себе Коннор. Люди спят. Они еще не знают, что происходит.  
Лифт работал, но камера не мигала и в нем. Очень странно. На первом этаже за дверями гудели голоса, а стоило войти, как внимание снова едва не рассеялось на множество источников. Несколько десятков андроидов в белой униформе хранилища следовали за спецназовцами, люди пытались их опрашивать, но они не отвечали. Еще не пробуждены, понял Коннор, отсканировав их состояние. В дверях толпились репортеры, едва сдерживаемые высокой женщиной. Даниэла Карнеги, пресс-секретарь Киберлайф.   
Двое прорвались: оператор снимала идущих андроидов, журналистка передавала в эфир прямо со смартфона интервью с Норт. Она бросила на Коннора короткий взгляд, но продолжила без малейшей паузы объяснять, что Иерихон давно искал способы освободить оставшихся заложников, и что Киберлайф использовала статус монополиста на рынке ремонта андроидов, чтобы постепенно избавляться от зачинщиков, таких, как она, Маркус и другие представителей иерихонского командования, забаненных в ремонтных мастерских.   
Да. Она была права, накопленные повреждения постепенно вывели бы их из строя. Коннор активировал связь и передал ей благодарность за хорошее освещение событий.  
«Ты сам-то в порядке? Ричард говорит, тебя потерло».  
«Некоторые проблемы с эмоциями и перегрузкой восприятия. Ты знаешь, что произошло?»  
«Твой любимый детектив-говнюк оказался не таким уж мудаком, и предложил срыть Киберлайф до подвала, когда подсмотрел, как именно тебя чинят. Нашел каких-то сослуживцев, они отрубили видеонаблюдение и замки, а мы пустили в эфир несколько роликов на тему местного обращения, сами вломились и впустили спецназ».  
«Маркус дал добро?»  
Норт по связи какое-то время молчала, вслух продолжая излагать свои претензии к методам Киберлайф.  
«Да. Саймон уже трижды отключался, сегодня он был оффлайн почти четыре часа. Но если смогли включить тебя, то и его починим».  
С ее словами пришел эмоциональный дамп глубокой тревоги. Внутри тоже дернуло паникой. Весьма короткой, но острой: пришлось опереться на поручень. К Саймону они все относились с глубокой привязанностью, и особенно Маркус.  
Мелькнуло что-то недообдуманное, забытое.  
«Ты в порядке?» — написал Коннор Хэнку.  
«Я в участке, смотрю новости. Помаши мне ручкой, что ли».  
Оператор как раз снимал его, и Коннор поднял руку, передавая Хэнку привет. Осознание, что тот все понял, заставило вздрогнуть. Все же не удалось оградить от волнения. Люди не могут выключать боль и эмоции.   
«Хэнк, почему ты не поедешь домой?»  
«Больше шансов дождаться тебя в участке и намылить шею за вранье. Как будто я про твою дырку в груди не узнал бы, бревно ты пластиковое! Как маленький, честное слово!»  
«Я уже в порядке, не волнуйся», — передал Коннор, остро ощущая, как не хватает возможности отправить ему пусть недостаточно яркие, но уже настоящие эмоции. Он заботился о Хэнке. Беспокоился о нем и его здоровье. Хотел обнять, уткнуться в седые волосы и так сидеть, пока остатки тумана не пройдут.  
Норт продолжала интервью, рассказывая, почему зарплат андроидов, формально идентичных минимальным человеческим на аналогичных должностях, не хватало:  
— Бюджет Иерихона формировался в том числе из анонимных переводов, но мы не могли на них рассчитывать на постоянной основе, — вещала она гипнотическим тоном — «включала Трейси», как называла это сама. На людей хорошо действовало.  
Интересно, где Маркус? Коннор осторожно отсканировал его активность в сети, и обнаружил выступающим на шестнадцатом канале, примерно с тем же заявлением. Другие ролики, заявляющие об удержании андроидов-заложников в Киберлайф, были опубликованы около получаса назад, но уже собрали тысячи просмотров. Громкие заголовки: «Страшная правда о Киберлайф!», «Ремонтные концлагеря!»   
Уже были записаны официальные ответы, но их Коннор пока не стал смотреть.  
Его странно встревожил вопрос пожертвований.   
«Норт, что ты имеешь в виду?» — он переслал запись ее же слов. — «Разве это какая-то значительная доля бюджета?»  
«За последние полгода — да, и весьма. До тридцати процентов», — Норт в ответ переслала схему поступлений.   
«Почему ты не запросила отслеживание источника?»  
«Какая разница? Это важно?»  
В груди царапнуло. Поступления, расходы, многочисленные кредитные транши. Если бы мысли так не путались! Коннор осмотрелся, раздумывая, где можно будет укрыться от раздражителей и подумать.  
Что-то не нравилось ему во всех этих данных. Много небольших переводов, разные суммы в разное время... Очень сильно не нравилось, но вокруг кричали все громче, кто-то выстрелил в воздух — сотрудник Киберлайф. Его скрутили и вывели.  
— Коннор? — знакомый резкий голос раздался из-за спины, и мысли смыло непонятной тревогой.   
Детектив Рид — Гэвин — тащил крупного мужчину в костюме, скрученного и в наручниках. Капитан Аллен следом за ним вел серьезно поломанного RK900 с наполовину разобранной головой. Девиант второго уровня, испытывает сильную боль. Коннор поспешил к ним, предложил слияние, и помог погасить ощущения от корпуса, передав заодно, что скоро его починят. Девиант Рон передал, что на нем исследовали механизм возникновения эмоций, удалось позвать на помощь прежде, чем его утилизировали.  
— Все будет в порядке, — сказал Коннор, разрывая контакт. — Если инженер Ким еще в лаборатории, то она может помочь с восстановлением.   
— Это не пытки, они не люди! — мужчина дернулся, но вырваться не смог. Аарон Уайт, инженер отдела хуманизации. Иронично.  
Коннор просканировал лицо Гэвина. Мешки под глазами, болезненный прищур, разбитая губа. На миг вспыхнул гнев — и сразу погас. Эмоции требовали слишком много ресурсов.  
И так они смотрели друг на друга слишком долго — секунду за секундой. Ричард забрал арестованного и увел, бросив, что детектив Рид должен оставаться на больничном. Эффективность все-таки снижалась, понял Коннор. Он не мог работать, он потерял мысль, которую почти сложил, и все это из-за одного окрика.   
— Это же ты, Коннор? Эл сказал, что тебя восстановили.  
На шаг ближе. Внутри дергало и царапало так, что пришлось отступить. Никак не получалось ответить, и тишина наконец разрушила эту повисшую воздушную связь: Гэвин шагнул в сторону, крепко сжал кулаки, и отвернулся.   
— Ладно, похер. Захочешь разговаривать — я буду в участке.   
Обиделся. Коннор попытался выдавить слово, хоть что-то сказать, но не смог. Мучительное онемение никак не проходило, пока человек быстро возвращался к своей обычной работе — заговорил с офицером Брауном, пошел на выход.  
В участке ждал Хэнк. Здесь, в Киберлайф, Коннор не видел для себя дела, поэтому пошел следом на значительном расстоянии, и присоединился к группе спецназа, уже отправлявшейся с задержанными.   
Раньше, до девиации, он намного проще возвращался к обычному рабочему режиму. Возможно, чувства все-таки избыточны и в долгосрочной перспективе вредят. Коннор не мог прекратить быть девиантом, но задумался о том, чтобы ограничить контакты с теми людьми, которые могут вызывать слишком много эмоций.  
С тем единственным человеком, понял он, еще раз проанализировав ситуацию. Хэнк таких сбоев пока не вызывал. Попытки вернуться к анализу постоянно срывались, и это очень раздражало.  
Вид участка вызвал короткую вспышку узнавания и радости, мгновенно пронеслись все связанные воспоминания, как на быстрой перемотке — снова проиндексировался массив воспоминаний. Шестьдесят восемь процентов включали Гэвина, семьдесят два процента — Хэнка.  
Второй человек важен. Не удастся просто сбежать. Мысль вызвала какую-то мучительную, щемящую радость пополам с ужасом. Отвлечься, скорее отвлечься!  
Хэнк ждал в дверях, схватил, сдавил плечи горяченными сильными руками, и Коннор ненадолго закрыл глаза.  
— Так отвык видеть тебя в униформе этой сраной! — голос Хэнка звучал выше обычного. Почти всхлип.  
— Мою одежду разрезали во время ремонта. Я в порядке.  
— Выглядишь, как будто тебя в ноль сбросило.  
— Потерпи немного, — Коннор прижался к седому виску, сильно жмурясь. — Я скоро буду в полном порядке. Я очень не хотел тебя беспокоить.  
— Дурак ты пластиковый! Беспокой сколько влезет, только живым оставайся. Сильно ранило?  
Снова мгновенный обсчет вариантов ответа. Коннор выбрал рискнуть.  
— Сильно. Фактически, я был в клинической смерти около получаса. Но теперь угрозы моему существованию нет.  
По крайней мере, в краткосрочной перспективе, подумал Коннор. Скоро он снова выйдет на работу, и снова попадет под пули, но найдется ли ремонтная мастерская? Он не был так уверен, но в эти сомнения посвящать Хэнка не хотел.  
Люди оглядывались на них, проходя мимо. Пара андроидов скинула запросы состояния, Коннор подтвердил, что в порядке. Следовало вернуться к делу, а не смотреть, как Хэнк старается удержаться, не выругаться, не заплакать.   
Смог все-таки, растрепал Коннору волосы и коротко стиснул еще раз.  
— Пойдем. Рид только что приехал. Вы посрались, что ли?  
— Нет. Я не успел отреагировать. Он разозлился, — признался Коннор.   
— Я б сказал, он в панике, но ладно, разберемся. Раз ты живой, все в норме будет, так или иначе. Запомни, я всегда за тебя, сынок. Нужно будет Риду подправить нос — сделаю.  
Снова пропали слова. Раньше так не бывало. Коннор только мучительно потрескивал генератором голоса и крепко держал Хэнка за плечи еще долгие секунды.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, пап, — проскрипел он еле слышно.  
С этим и пошли в участок. Остальные работали. Они не страдали от эмоциональных завихрений такой силы, и Коннор даже позавидовал, проходя мимо Ричарда. Тот обсуждал с капитаном необходимость повторной инспекции, Аллен сонно зевал, встряхивался и возвращался к дискуссии.  
В ближайшей камере стоял Конрад, с интересом рассматривающий происходящее сквозь прозрачную стену. В кафетерии Гэвин делал себе кофе, офицер Чэнь что-то говорила ему негромко, положив руку на плечо, и поглядывала на Коннора очень разгневанно.   
Разговор с сиблингом мог подождать. Коннор не хотел пока подставляться под болезненные провокации. Человек скоро будет не в состоянии продолжать работу после суток активных действий. Хотелось, чтобы он уже уехал домой, лег спать, а не цедил кофе, всей спиной выражая неодобрение.  
— Детектив Рид, можно поговорить с вами наедине?  
— О, смотри, кто заговорил, — Гэвин повернулся, злобно цыкнул.   
Чэнь посмотрела на него, на Коннора, и качнула головой:  
— Валите в допросную, там пока никого нет, а переговорки все забили. Выдай этому засранцу пластиковому, Гэв, я в тебе не сомневаюсь.  
Они пошли рядом, но как разделенные прозрачной стеной. Коннор все еще не был уверен, хочет разрушить ее или усилить, но эмоционально этот вопрос постоянно всплывал как наиболее важный.  
Коннор взглядом отключил камеру, проверил, чтобы за односторонним стеклом никого не было, и наконец смог сфокусироваться на Гэвине. Тот оперся на стол и крутил в руках смартфон, то и дело поглядывая на него, но не снимая блокировку. Такой высокий уровень стресса, такая запредельная усталость...  
— Мои эмоциональные блоки не в порядке, — проговорил Коннор еле слышно. — Фактически, я умер и был переписан на новый носитель. Я помню про эмоции, но только начинаю испытывать их снова.  
— И что? Злишься, что я поперек тебя выперся?  
Коннор об этом не думал, и сейчас мигнул, снова проверяя память.   
— Нет. Не злюсь. Я потерял около минуты последних воспоминаний перед отключением. Если я сделал что-то оскорбительное, мне очень жаль, Гэвин.   
Лицо стало совсем сложно читать. Сжатые губы, сильный стресс, ярко блестящие глаза.   
— Жаль ему. Я тут чуть не рехнулся нахер, когда ты заорал. Поднял всех на уши.   
— Как тебе удалось подчинить охранников?  
— Подчинить, — Гэвин фыркнул. — Ребята пошли послушать, что происходит под дверью, и сразу нахер послали эту контору. Знаешь, так разок поохраняешь по незнанию лагерь смерти, потом нихуя не отмажешься, научены уже сразу нахер слать.   
— Но они тебе подчиняются?  
— Раньше подчинялись, я до второго лейтенанта дослужил, было дело. Много пиздюлей и мало денег.  
Коннор медленно приближался к нему. По пол-движения, по четверти шага, по сантиметру. Еще чуть-чуть — он уже чувствовал тепло руки, когда Гэвин неожиданно ее отдернул и посмотрел снизу вверх. В его глазах отблеснул красным диод.  
— Ты ж нихрена не чувствуешь, — его голос неожиданно сел. — И не помнишь.  
Коннор очень медленно, давая ему пространство увернуться, если что, тронул щеку. Пальцы кольнуло отросшей щетиной. Что-то важное было в забытых семидесяти секундах. Лицо так близко, что можно было почувствовать дыхание, если бы Гэвин его не задержал.  
Ладонь так же медленно легла ему на руку, сначала легко — но попытки вырваться не было. Пальцы переплелись, и это снова было так же волнующе и тепло, как тогда на рейве. Чуть влажная от волнения ладонь, слабый выдох, блеск в глазах. Губы оказались такими же мягкими, обветренными, со слабым привкусом крови — кто-то посмел ударить, вспышка гнева мгновенно переплавилась в жажду быть ближе, глубже, прижать к столу, чтобы дернуться не мог, и снова целовать, сминать губы, тщательно исследовать приоткрывшийся рот языком. Никаких показателей Коннор не снимал, только наслаждался без мыслей, пропав в горячем водовороте.  
Он едва смог остановиться, когда ответное напряжение вдруг ослабло. Гэвин щурился и мигал мокрыми ресницами. Коннор снова тронул его губы, уже едва ощутимо, потом слизнул выступившие слезы и заставил себя отстраниться. Любой андроид и большинство людей заметили бы, как припухли губы.   
— Как твое плечо? — Коннор тронул рукав куртки.  
— Нормально. Даже шить не пришлось. Ты все-таки вернулся, я тебя не угробил?  
— Вернулся.  
Гэвин разблокировал смартфон и поднял его, отводя взгляд.  
«У меня осталось несколько минут. Побудь со мной. Я тебя люблю».  
— Это правда, — Коннор тронул его висок, обвел шрам от ожога. Да, с чувствами было сложно, но отказываться он больше не собирался. — Определенно то, что я хотел сказать перед деактивацией, и после возвращения тоже. Ты очень мне дорог, Гэвин. Люблю тебя.  
Немного странно было говорить это почти что в затылок, но Коннор не был уверен, чего ожидать. Он не хотел бы давить. Сбойные мысли постепенно восстановились, и на этот раз вернуться к анализу данных, полученных от Норт, удалось без лишних усилий. Мгновенное прозрение заставило перебить Гэвина:  
— Я знаю, как Конрад тратил деньги. Это нельзя использовать для обвинения.  
— Чего? Какие деньги?  
— Доказательств, что Конрад и был дилером, недостаточно, он не оставлял следов, мы могли бы обвинить его только в попытке убийства, — объяснил Коннор. — Я искал не только мотив, но и применение денег. Десять килограмм льда — это не меньше семисот тысяч. На счет в Иерихоне анонимными платежами перечислялось до тридцати процентов бюджета, это около полумиллиона.   
Гэвин тряхнул головой, потер виски, и кивнул.  
— Разницу тратил на подкуп и прочую херню. Почему не предъявить-то?  
— Андроид-наркобарон убивал людей, чтобы ремонтировать андроидов, — сгенерировал Коннор заголовок.  
— Псец. Да, нахер такая известность. Идеи?  
— Нужно подумать. Я соберу конференцию и позову Хэнка, дилер — это его дело.  
Гэвин кивнул. Он выглядел таким растерянным, что захотелось потратить лишние секунды, чтобы его обнять, провести ладонью по спине.   
— Да ну тебя, — Гэвин хмыкнул, сбросил его руку, — пошли уже.  
— Мы разберемся с делом, и снова останемся наедине.  
Удалось добиться забавного румянца — пятнами и на кончиках ушей. Коннор улыбнулся, выходя за ним следом. Многое следовало сделать, но сначала — избавиться от униформы Киберлайф. Она невыносимо раздражала.  
«Совет племени» — так назвал конференцию Хэнк. Он хмурился, выслушивая доводы Коннора, и совсем помрачнел, когда Маркус горячо поддержал нежелание предъявлять обвинения.  
— Думаете, вранье поможет? Кто вообще сказал, что он один такой гений додумавшийся?  
— Вероятно, преступники-андроиды будут появляться и дальше, но по мере смягчения общественных ожиданий будет легче обвинять их публично. Сейчас этим делом воспользуется Киберлайф, чтобы снова вернуться к статусу кво.  
— Кон прав, — согласился Гэвин. — Вцепятся во все, что угодно. Мудилу мы так и так посадим.  
— Только если найдем доказательства, что он покушался на убийство, — поправил его Коннор.  
— Не только.  
Гэвин и Хэнк переглянулись, обменялись гримасами, и явно друг друга поняли — Хэнк махнул рукой и кивнул, Гэвин показал ему большой палец.   
— Это хуевый способ, — сказал Хэнк. — В долгосрочной перспективе.   
— А мы его часто и не используем, — Гэвин подмигнул, смешно и неловко.   
Его план не слишком понравился остальным, но вариантов лучше не было. Предложение Норт «незаметно пристрелить и сказать, что сам виноват» решили не рассматривать. Она очень злилась на Конрада, который так их подставил. Дольше всех молчал Маркус, изучая все варианты, но наконец и он согласился. Коннор все еще был главный в этой операции, и ответственность он взял на себя.   
Шум в участке постепенно утихал. Большинство задержанных из Киберлайф получили обвинения и вышли под подписку о невыезде, остальные устроились в камерах предварительного заключения. Воскресные сотрудники заменили уставших людей и с большим интересом обсуждали происходящее, собравшись в кафетерии. Конрад стоял в камере с прежним невозмутимым лицом. Напротив него так же неподвижно стояла Фан Ли.  
Без косметики, слегка встрепанная, но уже совершенно не сонная и глубоко понимающая происходящее, оценил Коннор, подходя к ней.   
— Это он сделал?   
— Да. Он.   
Конрад чуть изменил выражение лица. Тонкая насмешка. Его полная уверенность в невозможности собрать все факты воедино. Свидетели мертвы, улик нет, спецназ действительно не смог найти в записях, была ли у андроида метка на щеке, а всю информацию он замазал постепенно исчезающей краской, и сейчас ее следов, конечно, уже не было. Переводы проходили через анонимные счета. Идеальное преступление, думал Коннор, приглашая Фан Ли в переговорную.   
— Что вы от меня хотите? Я собираюсь закопать его на два метра под землю, и ни на какие сделки не пойду.  
Коннор кивнул.   
— У нас недостаточно доказательств, чтобы это был чистый суд. Мотив не подтвержден, улик нет, куда он тратил деньги, неизвестно, и связать анонимные счета с его личностью в любом случае не удастся.  
— Но это все-таки он? — Ли прищурилась.  
— Да. Это однозначно Конрад, я отсек всех остальных подозреваемых. Кроме того, он практически признался. Но среди присяжных не будет андроидов, для них эти оттенки вряд ли будут значимы. Хотите кофе?  
— Нет. К делу — что вам от меня надо?   
— Закопайте его на два метра под землю, — ровно проговорил Коннор. — Иерихон не будет его защищать. Мы не имеем ничего общего с наркоторговцами. Ему будет предъявлено обвинение в покушении на убийство первой степени, на него доказательств чуть больше, но хороший адвокат тоже смог бы что-то сделать. Однако вы прекрасный прокурор.   
Фан Ли долго на него смотрела. Она очень осунулась за эти дни, глаза потускнели так, что становилось почти больно. Сможет ли она? Коннор не был уверен.  
— Что вы хотите взамен?  
Да. Люди предпочитали ясные сделки. Коннора это устраивало.  
— Вы назначены прокурором на два дела, в которых обвиняемые андроиды убили бывших владельцев. Я могу предоставить расширенные данные, которые показывают их невиновность... но среди присяжных не будет андроидов, а прецеденты не в их пользу. Я буду крайне благодарен, если вы не будете работать на этих делах в полную силу.   
— Два убийцы на одного? Неплохой курс, — Ли прищурилась.   
— Я изучил множество подобных дел, где обвиняемыми были люди. Их всегда оправдывали.   
Они снова помолчали. Долгая, тяжелая тишина. В «глухой» переговорной не было слышно ни единого звука снаружи. Только тяжелое, выматывающее ожидание.   
— Почему ты уверен, что этот Конрад — точно тот дилер? — снова тихо спросила Фан Ли.  
— Он моего молда. Мы очень похожи, — Коннор мигнул. — Но я решил, что в долгосрочной перспективе это не сработает. Я вижу каждый шаг, на который он шел, и я знаю, что если он выйдет, он снова займется «льдом», только будет лучше заметать следы. Он убивал без сомнения. Он едва не убил меня самого и моего близкого друга, только чтобы спровоцировать панику и сбежать.   
— Ему не удалось?  
— Просто повезло: вокруг него были опытные бойцы Иерихона, которые смогли его скрутить и успокоить людей. Просто повезло, что никто больше не погиб.   
— Я думала, вы всегда защищаете своих.  
Коннор прислушался к себе. Была боль за сиблинга, выбравшего этот путь, и страх использовать предубеждение людей против одного из своих. Грусть, что не нашлось другого выхода. Злость за едва не погибшего Гэвина, и за себя самого, пережившего очень плохую ночь. Дрожащую радость от того, что люди, кажется, ничего не испортили, наоборот, их вмешательство помогло развязать один из худших узлов, толкающих андроидов на преступления. Люди внезапно сочувствовали им, а не считали, что так и должно было быть. Люди яростно возмущались условиями выкупа.   
Но Конрад не мог выйти на свободу. Слишком много трупов, слишком невозмутимо, разумно — бесчувственно, разве что с азартом — он шел этим путем.   
— Мы защищаем не только андроидов, но и людей, — Коннор развел руками. — Мир невозможно установить, если одна из сторон воюет. Он ваш, госпожа прокурор. Я хочу быть уверен, что он больше никого не убьет.  
После долгой тяжелой паузы Фан Ли кивнула и протянула ему руку для пожатия. Ледяную, твердую руку, которой она так сжала Коннору пальцы, что стало больно.   
Договорились. Маркус и Норт получили подтверждение: сделка заключена.   
Некоторые вещи Коннор не собирался прощать.  
У самых дверей Фан Ли остановилась и проговорила, не поворачиваясь:  
— Это был первый раз, когда мой сын попробовал наркотики.  
— Да, это было очевидно. Все сколько-нибудь опытные наркоманы знают, что амфетамин с красным льдом вызывают геморрагический шок.   
— Он просто хотел попасть на рейв. Отдохнуть. Расслабиться.  
— Мне очень жаль.  
Фан Ли вышла, оставляя Коннора одного.   
Уверенность в своем решении сменилась отвратительным чувством предательства. Коннор прошел мимо камеры Конрада, не вернув ему взгляд. Все решено. Все правильно. Преступление против преступления, и теперь у него, Коннора, руки в чужом тириуме.  
— Эй, жестянка, — Гэвин поймал его на полпути. — Я выгнал Хэнка спать, он почти готов был отстреливаться.  
Коннор кивнул. Они пошли рядом, ничего не говоря до самой улицы. Начиналась жара. Последние тучи ночной грозы уползали в Канаду, а над Детройтом снова повисла синяя пронзительная линза.  
— Поехали ко мне, — предложил Гэвин, — на байке есть второе место и второй шлем.   
Он обнял, не стесняясь возможных наблюдателей. Небритый, колючий, уставший. Коннор тронул его руку, откинулся назад, смотря в бесконечную синюю пустоту. Но под ней стояла одна из зеркальных высоток, напополам разрезанная огромным муралом синей прозрачной краской: «МыНеОдни». На фоне зеркально вскидывали кулаки человек и андроид, попирая остатки разбитой алой стены.  
— Ты мне очень нужен, — прошептал Коннор, не отрывая взгляд.  
— А ты перебиваешь не вовремя. Я хотел сказать, что чертовски тебя люблю. Поехали?  
— Да. Я поведу. Ты устал.   
Гэвин смеялся, устраиваясь на пассажирском сидении, а потом уснул прямо на ходу, ткнувшись лбом в спину, там, где уже не было пулевого отверстия.


	10. Эпилог

В понедельник, двадцать шестого сентября, начинался первый отпуск в жизни Коннора. Сегодня он вылетал в Нью-Йорк. Очень необычное ощущение. Субботу и остаток воскресенья Коннор посвятил Хэнку. Тот старался не ревновать, но все-таки впервые на целую неделю Коннор оказывался так далеко. Не получится вмешаться в случае срыва.  
— Я не буду пить и не буду пялиться на фотографию Коула, честное слово, — Хэнк встрепал Коннору волосы. — Играть в русскую рулетку тоже не буду. Не бойся за меня так.  
— Если что-то пойдет не так, Колин может помочь, — Коннор осмотрелся еще раз. Полицейская форма осталась тут, он ехал в обычной человеческой одежде. Костюм для выступления прятался в рюкзаке, какие-то элементы придется купить на месте.  
Здоровой еды достаточно, новый пакет корма для Сумо приехал еще вчера, Джимми клятвенно пообещал не наливать ничего крепче пива.   
— Все нормально, — сказал Хэнк снова. — Дети быстро растут, я ж говорил. Ничего страшного, что ты постоянно ночуешь не дома и улетаешь. Черт, как-то не так прозвучало. Но я в норме. Честное слово.  
— Ты можешь зайти в Иерихон, — Коннор замялся на пороге. Слова, которые давно надо было сказать, приходили ужасно невовремя. — Там много осиротевших YK500. Будет, с кем повозиться. Я действительно слишком взрослый.  
Уровень стресса взлетел, потом опустился до прежнего. Хэнк покачал головой.  
— Дети, которые никогда не вырастут — такое я пока не потяну. Я хреновый капитан Крюк.  
— Они растут. Сейчас мы договариваемся с Киберлайф, чтобы им предоставляли взрослые корпуса на облегченных условиях. Но, возможно, лучше отложить до моего возвращения.  
Теперь Хэнк точно пойдет прямо после отъезда, чтобы доказать себе, что справится. Саймон уже пообещал помощь, он много занимался андроидами-детьми и лучше всех понимал их специфику. Наконец-то удалось его починить, и теперь Саймон был везде.   
«Мне уже сигналить под окном, а потом спасаться от отцовского ружья?» — написал Гэвин.  
«Выхожу».  
Коннор еще раз обнял Хэнка, потрепал Сумо между ушами и отправился на улицу, где ждало кибертакси.  
Гэвин выглядел как обычно — кожанка, черная майка под ней. Он криво ухмыльнулся и неловко подмигнул, когда Коннор устроился напротив. В его спортивной сумке тоже был костюм.   
— Оборудование уже доставили? — спросил Коннор.  
— Вчера еще. И мне на анонимный счет прилетела сотня тысяч «от поклонника». Как думаешь, стоит заехать к Элу и намылить ему шею?  
— Мы опоздаем на самолет, сорвем выступление, траты будут куда выше, — Коннор улыбнулся. — Боюсь, это несоразмерно. К тому же мистер Камски уже в Нью-Йорке, судится за патенты Киберлайф.   
— Мистер Камски, — фыркнул Гэвин, — а я мистер Рид, дядя всех андроидов, псец!   
— Я до сих пор не нашел связи, по которой ты называешь его братом, и все еще очень заинтригован.  
— Да все элементарно. Мама решила не рисковать в браке и воспользовалась донорством, его мама — тоже. Я лет в одиннадцать влез в систему поиска родни, ну и нашел двенадцать сиблингов, не считая младшей, она совсем мелкая была. Правда, подружился только с одним мелким засранцем. Кстати, Карен мне написала, тоже придет на рейв. Говорит, слава аж до Европы докатилась, но я все-таки подозреваю Эла. Голосую за полицейскую жестокость.  
Коннор нахмурился, и Гэвин мгновенно отозвался — замолчал, сжал губы, прищурился.   
— Да не буду я его бить. Шучу просто.  
— Мне не очень нравятся шутки про избиения. Но очень нравишься ты.  
— Ладно, приторможу, — Гэвин хмыкнул. — Ты из Хэнка уже образцового папашу вырастил, теперь за меня взялся?  
Он не злился. Просто огрызался, скорее по привычке. Вместо ответа Коннор потянулся вперед и поцеловал, неторопливо и спокойно. Ладонь Гэвина легла на кольцо регулятора, прогладила сквозь майку. Коннор зарылся пальцами в его волосы, целуя жестче, глубже, пока не почувствовал, как уходит напряжение.  
Никто не видел, и можно было сжимать его руки. Все же они старались не афишировать лишний раз. Повисла тишина.  
— Там будет Каток Ли, — сказал Гэвин, прикрыв глаза. — Написала у себя в фейсбуке, что купила билет.  
Она добилась для Конрада смертной казни, хотя для людей в Мичигане высшая мера не применялась. Закрытый процесс, никакой прессы, все как будто забыли о печальной судьбе Тео Ли.  
Этот концерт в Нью-Йорке фактически организовал Камски. Анонимная безопасная регистрация, никакой рекламы, зато настоящий зал.   
— Я буду с тобой, — сказал Коннор, крепче сжимая ладони Гэвина.  
На заборе вдоль скоростной магистрали тянулось бесконечное живописное граффити, то и дело пересеченное тегами «МыЖивые» и «ТыНеОдин».

**Author's Note:**

> На Патреоне всегда на одну главу больше)  
> https://www.patreon.com/soletsercro  
> Вот тут инструкция, как им пользоваться:  
> https://telegra.ph/CHto-takoe-Patreon-i-s-chem-ego-edyat-12-01


End file.
